In This Together, Forever
by butterflywhisper
Summary: Sara and Grissom decide the time has come to reveal their relationship and the annual Christmas party may be the perfect venue for such a revelation. Set in Season 7. Final chapter posted.
1. The Invitation

HAPPY NEW YEAR'S, EVERYONE!

A/N: This is a holiday story that I was hoping to have all completed and posted by Christmas. But life and my muse interfered. Sometimes she refused to work at all and sometimes she was so overactive that the story ended up getting much longer than I had anticipated. So I'm going to start posting it before I'm completely out of season. Set in Season 7. Thanks for taking the time to read.

Disclaimer: I have no claim to CSI or to the Energizer bunny. Santa wasn't quite that generous.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Invitation**

_Tuesday, November 14, 2006_

Grissom tossed his pen on top of his desk then whipped his glasses off. Leaning back in his chair, he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He had had enough of paperwork. Glancing at the clock, he realized he had been at it for nearly three hours. He still had a ton of paperwork sitting on his desk but figured he had gotten through enough to satisfy Ecklie who had been on his case for the past three days. Seemed that all Ecklie ever cared about was the damn paperwork. All he wanted to do was go home and crawl into bed with Sara. He had always hated the paperwork that came with this job but since he gotten involved with Sara, it was an even bigger chore to get through it. He'd much rather be spending time with his girlfriend than spending extra hours at the office pushing paper.

As was her normal routine, Sara had stopped by his office to say goodbye before leaving. Even though she had worked a normal shift that night, she was clearly exhausted from the doubles that she had pulled the previous couple shifts. So rather than following her home after only a few minutes as he had gotten into the habit of doing, he told her he would stay and catch up on his paperwork while she went home and caught up on her sleep.

Standing up and stretching, he started tossing papers in his bag. He picked up a white envelope but hesitated as he was about to throw it in the bag. He opened it and pulled out a heavy piece of white embossed cardstock. He re-read the invitation to the annual LVPD/Clark County Law Enforcement Christmas party that had been sitting in his In box when he had arrived the previous evening. He hadn't attended the party in probably over a decade. Seemed like most people had only one of two reasons for attending. Either they wanted to kiss up to the politicians and heads of departments that were in attendance or they wanted to get rip-roaring drunk. Neither activity particularly appealed to him so he usually made a point of working the night of the party, even if he was scheduled to be off. But when he first read the invitation last evening, he had thought that maybe attending this year would not be so bad. Now, every time he re-read it, he was warming up to the idea more and more.

Maybe that was because this year was different. He was different. Since he and Sara had started dating, he had also allowed himself to get closer to his other team members. Now he was wanting to spend more time with them outside work. But that would mean sacrificing some of his precious time with Sara and he wasn't willing to do that. There was one simple solution to that. They could finally let their co-workers and friends in on their little secret. But that had consequences, too. Big consequences that could risk their jobs and their careers although even that didn't seem as important as it did a year ago. He irritably shoved the invitation back into its envelope and tossed it in on top of the rest of the papers in his bag. He was torn. He didn't know what they should do. Should they attend or shouldn't they? He closed his bag and headed out of his office turning the lights off and locking the door along the way.

Once in his car and on his way home, his mind began going over the possibility of revealing their relationship. They had already proven they could work together without bringing their personal relationship into it. Well, almost always. He grinned as he remembered how he had almost slipped up during assignments the previous evening by calling Sara "honey." Thankfully, he caught himself at the last second and changed "honey" to "honestly". He was just glad that the trained ears of his investigators didn't catch him that time. But he knew it was only a matter of time until one of them slipped up badly enough for their teammates to finally catch on. As they spent more time together as a couple, they were becoming more and more comfortable with one another. As they were becoming more comfortable with each other, he was finding it more and more natural to casually caress her arm or place his hand at the small of her back as they walked or to brush an errant lock of hair out of her eyes or to call her "dear" or "honey", all without a thought. If they did ever reveal their relationship, they certainly wouldn't change their behavior while at work. They had talked about it once a long time ago. Besides, both he and Sara were too private to bring their personal lives into the office. It's just that they wouldn't have to worry about those occasional slip-ups. No, the real problem would be the higher-ups like the sheriff, the undersheriff and, of course, Ecklie. Ecklie would just love to finally have something to hold over him and even more so, something to hold over Sara. If he had to be honest with himself, Ecklie probably was the very reason that they had kept their relationship a secret for so long already.

But he had to admit something to himself. Something that he, as a highly intelligent, highly educated man, hadn't want to admit for a long time. There was something primal in him that wanted to declare that Sara was his girlfriend, his woman. He hoped that Sara felt that way about him as well. But he knew that if their romance was revealed, it would be Sara that would take the brunt of anything that happened as a result. He knew that from a political aspect, he would probably suffer the worst formal punishment. As her boss, he would be the one facing reprimand and possibly being fired for taking advantage of a subordinate. But it would be her that would take the brunt of the office gossip and rumors. There would be the gawking stares, the sly glances, the pointing fingers, the whispered accusations of her sleeping her way to the top.

Still, the idea of revealing their relationship was becoming more and more intriguing. He would have to feel her out on it once he got home. If she was against the idea, he would drop it. He never wanted to force her into doing something that she didn't want to do. He had learned a long time ago, long before they were ever involved, that forcing Sara into doing something she didn't want to do would only cause her to fight back and withdraw into herself.

Once home, Grissom stepped through the front door of their townhouse and quietly closed and locked the door behind him. He gently laid his keys in the bowl on the table by the front door making sure they didn't jangle. He didn't want to wake Sara and the slightest noise would do that. She was the lightest sleeper he had ever known – not that he had much experience of other people's - especially other women's - sleeping habits. He shuffled through the mail that was lying on the foyer table. When he saw her invitation to the Christmas party mixed in with their postal mail, he realized that she had once again gotten her interoffice lab mail and their postal mail all mixed up. Not that he minded. It was just another little reminder of how easily their lives had blended together over the last year and a half.

He slipped his shoes off and walked softly into the kitchen. Grabbing a glass from the cupboard and the orange juice from the frig, he was about to pour himself a glass when he heard a cupboard slam and the water running in the laundry room off the kitchen. She was at it again, going full steam ahead when she should've been sleeping. He walked to the doorway of the laundry room and leaned against the frame. He studied her gorgeous backside.

When she didn't acknowledge his presence after several seconds, he finally spoke. "You should be sleeping. You've just pulled several doubles."

He chuckled when Sara jumped and spun around to face him.

"Damn it, Grissom! Don't you dare sneak up on me again!"

"Didn't realize laundry was that intriguing. Besides, I thought you'd be in bed." He walked up to her and slid his arms around her waist. Leaning forward, he mumbled just before their lips met, "I was hoping you would be in bed."

As their kiss ended, Sara slid her arms around his waist and laid her head on Gil's shoulder as he hugged her close. Sara felt the tension in her muscles melt as Gil's warm, muscular arms held her tight. She had never been one to like physical contact. Early on in her childhood, she had learned that physical contact equated to getting hurt. But there was something about Gil that made her crave his touch every time he was near.

"I took a nap on the couch when I got home. When I woke up, I felt icky so I took a shower and was going to crawl back into bed but then I saw we were out of towels. Figured you wouldn't appreciate drying off with a little bitty hand towel so I started doing laundry. Then once I started . . . "

"You couldn't stop."

She swatted him on the shoulder as she pulled out of his arms. She sometimes hated how well he knew her that he could finish her sentences for her. She reached to the side and grabbed a basket of freshly laundered clothes.

Grissom turned around and headed back to the kitchen while Sara headed upstairs to their bedroom to put their clothes away.

"Have you eaten anything yet?" he called out.

"Nope."

"Sar-a!" he hollered exasperatedly.

"Wha-at?" she called back in a sing-song voice.

"You've got to take care of yourself!" He shook his head. He would never understand where she got all her energy with as little as she slept and as little as she ate. She was like the Energizer bunny. She just kept going and going and going. "Should I make something? How about some omelets?"

"That sounds wonderful. I'll be down in a few."

So Grissom settled into his normal routine of fixing the meal while Sara took care of the rest of the laundry. It was just a natural routine they had fallen into shortly after they had gotten together. They had never really formally discussed her moving in with him. More and more of her stuff just gradually appeared his place and she was spending less and less time at her apartment. Then one day Sara happened to mention that she hadn't been at her place in close to a month. He casually said that maybe she should give up her apartment. She said OK and a couple weeks later, the last of her stuff had been moved into his – their – townhouse.

As Sara put their laundry away, she couldn't help but marvel at how natural this felt. She had never seen herself as the domestic type but she actually didn't mind doing things like washing clothes and putting them away. It just felt right to be taking care of the man she loved and adored. And it helped that he appreciated it and he didn't expect her to do everything around the house by herself. She knew that if their roles had been reversed this morning and he had seen there were no fresh towels in the linen closet, he would've tossed a load of towels into the wash so that she would have a clean one when she got home.

Once she was done putting the laundry away, she wandered back downstairs, sat down at the breakfast bar and watched Grissom as he finished up their omelets. They didn't talk. They didn't need to. They were beyond the stage where every second had to be filled with chatter. They were comfortable just being in each other's presence.

"Here, you go, honey. Eat up," Grissom said as he slid a food-laden plate in front of her.

At his term of endearment, her lips quirked into a smirk as she remembered Grissom's slip-up from the previous evening. "Not 'honestly'?" she teased him as he came around to join her at the breakfast bar.

"Huh?"

"It's 'honey' now? Not 'honestly'?"

"Oh, yeah." He grinned sheepishly as he cut into his omelet.

"Although I have to admit, it was a pretty good save."

"This time. I'm afraid one of these days I'm not going to catch myself in time."

"We'll just have to be more careful in the future."

"Why is it that you seem to have an easier time hiding our relationship than I do?" he questioned her.

Sara just shrugged.

He slipped up more often than she did. It seemed like he was more prone to use endearments or to touch her now and then. Sara, on the other hand, was more subtle by saying things that appeared to be innocent on the surface but took on a whole other meaning for them. Every time she would make one of her comments like "gray hair can be very attractive," he had to bite his tongue because to respond would be too revealing. And Sara knew that. She seemed to love taunting him like that.

They continued eating their breakfast in silence. Sara was so wiped out from her long hours at work over the past several days that she was in daze. Grissom's mind, on the other hand, was going a mile a minute. He was wondering how to best approach Sara with the idea of going to the Christmas party as a couple.

As they were finishing their meal, Grissom finally spoke up. "I saw that you got your invitation to the Law Enforcement Christmas party."

"Hmm? Oh, yeah," she replied distractedly. Her mind was blank as she was practically falling asleep in her plate.

"Did you know that this year the entire night shift staff has the night off? Last year was swing's turn so now it's night's this year."

"No, I guess I didn't. Since we didn't go last year, I kind of lost track of whose turn it was in the rotation."

"Yeah, so I figure the entire team is going to be there and most of the lab techs as well. They're probably going to think it odd if we don't attend."

"I wouldn't worry about it. Especially you not going. They'll just chalk it up as you being, well, you. As for me, I'll make some excuse. Maybe even tell everyone I'm going but then pretend to get sick at the last minute or something."

"I was wondering, um, well, that is . . . uh . . . "

She glanced over at her lover wondering what was making this normally eloquent speaker stumble on his words like a nervous teenager.

Finally he just blurted it out. "Sara, would you go with me to the party?" When she didn't respond right away, he tacked on, "As my date?"

She straightened up and stared him. He had her attention now. That was the last thing she had expected. "What?!" she managed to squeak out after several seconds had passed.

He turned towards her, took her right hand in both of his and looked deeply into her dazed eyes. "Sara, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the Christmas party?"

"What?!?" She was having a hard time processing what Gil was asking. He surely didn't mean it. But looking at the sincere yet anxious expression on this face, she knew he was. All she could think of was the consequences. "If we go as a couple, that'll raise so many suspicions. I mean, everyone knows that we wouldn't just go together casually, especially since you never go. So then there'll be all kinds of questions. What do we do then? Huh? Say oh yeah, we've been sleeping together right under your noses for a year and a half already. Can you imagine what they would say?" Her voice kept rising as she kept rambling on. "Oh, God, Catherine. She'll never let us live this down. And oh my God, Ecklie! Have you even thought about what Ecklie would do? He'd for sure fire me then. Or you. Or both of us. Geez, Gil, have you even given this any thought at all?!"

"Actually, I have. And if we handle this right, the team won't care. Sure, they may not like it that we kept this hidden from them but, this is you and me. They wouldn't have expected us to exactly share this. We're both private people and they know that."

"Well, it might not be so bad if the team knew. It would be nice to be open and honest with our friends. I've felt guilty lying to them. And it has been kind of hard to explain why the guys can't come over and hang out at my place anymore. We used to do that a lot and now it's been months since we've done that."

"Exactly."

"But that doesn't solve the Ecklie problem."

"It doesn't. But it's to the point that I don't give a damn. Ecklie has been a thorn in my side for far too long. I'm not going to let him dictate my life. Besides, the sheriff owes me a couple favors. Maybe we can get him to deal with Ecklie for us."

Sara was warming up to the idea a little now that the initial shock was wearing off. "It would be nice to be able to go into work or leave work together," she contemplated out load. "Or not have to worry about little slip-ups." But she still had big concerns. She knew that no matter what Gil said, Ecklie would be a problem. Even if the sheriff did step in, that would only take care of securing their jobs. She knew that this would be just another strike against her in Ecklie's book. And the rumor mill. Good grief, the rumor mill. That would suffer a meltdown with all the rumors that would be flying. She knew their teammates and friends would never suspect any type of favoritism, or least she hoped not. But others in the lab might not be quite so forgiving. There would always be people who would be suspicious of her motives for getting involved with her boss.

"Listen, honey," Gil started out as he brought his hand up to cup her cheek. "Just give it some thought. Weigh the pros and the cons. I think this could be a positive thing but I'm not going to push it. We'll only do this if you really want to. OK?" He smiled softly.

She smiled a little in return. "OK," she agreed as she nodded and rubbed her cheek against his palm.

He leaned in and brushed a soft kiss across her lips.

"Although I have to admit," Sara said as she slid over into Gil's lap, "that there's something thrilling . . . " She placed a soft kiss on his jaw line. " . . . and rather . . . " She placed another kiss below his ear. " . . . erotic . . . " He moaned softly as she placed a kiss on his neck in the opening of his button-down shirt. " . . . about keeping you a secret." She finally kissed him on the lips.

"Erotic, hmm?" he growled deeply before he took control of the kiss. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and slipped his tongue inside as she moaned.

She pulled back and whispered, "Weren't you saying something earlier about hoping to find me in bed when you got home?"

"And that's where you're going, young lady." He slipped one arm under her knees and the other around her back and stood up.

"Gil! You're knees."

"What about them?" he asked as he carried her up the stairs.

"You're going to be paying for this later."

"Small price to pay if it means I get you in my bed."

"Caveman."

Grissom grunted in response. When he tossed her on the bed, she squealed and then started laughing. She loved Gil when he was in one of his playful moods. It was a side of himself he rarely revealed to anyone except her unless he lost himself in one of his experiments. She loved seeing that twinkle in his eyes and that grin spread across his face.

He joined her on the bed and started tickling her mercilessly.

"Gil, stop it. Please," she gasped between laughs.

"What do you say?"

"Nope, not going to say it," she replied as he continued to tickle her. She tried curling into a ball to escape his tickling fingers but they just moved on to the soles of her feet, her most ticklish feature. "Please, Gil. Please, stop." She could hardly catch her breath.

"Come on, what do you say?" he teased as he moved up to tickle the back of her knees.

"Na-uh."

When he moved back up to tickle her ribs, she couldn't take it anymore and she shouted out, "Gilbert Grissom is a sex god!"

Immediately the tickling stopped and Sara uncurled and laid on her back trying to catch her breath. Grissom moved over to lay half on top of her as he slipped one leg between her.

"Was that so bad?" he teased as he rubbed his leg up and down between hers.

"You are so mean to me. Why do I put up with you?"

"Because I'm a sex god," he stated as he leaned down to capture her lips.

As he pulled back, Sara said, "You know, I could blackmail you with that. Can you imagine what Nick and Greg would do with information like that? Or better yet, what Catherine would do with it?"

"Or I could blackmail you with it. I'm sure Ecklie would find it interesting."

"Eeeewwww. Don't even mention that man's name in our bedroom again!" she exclaimed as she pushed Grissom off her and he rolled over onto his back. As she got up off the bed, he hooked his hand in the back of her waistband and pulled her back down.

"Agreed. That is one image I don't want in our bedroom." He rolled back over on her. "So what are you going to do to erase that image from my mind?"

Sara rolled him over and straddled his abdomen. She started unbuttoning his shirt placing feathery light kisses on his bared chest as she went. "I'll do this . . . and this . . . and this," she whispered between each kiss.

The rest of the world and all its cares and worries faded away as they focused on each other and fulfilling their mutual desires.

Afterwards, they lay spooning. Gil was running his fingertips lightly up and down Sara's bare arm and shoulder. They lay silently enjoying the afterglow and being in each other's presence.

Sara was so content and happy that she felt like she was going to burst. She never thought she would experience this. She had never felt that she deserved this kind of happiness. All her life, whenever she had let someone in close to her, she had ended up hurt. Even Gil had hurt her repeatedly. For years, every time she would get close to him, he would pull away. She had almost given up on him several times but her heart wouldn't let her, like it knew that the reward was worth the risk even when her mind was telling her to back off before she got hurt again. Thankfully, this time, her heart had not only been stronger than her mind, but it had also been right.

This was the kind of happiness that permeated her whole being. It was the kind of happiness that made her want to burst out in laughter from the sheer giddiness of it. The longer they were together, the happier she was. At first, she thought they wouldn't last. That something would happen and Gil would pull away again. That was one of the reasons she had initially wanted to keep their relationship private. She would've been so humiliated if everyone had known about their relationship and then he would've walked away. But she knew now that they were together forever. She knew that she could never live without Gil and that he couldn't live without her. They never said the words but they didn't need to. They had a connection that went beyond words and time. And if they were going to be together forever, they couldn't keep their relationship a secret forever.

Grissom thought Sara had finally fallen asleep as her breathing evened out only to hear her whisper his name.

"Gil?"

"Hmmm."

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, anything."

"Can you grow your beard back?"

Grissom was rather shocked as she was the one who had asked him to shave it off in the first place. "What about the beard burns? Remember? That's why I shaved it off in the first place."

Sara smiled softly as she remembered. It had been getting a bit conspicuous wearing scarves and high-necked tops all the time and it had also been getting a bit uncomfortable as spring rolled around and the temperatures started climbing. "Well, I figure if everyone is going to know about us anyways, it'll be easy enough explaining away the occasional beard burn."

"Sara," he asked hesitantly, "does this mean what I think it does?"

She rolled over onto her back and looked into his eyes. "Yeah, I guess this does."

They shared smiles as they gazed into each other's eyes. They both realized that their lives and their relationship were about to change dramatically.

"Just promise me one thing."

"What's that, honey?"

"That we do this as a couple. That we're in this together."

"We're in this together. Forever."

The words had finally been said and Sara's heart soared.

He placed a tender kiss full of love on her soft lips.

"So, will you?" she asked as he pulled back.

"Will what?"

"Grow your beard back," she replied as she ran a fingertip along his naked jaw line.

He shivered at her touch. "I'll start on it after the party."

"No," she mumbled. "In time for the party."

"Why?"

"Because you look so damn hot and sexy with it, especially in a suit." She nipped at his lower lip.

He growled and started nuzzling her neck.

It was a long time before either one of them got any sleep that afternoon.

* * *

TBC 

If you decide to leave a review, thanks in advance. It's greatly appreciated.


	2. Gil, Please Be My Date

Disclaimer: I have no claim to CSI . . . sad but true.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**G****il****, Please ****Be ****M****y ****Date**

_Thursday__, December __7__, 2006_

Catherine blew the bangs off her face and leaned over to get a closer look at the blood-spattered clothing with a magnifying glass. She was in the layout room reviewing the evidence from the double DB case that she and Gil were working out in Summerlin. There was a strange anomaly in the spatter pattern. It was unlike anything she had ever seen before so she had no clue what made it.

But her mind was only half on work. The other half was on her personal life.

Normally when her thoughts scattered like they were doing today, it was because she was worried about Lindsey or her mother or one of her friends or coworkers. However, that wasn't the case today. Today, her worries were a little more self-centered than that. The LVPD/Clark County Law Enforcement Christmas party was a little over a week away and she still didn't have a date. How was she was supposed to have a personal life when constantly pulling double shifts all the while trying to single-handedly raise a normal, well-adjusted teenage girl in this crazy city? She couldn't even remember the last time she had a full eight hours of sleep much less time to go out on a date.

She continued processing while mentally reviewing the pathetically short list of men she had dated in the past couple years wondering if she could wrangle one of them into going with her. She could go stag. Sara often went to work functions alone but Catherine couldn't imagine herself doing that. It just seemed to scream 'pathetic', like everyone would pity her because she was dateless. Being dateless didn't seem to bother Sara and she wondered how the younger woman did it. The few times she had seen Sara with a date, it was like she was more uncomfortable with one than without one. Not her. She liked having a man on her arm. She liked stepping into a room knowing she had the catch of the night. She liked getting the envious looks from the other women and the jealousy radiating off the men as they wished she was hanging on their arms. She would never admit it in a million years but Sara had hit a little too close to the truth during the Melton case. Men and her sexuality had always been her downfall. Eddie had been a prime example of that. He had been bad news from the start but she just had to listen to her hormones and not her brain.

So it was as she stood there, contemplating the pathetic state of her love life, or lack thereof, and processing evidence, that Grissom stepped into the room.

"Find anything probative on our two DB's clothing?" Grissom questioned her.

"Nothing definitive. But I did find an unusual void in the blood splatter on the husband's shirt and pants. Take a look at this."

Grissom came around the layout table to stand beside her as she pointed to the void on the lower front half of the T-shirt she was processing.

"It's kind of hard to pick up on," Catherine continued, "but if you look close, there's a cluster of small circular voids on the bottom half of the shirt up to the point where it was tucked in. I found the same thing on the top third of the husband's jeans." She pointed out some of the voids. "This one only measures about a quarter inch across. That one about the same. None of them are larger than a half inch. I probably would've missed it if the blood splatter hadn't been so concentrated right there."

"Hmm," Grissom murmured as a look of concentration came over his face. He grabbed the magnifying glass out of Catherine's hands, bent down and studied the pattern. He always did love a good puzzle and this case was proving to be one.

Catherine turned sideways facing Grissom. She rested one fist on her hip and braced her other hand against the edge of the layout table. She bet Grissom didn't worry about things like getting dates for Christmas parties. Heck, she couldn't remember the last time he had been to one of the Christmas parties. Probably was that time when she was dating Eddie before they were married and he couldn't make it to the party because of some gig. She had coerced Grissom into taking her so she didn't have to go alone. Hmm, maybe that was the solution to her problem.

"Say, Gil, what are you doing a week from Saturday?"

"Why?" he replied offhandedly. There was something vaguely familiar about the random pattern of round voids. It was like he had seen it somewhere else before.

Catherine was delighted at Grissom's distracted response. He was so into his work that he would probably agree to take her to the party without realizing it. And she knew him well. Once he agreed to something, his integrity and gentlemanly manners would not allow him to back out.

"Well, I was thinking that since I don't have a date for the annual Christmas party and you don't have a date that maybe we could go together."

He straightened up and cocked his right eyebrow as he stared straight ahead. Pure shock had coursed through him at Catherine's words. He had never expected this turn of events. How was he going to get out of this one without spoiling his and Sara's surprise? He knew Catherine. If he just said no, she would complain that he needed to get a life. But the other alternative – telling her he already had a date – would be even worse. She would hound him until she found out who it was. He went with the lesser of the two evils.

"Uh, no, thank you." He went back to studying the blood splatter hoping, but not too optimistically, that that would be the end of it. She didn't disappoint him.

"Come on, Gil. You have to get out some. Live life. When's the last time you even went to the Christmas party? No, wait, let me guess. It was that time that we went together before Eddie and I were married, wasn't it?"

Grissom just shrugged his shoulders and continued working. He knew that not responding was usually the best way of handling Catherine when she was like this. Eventually she'd get so frustrated that she would just give up.

"You know, it's night shift's turn in the three-year rotation to have every one off that night. So the entire team's going to be there. Nick, Warrick, Greg, Jim, Al. All the lab rats." She paused for dramatic effect knowing that her next words were bound to get Grissom's attention. "I bet even Sara will be there this year. You know, she hasn't been spending as much time at work lately. You should know that. You approve her timesheets. You know, I think even she's starting to get a life. I've heard her beg off several times from hanging out with the boys because she already has other plans. That used to never be."

Catherine was not disappointed. As soon as she started talking about Sara, Grissom froze then lifted his head and stared straight forward. She bent forward trying to get a better look at Grissom's expression but he quickly ducked his head.

He was trying hard to hide his smirk. He knew Catherine was just trying to get a rise out of him. And it worked although not for the reason Catherine thought it did. Every time Catherine would start talking about Sara in front of him, he was sure they were busted. That somehow she had found out about their relationship.

Meanwhile, Catherine kept studying Grissom. She just didn't get the man. How could someone live that closed off from other people? Sure, he had dated some in the past but never seriously. And if some woman did start getting a little too close, he'd run in the opposite direction. As for Sara, well, that was a whole different ballgame. She knew that time he came back from that conference in San Francisco eight years ago and started talking about this Sara Sidle chic, that that girl was different. She thought he had maybe finally met his match and she thought for sure her suspicions were confirmed when he asked her to come to Vegas for an internal investigation and then asked her to stay on as a permanent team member. She was sure she would be hearing wedding bells in a year or two. Instead, all she had seen over the last several years was a fine bout of fencing. When one would thrust, the other would parry. If Sara had a boyfriend, Grissom would get jealous and start pulling Sara in for extra shifts or if she got to close to him, he'd give her the worst cases like decomps and dumpster dives. If Grissom had a date or ignored her, Sara would walk around in a foul mood and take her frustrations out on anyone who happened to get in her way. The tension between the two was enough to ignite the lab. Everyone had realized that lately though, the tension between the two had eased up quite a bit. But they also knew it wouldn't last. They were just waiting for that one glance, that one gesture, that one wrong step when it would all blow up again and the tension would be back worse than ever. It was all just part of the strange affair that was the Grissom-Sara relationship.

Grissom could feel Catherine burning a hole in the back of his head with her laser gaze. Now he knew what his bugs felt like when he studied them under his microscope. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to get Catherine's attention off his love life and back onto the work before she got any nosier. He turned an irritated gaze upon her and gestured to the clothes with the magnifying glass. "Shall we get back to work?"

Then, staring at Grissom, Catherine was rather surprised. This was something she should've noticed at least a week or two ago already. Sure, they had been working a lot of hours lately and she was exhausted. Also, today's new case was the first case they had worked together in probably a couple weeks. Still, she shouldn't have missed the return of his sexy beard. He really did look much handsomer with it.

"Yes?" he growled as Catherine continued to stare at him.

"When did you start growing the beard back?"

"A couple weeks ago."

"Boy, I must be tired if I missed that one. Well, I like it. Gives you a certain mysterious quality."

He rolled his eyes. She was bound and determined to try his patience today it seemed.

"So why'd you start growing it back? Thought you said when you shaved it off the last time that it was too much upkeep."

Grissom gave a frustrated sigh and turned back to his work. He didn't understand what the big deal was. Sure, he liked his beard. But the way Sara first carried on and now the way Catherine was carrying on, you would think his beard somehow defined who he was.

Catherine playfully shoved Grissom in the shoulder. "Come on. Share. Why grow it back now?"

She was like a damn pit bull. When she sunk her teeth into something, she wouldn't let go until she was satisfied. Fine, he'd give her the truth. She how she deals with that one. "The girlfriend likes it," he replied nonchalantly.

"What?" Catherine shrieked. Then, not getting any response out of Grissom, she figured he was just pulling her leg. "Yeah, whatever," she scoffed. "What girlfriend? You haven't lifted your head out of the microscope in what? Two years? Three years? Girlfriend. Very funny, Gil."

Grissom was getting fed up with Catherine. "Can we just back to work?" he bit out.

"Sorry," Catherine said but not very sincerely. Turning back to the clothes spread before them, she turned her attention back to work. "I'm only about half done processing these clothes so it could be another couple hours." Waving her hand at the rest of the bagged evidence, she continued. "There's all this other evidence to process as well. After that, I've got to try and figure out what caused those unusual voids. Did you see anything at the crime scene that could've caused it?"

"No, I didn't. I only processed the den where our two victims were found and the husband's office which was right off the den. I didn't do a walk-through of the house since you had already done that by the time I arrived. But there is something about the void pattern . . . " He trailed off deep in thought. There was just something eerily familiar about it like he had seen it before. He seemed to recall working another case where there was a similar pattern. The only difference was that the void pattern in that case was in paint, not blood. The case was tickling the back of his brain but he couldn't quite get a grasp on the details. However, he was fairly certainly that it was a recent case like within the last few months. Maybe if he would look back through the case files for the last two or three months maybe he'd recall the details.

Catherine could tell that he was deep in thought and possibly on the verge of a revelation. When he suddenly started heading for the door without another word, she knew he was definitely onto something. Well, she knew that behavior pattern well. He wasn't going to share until he had put all the pieces together.

Just as Grissom reached the door, Catherine remembered that he had never answered her about whether he was going to be her date to the Christmas party or not. "Hey, you never answered me! Are you going to take me to the Christmas party or not?"

"Sorry, can't," he apologized offhandedly as he shrugged his shoulders. "Don't think the girlfriend would like that. I already promised to take her."

Then he turned and walked away leaving Catherine with her mouth hanging open. He was serious. He really had a girlfriend. She thought he had only been kidding. But he really did have a girlfriend! And he was bringing her to the Christmas party! Oh, she definitely had to go. Stag or not, she was going. This was one Christmas party she was not going to miss. She had to meet the woman who finally got the enigmatic Gil Grissom to lift his head out of the microscope!

* * *

TBC

If you decide to leave a review, thanks in advance. It's greatly appreciated.


	3. We're Concerned About You, Sara

A/N: Thank you so much for the wonderful response to my story. I'm overwhelmed. I hope you continue to enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: I have no claim to CSI . . . unfortunately.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**We're**** Concerned About You, Sara**

_Monday, December 11, 2006_

Sara absent-mindedly pushed the lettuce around in the plastic take-out container with her fork as she flipped through a forensic journal lying on the table. She was attempting to re-read it for the umpteenth time while eating her lunch. Not that her mind was really on any journals or even work for that matter.

Lately, about all she could think of anymore was the Christmas party. As the day of the party drew closer, she was getting more and more nervous. Gil didn't talk about it, but she knew his body language. He was worried as well even though it had originally been his idea.

She was worried about exposing her relationship with Gil even though they had talked through it several times since that mid-November day when they originally decided this was something that they wanted to do. Her job and career were on the line but she was more worried about Gil's. If he lost his job or even worse, ruined his career, because of her, she'd have to live with that guilt for the rest of her life. He was trying to deny it so hard with his calm façade but she knew that he was worried, too. The job defined him. She had always known it. Remembering back to that fateful seminar where they first met, she remembered how animated and excited he had been during his lecture. She'd hate it if that all disappeared for him. When she had expressed her concerns a couple days ago, he had assured her that even if things went badly here in Vegas, they could easily find suitable work elsewhere. She knew he was probably right but the thought of leaving Vegas bothered her. For the first time in her life, she finally felt like she had a family.

Then there was going to be that "family's" reaction as well. Catherine was sure to be the most upset. She was a good friend, especially to Gil, but she was always such a nosy busybody. She was going to be hurt that they didn't tell her right from the start. In truth, it was her reaction that Sara feared the most, well except Ecklie's but that was a whole different story. Nick probably would be hurt at first that she didn't trust him enough to confide in him but she also knew that he'd get over it pretty quickly moving on to teasing her mercilessly. He wouldn't tease Gil though. He was still too afraid of Grissom to do that. Warrick probably would just take it in his easy-going stride and never really give it much thought. He was more the kind of guy to live and let live. And Greg, well, he was a non-issue. Thank goodness. At least they didn't have to worry about one team member's response that night.

She was also getting worried that she still hadn't found the perfect dress to wear to the party. She had already been shopping twice and hadn't found anything that she liked and especially not that perfect dress. She was disgusted that she would have to waste the time and energy to go a third time. Holiday shopping was the worst. The thought of facing all those people and the pushing and shoving and the screaming kids and the blaring Christmas music caused shudders of dread to ripple through her thin frame. How had a time of year that was supposed to be so cheerful and heart-warming turn into the commercialized monstrosity that it had? But contemplating that question wasn't going to get her anywhere. She still needed that perfect dress. Normally, she wouldn't have given it much thought. She would've either just grabbed something already in her closet or would've went to one of her usual shops and quickly picked something out. But this year was different. She wanted to make Gil proud as they walked into that party together. But even more so, she just really wanted to knock his socks off. Make him sweat a little – or a lot. A sly grin formed on her lips.

Nick and Warrick walked into the break room heading straight for the frig to grab their lunches.

"Hey, Sar," Nick greeted her. Seeing the smirk on her face, he looked around the room. Seeing no one else there and that the TV was off, he was confused. "What's the grin for?"

"Oh, nothing," she replied as she quickly wiped it off her face. She shook her head slightly to clear her mind. "How's your case going? Aren't you two working on that gang shooting from Saturday with Grissom and Catherine?"

"Yeah, we are. But we're hitting nothing but dead ends," Nick replied. He was disgusted with the progress they were making on the case. He hated working gang cases because they rarely got solved. It wasn't in his nature to leave things unresolved. That was one of the reasons he loved his job.

"I hate to say it, but I don't think we're going to solve it," Warrick said rather dejectedly. "Not unless someone comes forward and we all know that rarely happens in gang neighborhoods. Everyone's too afraid to talk." He, too, hated cases this like but for a different reason. Growing up in rough neighborhood right here in Vegas, he had seen too often how gangs got away with intimidation and violence because they ruled their turfs with little regard for the law.

"Yeah. Especially when it involves the Snakebacks," Nick put in. "That is one gang that everyone is scared to cross." His first investigation involving gang activity had been a real eye-opener. Luckily, they had been able to solve that one but only by sheer luck and chance. "Sara, remember a few years back when you and I and Grissom worked that case where a woman was raped, shot and left along the roadside as part of a gang initiation? Brass, Grissom and I spent almost an entire day hoofing it through the neighborhood and not a single person would talk to us."

"We did solve that one," Sara replied. Bitterness and anger flooded her as she remembered the case. "Unfortunately, the kid was a juvie and since the woman didn't die, he only got a few months. He's already back out on the street," she bit out. That case still haunted her. She had a lot of regrets with that one. She knew she had let it get too personal despite Gil's warnings to back off. But what she regretted most was the way she had turned on Gil that time accusing him of not having any feelings. She had known it wasn't true but she needed to lash out to release some of her frustration. Unfortunately, he was right there and such an easy target. As soon as she had heard the words coming out of her mouth, she had regretted them but at the time, her hurt and anger had been too great to allow her to apologize. Early on when they were dating, she finally apologized for that which had led to a whole big discussion of all the other times when they had wittingly or unwittingly hurt each other over the years. It was hard to do but their relationship was now much stronger because they had.

"Sara," Nick addressed her. No response. "Sara." She really was lost deep in thought. "Hey, Sara!" Nick called out a third time as he snapped his fingers in front her face.

"Sorry. My mind must've wandered."

"You've been spacing out a lot lately, girl. Especially the last couple weeks."

Sara shrugged her shoulders slightly. "Blame it on the season. You know how it is." Actually, he probably wouldn't. He wasn't trying to hide a romantic relationship with his boss. Or worrying about how things were going to turn out once that relationship became public knowledge.

"You got any plans for the holidays?"

"No, not really," replied Sara. "I'm working Christmas Eve and Christmas Day but have New Year's Eve off."

Nick thought he remembered that she had worked Christmas Day the previous year, too. That struck him as odd because if there was one thing about Grissom, it was that he was fair about doling out vacation and holiday time. He always made sure that if one of them worked a holiday one year, that they would get that holiday off the next year, even though he himself tended to work almost every holiday that came along. "Didn't you work Christmas last year, too? Isn't Grissom letting you have this one off?"

"I'm sure he would've if I had wanted it off. But I work most Christmases." When she saw Nick's concern, she shrugged and continued. "I don't have any family that I want to spend the holidays with so it's no big deal. I don't mind working so others can spend time with their families." She was looking forward to a nice quiet day at home with Gil before they had to go in to work. But she was curious what he had planned for New Year's Eve. All he had told her was that she was taking the night off and that he had something special planned. "But enough about me. You're the one with the big holiday plans this year. When you flying out?"

"The Saturday before Christmas, the twenty-third. I'm flying back that following Friday."

"You'll be gone nearly a week?" asked Warrick.

"Yeah. It'll be the longest I've spent back home in Texas since I moved to Vegas." Nick was thrilled to be getting that much time off from work and to be spending some quality time with his family. He hadn't spent much time with them since his kidnapping and he knew they worried about him constantly.

Conversation lapsed as they ate their lunches and Sara went back to flipping through her journal.

Nick studied her. Something was going on with her. He had noticed over the last several months that she had become more and more withdrawn from the team. Although she had always been a private person, lately she was getting to the point of being reclusive. They all used to go out for breakfast at least once a week and it was nothing unusual to go out for drinks, especially after a hard case. But lately, no matter how much he or Warrick or Greg coaxed and urged and even threatened her, she wouldn't spend any time with them. She had even quit having everyone over to her place for movies. She used to do that at least once a month. Now he couldn't even remember when the last time was that he had been at her apartment.

He had expressed his concerns to Warrick earlier that evening and he had agreed that something was wrong. They both had the feeling she was keeping something from them, that she was hiding something. Now these last couple weeks, she'd been nervous and unable to concentrate. This wasn't the first time he had had to pull her back to the task at hand. He had tried to subtly draw her out but nothing was working. The time had come for some direct intervention.

Feeling eyes boring into her, Sara looked up and found herself staring directly into Nick's concerned gaze.

Nick cleared his throat. He knew if he pushed too hard, all he would accomplish would be making her angry and even more withdrawn. "Hey, Sar," he started nervously, "is everything OK?"

Puzzled not only by the question but the concern in Nick's voice, she replied curiously, "Sure. Why wouldn't they be?"

"Well, it's just that lately you've been kind of withdrawn."

"Withdrawn?"

"Yeah, you won't spend any time with us . . . "

"I spend a lot of time with you," she rushed in cutting him off as she realized almost immediately the direction his questioning was headed. "Remember that case we worked last week? We spent a lot of time together. A couple doubles even if I remember correctly."

"That's work. I'm talking outside of work. When was the last time you went to breakfast with us or out for drinks?"

"Guess it's been a while."

"Exactly," Nick interjected. "And you used to talk to us. You don't talk to us anymore."

Sara laughed nervously amplifying Nick's concern. A nervous laugh from Sara usually meant she was hiding something.

Placing his hand on Sara's, Nick caught and held her gaze. "Listen, Sara, you know you can talk to me or Warrick about anything. You know that, right?"

"That's right, girl," Warrick continued leaning in and catching her eyes. "We're here for you. If you're having any problems, you can always come to us. We'll help out any way we can."

"Or just to talk. I know how it goes. Sometimes you just need to talk."

Sara was touched by their concern. "Thanks, guys. That means a lot to me. Really. But trust me, nothing's wrong."

"So no work problems?" Nick asked. At the shake of her head, he pressed on. "No family problems?" He knew he had hit upon something when he saw her tense slightly. "I know you don't talk much about your family but maybe you should go spend the holidays with them especially since you didn't get to spend last Christmas with them."

She didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the thought of spending the holidays with her murderous mother and absentee brother. What she wouldn't do to have a family like Nick's. He didn't know how lucky he was. "Listen, Nick, I know it's hard for you to believe considering how close your family is, but I'd really rather not spend the holidays with mine. My family . . . " She paused struggling to find the right words without giving too much away. " . . . we're just not that close. OK?"

"Alright." He didn't really buy into Sara's explanation. If anything, it just raised more questions in his mind. But he could tell he still hadn't hit upon the real reason for her withdrawal. After all, part of his job was to read people's reactions and her reaction, although confirming that she did have family problems, it wasn't strong enough to explain her change of behavior over the last few months and especially the last couple weeks.

"What about money problems?" Warrick asked. "Or maybe man problems?"

Sara jerked her hand away from Nick's and quickly placed it in her lap under the table. "What?!" she squeaked.

Upon observing Sara's reaction, Nick's eyes narrowed in suspicion while Warrick leaned in further.

Meanwhile, Sara silently swore at herself for reacting. She had been steeling herself for such a question yet her kneejerk reaction probably just confirmed their suspicions. If she didn't watch it, she was going to let the cat out of the bag and that wasn't something she wanted to do unless Gil was by her side. They had promised each other that they would reveal their relationship together. Besides, she didn't want to ruin the surprise and fun they were planning for the party.

"Sara, is that it? Are you seeing someone?" Nick asked suspiciously.

"What makes you say that?"

"Your reaction."

Sara turned away from them and shook her head with her mouth agape trying to think of a response.

Nick was pretty sure he was onto something. "Sunshine, is he for sure treating you right? He's not hurting you, is he?"

"Is there some reason you don't want us to know about this guy?" Warrick asked. "Is it maybe someone you shouldn't be involved with? You can tell us. We'd understand."

When Sara's eyes widened, Nick and Warrick looked at each other.

"Sara, this guy. Is he married?"

Only if being married to his work counts! But she couldn't say that. "Geez. Give it up already. There's no married guy. OK?" She was starting to get annoyed both with the guys' interrogation and with her own rash reactions. When they continued to just look at her, she knew she had to change tactics. Grabbing one of each of the guys' hands in her own, she mustered up the sincerest voice she could find. "I promise you. There's no problem. There's no married guy lurking in the corner or money problems or family problems or anything."

"If you're sure . . . " Warrick trailed off hesitantly.

"I'm positively sure," she replied pasting a big smile on her face in order to reassure them. "It's just been a long, rough couple months with the Miniature Killer case and Greg's beating and all. I promise that next week we'll all go out for breakfast or dinner or drinks or something. And we'll hang out at the Christmas party Saturday night."

"You're coming?" Nick was surprised. For some reason, he just assumed she wasn't going. Probably because she hadn't gone last year and had made no mention of plans to attend this year.

"Yeah, I am."

"Great," Nick exclaimed. "So, I have this friend . . . "

"Na-uh," Sara cut him off. She knew what he was up to. Once again, Nick was trying to set her up with one of his friends.

"Just hear me out. This guy is really nice and I think you'd hit it off great."

"Nick, no," she said firmly as she stood up. She started walking towards the door. "I've gotta go check if Hodges has any results yet on my case."

"Come on, Sar," Nick whined. "If you don't have a date, why won't you let me set up with Jeff?"

"Because I hate blind dates?" Then just as she was about to step into the hallway, the little imp in her decided to mess with their heads. "Besides," she teased as she turned back and quirked an eyebrow, "who said I didn't already have a date?" At their shocked expressions, she smiled one of her biggest, brightest smiles and walked off.

"What?" spluttered Nick. "Did she just say she has a date?"

"I think she did," Warrick confirmed.

Greg came in whistling, grabbed his lunch from the frig and sat down in the chair that Sara had just abandoned. "Hey, what's up?"

But Nick and Warrick ignored him. They were confused by Sara's enigmatic statement.

Nick looked at Warrick. "I thought she said she wasn't seeing anyone?"

"I don't know," Warrick replied as he shook his head. Then suddenly it struck him. Leaning back and folding his arms over his chest, he chuckled. "Oh, man."

"What?"

"She didn't say she wasn't seeing someone. She just said she wasn't seeing a _married_ someone."

"Oh," Nick said slowly as he got the point that Warrick was making.

Greg's curiosity was peaked. Office gossip always did that. "Who's not seeing a married guy?" he asked excitedly.

"Sara," Warrick replied.

Nick elaborated for Greg's benefit. "We were just talking to Sara because we've been concerned about her being kind of withdrawn lately. Anyways, we asked her if she was seeing anyone and she denied it."

"More accurately," Warrick explained, "she denied seeing a married guy."

"Oh, yeah, he's not married," Greg replied offhandedly.

Nick and Warrick looked at each other, surprised by Greg's response and then turned all their attention on the young CSI.

"Greg, do you know who she's seeing?" Nick interrogated.

Greg swallowed hard. Man, he just screwed up. Royally screwed up. He could practically smell the decomps being lined up for him. He had to get out of there, and fast, before he spilled the beans.

"Spill it, Greggo," Warrick commanded.

"Or we'll make your life a living hell," Nick threatened.

Ha! They had nothing on what Grissom would do to him if he found out it was him that spilled their little secret. Or Sara. She could probably come up with a punishment that was a hundred times worse than anything Grissom would ever do to him. "I have nothing to spill." He had to divert their attention. "So, hey, about that football game on Sunday." He had no clue about any football game. He never watched the stuff. But he knew Nick and Warrick did and hoped it would get their minds onto something else. It didn't.

"Greg, just tell us. We need to know," Nick pressured just as Catherine and Grissom walked into the room.

When Grissom heard Nick's statement, he immediately suspected that Greg was withholding some information on a case and he was not in the mood for Greg's antics today. "What's going on?"

"Hey, boss. Sara was in here just a bit ago and we found out that she has a date for the Christmas party. We put two and two together and figured out that she's probably got a boyfriend. Then Greg here let slip something that kind of confirms our suspicions that she's seeing someone but he won't share any details."

Grissom glared at the men sitting around the table. He was already irritated and escalating to ticked off mighty quickly. This gang case he was working on was going nowhere and then he comes into the break room only to find the guys gossiping like a bunch of teenage girls. The last thing he wanted to deal with today was a lot of questions and gossip if his relationship with Sara was exposed. For one thing, they had promised to reveal their relationship together. Secondly, when they did reveal their relationship, he wanted it done on his terms, not as a result of some office gossip. That's why they were taking charge of the situation and attending the party on Saturday.

He peered at them over the top of his glasses. "Don't you all have something better to do than spread gossip?" Then making sure he got his point across to Greg, he continued with, "And Greg, I'm sure Sara would appreciate it if you didn't discuss her personal life with everyone." Although he had to admit that he was surprised that Greg hadn't let something slip a long time ago. When Greg had found out about their relationship, they had sworn him to secrecy but he had never held out much hope that Greg would be able to stay silent.

Greg's eyes widened at the veiled threat in Grissom's words. Yep, there were definitely decomps in his near future.

But Catherine didn't hear the threat. What she did observe was the ticking muscle in Grissom's jaw and the tension and irritation in his voice. Yep, he still had a thing for Sara. He may have a girlfriend but it still bothered him to hear that Sara might have a boyfriend.

Greg started heading out of the break room. "I'm, uh, just going to go check up on some test results," he muttered. He squeezed between Grissom and Catherine keeping his head down in order to avoid eye contact with Grissom.

Catherine could feel the tension rolling off Grissom as she felt Greg brush against her in his attempt to avoid Grissom. If this was how Grissom reacted just to the mention of Sara having a date to the party, one that might be a boyfriend, she wondered what his reaction would be once he actually met the guy at the party. And she was wondering if Sara had found out yet that Grissom has a girlfriend and that he's bringing her to the party. She had a feeling the whole Grissom-Sara relationship was about to come to its boiling point. After all, never before had they both had significant others at the same time much less come face to face with each other while with those significant others. Oh, yeah, this was definitely one party that she was not going to miss!

* * *

TBC

A/N: I would appreciate hearing your thoughts on this chapter. This one literally brought me to my knees. I struggled with it right from the start and almost abandoned the whole story because of it. I'm actually up to writing chapter 10 but when I went to post this chapter on Friday, I didn't like how it had turned out. So Friday, I walked away in frustration, Saturday I mulled the storyline over and today I ended up rewriting this chapter. This is at least the sixth version but I'm finally (almost) satisfied. So if you leave a review, thanks so very much.


	4. Maybe, Maybe Not

Disclaimer: I will win the lottery and make them mine, all mine (oh, yeah, that's right . . . that's only a dream)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Maybe, Maybe Not**

_Wednesday, December 13, 2006_

Warrick was sitting on a bench tying his shoes when Catherine breezed into the locker room.

"Am I glad that shift is over," Catherine exclaimed as she headed to her locker. "I don't think I've heard so many different versions of a story from a group of witnesses before. Did you hear that one woman? She changed her story four times!" She opened her locker and rummaged around looking for her makeup case.

"I think Brass was ready to strangle that Candy chic." Warrick chuckled. "Did you see how she was coming on to him at the end? I don't think I've ever seen him that uncomfortable in an interrogation. He's usually a pretty cool cucumber."

"Well, she was all but giving him a lap dance." She touched up her lipstick and ran a brush through her hair.

"Got a hot date?"

"Huh?"

"You're primping. Figured you got a date."

"Nah. Just gotta go finish my Christmas shopping." She slipped on her jacket, grabbed her purse and slung it over her shoulder. "You got anything planned for the day?"

"Nothing special. Just the usual."

"I was thinking that maybe we could all grab some breakfast," she said as she slammed her locker shut and leaned against it. "I know Nick was just wrapping up that B&E of his and said he'd be heading out right after shift."

"Sounds good. It's been a long time since we did that. What about the rest of the gang?"

"Not sure how their case is going. I haven't seen hide nor hair of Grissom or Sara. I saw Greg go into the DNA lab about an hour ago."

Nick and Greg walked into the locker room both heading to their lockers.

"Hey, guys, you taking off now?" Warrick asked. "Catherine's buying breakfast this morning," Warrick said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"I am not!" exclaimed Catherine. "I merely said that we should go out to breakfast this morning. They don't pay me enough to buy breakfast for everyone."

"I'm in," Nick called out as he rummaged through his locker.

"Me, too," Greg chimed in. "After that scene last night, I need to unwind before heading home. That was some awful stuff."

Catherine was confused. She had been under the impression that it was just a home invasion. Guess she should've known better when Grissom called her a little ways into shift and told her he was pulling Greg off her case and putting him on the scene that he and Sara were working. "I thought it was a simple home invasion. What was so awful about it?" Realizing how her last comment could be misinterpreted, she quickly tacked on, "Not to say, that home invasions aren't bad or anything. But I thought it was something that could be handled by a couple people."

Greg sighed warily and slumped down onto a bench as he recalled the scene. "It turned out to be a domestic violence case but it wasn't just someone beaten up. There was a kid beaten to death with a baseball bat, another kid beaten up bad enough to end up in ICU and the wife stabbed to death. Doc Robbins said she was stabbed forty-seven times. There was blood everywhere in that house. The kids' bedrooms, the halls, the kitchen, the den, just everywhere. The husband confessed to it all in the end. And you wanna know the reason that he beat the kids?"

Looking around, he saw everyone nodding hesitantly. They all knew that the reason was going to be pretty bad. They had heard all kinds of excuses for murder and assault and every other kind of crime. But for Greg to bring it up specifically, it had to be really bad.

"He beat the oldest son, the one that died, because the kid missed making a basket at the end of the game and it cost them the game. He was 12 years old! Twelve years old and his father beat him to death over a stupid basketball game. And the younger kid got beat up because he supposedly got in the way when the father was going after the oldest son. Then when the wife got hysterical, he went after her with a knife and stabbed her."

Nick sat down beside Greg and laid his hand on Greg's shoulder. "Sorry, man. Those are rough cases."

"Tell me about," Greg harrumphed then sat there in silence for a minute or so. He sighed and then lifted his shoulders and sat up straight. "So can we talk about something else?"

"Sure, dude," Warrick replied. He could see that Greg was greatly disturbed by what he had seen and experienced that night. "So, umm…hey, the Christmas party is this weekend!"

"Yeah, man," Nick jumped in as he lightly punched Greg in the arm. Bet you can't wait. All that free booze."

At the mention of the party, Greg perked up. "And all those hot, heat-packing police babes. Don't forget those," he grinned salaciously as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Catherine just rolled her eyes. Was Greg was ever going to grow up? Looking at Nick, she inquired, "You're bringing Denise, right, Nicky?" She was curious to meet Nick's latest girlfriend. From what Warrick had been saying, it sounded pretty serious.

"Yeah."

"Is Tina coming?" Catherine asked as she turned her attention to Warrick.

"Yeah."

"What about you, Greg?"

"Nope. I decided to go stag this year. You know, find some cute babe with a sidearm and seduce her.

"Dream on," Warrick teased.

At the same time, Nick said, "What? This is too weird for words. Greg, the lab's self-proclaimed Romeo, has no date while the two biggest geeks in the lab both have dates. Heck, I don't think I've ever even seen Grissom at one of these Christmas parties."

"He's been to at least one Christmas party," Catherine recalled. "It was a long time ago. It was before Eddie and I got married. Anyhow, I finagled him into being my date. I don't think he's gone since then."

"Still, Sara's got a date, possibly a boyfriend. Grissom not only has a date but, in his own words, a girlfriend. Plus he's going to a party that he usually never attends. It's just too weird."

"If I wouldn't have it heard it with my own ears, I wouldn't have ever believed it," Catherine declared.

Warrick had wondered more than once if maybe Grissom wasn't just teasing Catherine. After all, no one had ever seen any indication of a woman in his life. "Are you sure he wasn't just pulling your leg? You know, he can have a pretty wicked sense of humor when he wants. He probably just said it to get you off his back."

"No, I don't think so," Catherine responded slowly and thoughtfully as she thought back over that conversation she had with him a little over a week ago. He had seemed pretty serious when he mentioned his girlfriend and he had mentioned her more than once – first when they were discussing the reappearance of his beard and then again when she had asked him to be her date to the party. Or was Warrick right and he was just pulling a fast one on her? Great. Now she was even more curious about what was going on with her very private and sometimes mysterious friend.

All of a sudden, Nick started chuckling to himself. They all turned to look at him wondering what he had found so funny.

"Oh, man, I just had a thought. What if, just saying here, what if Grissom's date is Sara and vice versa?"

Greg immediately turned away and started rummaging through his locker while Catherine and Warrick just stared at Nick like he had suddenly grown a second head.

"Come on, think about it. The two have been dancing around each other for years already. Then conveniently they both end up coming with dates the same year? Don't you think it's just a little too coincidental?"

"Nah," Warrick disagreed wholeheartedly. He didn't believe at all in Nick's theory. "We would've picked up on it if they were together."

"Have they or have they not been getting along better lately?"

"Well, yeah, they have," Catherine admitted.

"And look at how many cases they've been working together lately. Practically every case that Grissom works on, Sara works on also. Have any of us worked that much with Grissom lately?"

Warrick rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Yeah, I hadn't really noticed it, but you're right, Nick."

"Well, then, as Grissom would say, follow the evidence."

"Well, why don't we interrogate the witnesses?" Warrick uttered as he shook his head in Greg's direction.

"That's right, interrogate the witnesses," Nick agreed coyly when he realized what Warrick meant. Standing up, he clapped his hand on Greg's shoulder. "So, Greggo, who is this guy that Sara's seeing?"

Greg laughed nervously. "Why would I know anything about that?" He scrambled to get his stuff together so he could get out of there before things got out of hand.

Just then the door to the locker room slammed open hitting the wall and bouncing back quickly when the door was slammed back open again. Sara marched into the room with anger radiating off her. Not looking at anyone, she stomped over to her locker and yanked her locker door open so hard that it banged into the next locker.

Catherine, Warrick and Nick glanced nervously at each other while Greg thanked the powers that be that he was saved from anymore of Nick's interrogation.

Nick bravely asked, "Sara, is everything OK?"

"Just dandy," she spat with sarcasm dripping like syrup.

A minute or two passed in uncomfortable silence while everyone turned back to their task at hand. No one attempted conversation fearing that they would say the wrong thing and set the angry young woman off again.

Grissom briskly strode into the break room and propped the door open. "Why's this door closed?" he questioned tensely and not to anyone in particular. "It's supposed to remain open."

They guys and Catherine just looked at each other in confusion. What was the big deal about the locker room door being open or closed? And what had gotten into their two favorite geeks?

He just stood in the doorway staring at Sara with tension and anger were radiating off him. His jaw was tense, his lips were pressed tightly together in a thin line and his blue eyes were chips of ice.

Catherine, Nick and Warrick continued glancing at each other nervously before turning back to the drama that was unfolding before them.

Meanwhile, Greg shifted his locker door so that he could hide behind it more effectively. The lab ride had been tense as he could sense something was going on between Grissom and Sara but it had obviously escalated since he had left them a couple hours ago to work on his share of the evidence.

"Sara, my office, now," barked Grissom.

"No," she replied with a thread of steel running through her voice as she continued to stare into her locker. She couldn't believe that Gil was pulling this on her. Maybe she had been a little too affected, a little too involved, but so had he. He has always taken cases involving children a little too much to heart.

"Sara, now!"

"Save it. I already know what you're going to say."

"You want to do this here? Fine. Then let's do it here," he bit out bluntly. "You're off the case."

"What?!" she exclaimed as she spun around to finally face him.

"You heard me. You're off the case. We can't afford to lose a conviction because you harass a suspect."

"Suspect?! He confessed. He abused his wife and children. He beat them up and left them to die. He's not a suspect! He's an abuser and a murderer!"

"That doesn't change the fact that you almost physically assaulted him and an officer had to hold you back." He continued as Sara turned away from him and went back to staring into her locker. "If you would've made physical contact then he could've sued the police department and quite frankly, I don't know if I could've saved your job then. At the very least, you would've been on suspension again. You've already had two suspensions. You can't risk another one."

Peaking around his locker door, Greg interrupted. "Yeah, Sara, trust me. They put you through hell if you do something and the PD gets sued." He should know. He was still dealing with the nightmare of the James case.

"Shut up, Greg," she spat out.

Catherine gasped in shock while Nick's and Warrick's jaws dropped in surprise. Greg, hurt and devastated by Sara's verbal attack, ducked behind his locker door once again.

Grissom could not believe that Sara had just done that to Greg. He knew that she had a soft spot for the young CSI. She must really be hurting to do that. He wished he could just go up to her and wrap her in his arms. He knew that the scene reminded Sara too much of her childhood. When he had handed out assignments at the beginning of shift, they only information he had on their case was that a woman and her two children had been attacked in their home in what appeared to be a home invasion. There hadn't even been any mention of any dead bodies. If he had known that it was a domestic abuse case or that there was a stabbing, he never would've assigned Sara to the case with him. He had to remember to talk to the PD that they have more accurate information sent to the CSIs. But right now they were at work and he had to act like her supervisor, not her boyfriend. And as her supervisor, he knew that she had to learn how to control her emotions and not have any more of those outbursts like she just had in the interrogation room. He knew he couldn't always protect her or her job.

Sara slammed her locker shut and started walking towards the door carefully avoiding looking at him.

"Sara, you are bucking for a suspension!" he declared just as she came up about even with him. Inwardly, he groaned. What the heck was he doing? He had never threatened to suspend any of his team before. He knew he was being irrational and letting his emotions get the better of him but he couldn't seem to stop himself. That was definitely something he was not proud of. He was making it personal.

She stopped and stood there for a few seconds. Then slowly and stiffly, she turned her head to look him straight in the eye.

Grissom didn't think he had ever seen her eyes so cold, so bitter, or so hard.

"Go. To. Hell." She spoke each venom-laced word slowly and succinctly.

A collective gasp could be heard going up around the room.

As soon as she realized what she had said, her eyes widened in shock and self-loathing as all color drained from her face. But it was too late. The damage had been done. She had just made it personal.

Grissom's stranglehold on the files in his hands tightened and the papers crumpled. His face, if possible, became even tighter and his whole body tensed. It felt as if a knife had pierced his heart as the love of his life damned him. Then one thing they had vowed not to do had just been done. The line between their professional relationship and their personal relationship had just been crossed. Not because she had spoke those words. But rather because of how those words affected him. He knew she was fighting instinctively. And he was reacting personally. He wasn't going to suspend or fire her for talking back. Instead, he could feel himself closing off emotionally. He didn't know how else to react. It was the only way he knew to react. If anyone else would've said such things to him, he might've been hurt initially but would soon realize that it was just spoken in the heat of the moment. But this was Sara.

They just stared into each other's eyes, each seeing the hurt in the other's eyes but not knowing what to do. After several long, tense moments, Sara left the room and Grissom just stood there, a muscle in his jaw ticking.

Finally, Grissom seemed to realize that this had all taken place in front of the entire team. "Get back to work!" he growled.

"It's actually end of shift," Greg spoke up timidly.

"Then what are you still doing here? You're off the clock." With that he spun on his heel and marched out of the room.

A collective sigh of relief could be felt as the tension eased in the room.

Eventually Warrick turned to Nick. "Well, Nick, still think those two are an item?"

Catherine, also looking at Nick, just cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

Nick cleared his throat being a little embarrassed at his previous speculation. Rubbing his thumb along his chin, he grinned sheepishly and said, "Well, uh, if the evidence changes, so must the theory."

"Spoken like a true Grissom prodigy," Catherine chortled. "Well, I think those two probably aren't interested in breakfast. Are you all still up for it?"

Nick and Warrick indicated that they were but Greg was concerned for Sara. He knew she would be hurting and could probably use a good friend about now, especially one that knew about her relationship with their boss. He had to check on her. It was the least he could do for her after all she had done for him after his attack. "I'm just going to check up on Sara," he muttered as he scurried out of the room. "Don't wait on me."

"Well, guys, looks like it's just us. Let's get going. I've still got a ton of Christmas shopping to do and I'd like to get it done this morning."

The trio finished gathering their stuff and walked out of the lab getting into their vehicles and heading over to their usual diner.

After Grissom left the locker room, he went to the men's room, tossed his papers on the shelf mounted below the mirror and splashed some water on his face. Bracing himself on the sink with his arms, he let his head and shoulders drop in despair. He didn't know if he hurt more for himself or if he hurt more for Sara. Her words had hurt him but he knew she was hurting worse than he could ever imagine. He didn't know what it was like to live in fear every single day. To feel helpless as the very people who are supposed to love and protect you hurt you. To see your own mother stab your father to death. He shuddered at all that she must've endured. He raised his head and stared at himself in the smudged mirror hanging above the sink. He felt like he aged ten years in the last few minutes and the image reflected back at him seemed to confirm that. Sighing deeply, he pushed himself away from the sink. Hiding out in the bathroom wasn't going to accomplish anything and there was still work to be done. Grabbing the mutilated files, he headed back out into the lab keeping an eye out for Sara.

He stopped by the DNA and trace labs to check for any results from their case. Seeing as there were none, he headed to his office. He was torn between wanting to run after Sara to comfort her and staying in the office and doing paperwork in order to avoid her and lick his wounds. He still couldn't believe she had said that to him. In all the years they had known each other, she had never crossed that line with him, either professionally or personally. He knew he shouldn't be taking it so personally. She was just lashing out like a wounded animal. She wasn't lashing out at him. She would've reacted that way to anyone who pushed the issue. But there was a niggling little doubt that wouldn't remain silent. What if she had meant it just for him?

Stepping into his semi-dark office, he tossed the files onto his desk for the first time realizing that he had mangled them. He was walking around to behind his desk when he felt a presence hiding between the shelves that were loaded with his experiments.

Sara noticed when Grissom halted. Like she, he had probably felt her presence even before his physical senses confirmed it. Even when they were fighting, they still had that connection. That awareness they always felt when in each other's presence even if their minds and bodies didn't know it yet. As she stepped forward hesitantly with her arms folded in front of her and hands squeezing and rubbing her upper arms, Gil slowly turned to face her. Their eyes connected and more was said in that look than could be said in a hundred years of conversation. The hurt, the apologies, and the love all were there. But both knew that wasn't enough. They each knew that without taking the risk of openly expressing themselves, the hurt and the doubts would linger.

Sara dropped her gaze to study the toes of her boots.

When she finally lifted her eyes to meet his again, he saw the glimmer of tears and his heart constricted. He never wanted to be the reason that she cried, at least not tears of sadness. He wanted those tears to be tears of joy and happiness.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her tone laced with guilt and regret.

Her breath lodged in her throat as she waited anxiously until he imperceptibly nodded an acknowledgement of her apology.

Slowly he raised his hand and brushed back the strand of hair lying across her cheek and tucked it behind her ear. She laid a hand over the top of his hand and rubbed her cheek into his palm.

"I'm sorry, too," he said quietly. "I shouldn't have pushed you the way I did. I should've talked with you, not yelled at you. I know what these kinds of cases do to you. I should've been more understanding." With his thumb, he brushed away the tears that had slipped from her eye. "I wasn't angry with you. I was angry with the father for doing that to his family and maybe even that mother for not protecting her children." He brought his other hand up to fully cup her face. "And I was angry with your father and your mother for making you live through that kind of nightmare." Then taking a deep breath, he finally confessed what was truly in his heart. "But I think the person I was most angry with was myself. I put you in that situation. I should've been protecting you instead I . . . "

"No, Gil, no," she interrupted softly but with conviction in her voice. "Don't blame yourself. Never blame yourself."

"But if I had known what we were walking into, I could've put you on a different case."

"Gil, stop it! We agreed. Personal stuff doesn't interfere with work. I don't want you to shield me. Would you do that for anyone else on the team?" At the slight shake of his head, she continued. "So don't do that for me."

"I can't help it. I just want to protect you."

"But you can't. Not if you don't want to jeopardize your job or mine. Besides, there was no excuse for saying what I said or doing what I did. I know what cases with children do to you. You were, you are still hurting, too, and all I thought of was myself."

"But yours is so much more personal. You've had to live through it."

Sara gave him a small smile. "You know, we could stand here all day and argue about this."

He smiled slightly in response.

A crash resounded from somewhere within the lab and he suddenly realized they were there in his office with the door open for anyone walking past to see. He reluctantly withdrew his hands from the supple skin of her cheeks. He tried to speak but couldn't. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Why don't you go home and get some sleep? I know this case had to take it out of you."

"What about you? You need some rest, too."

"I'm going to stay and do a little paperwork. I'll be home in an hour or two."

"Alright." She slowly walked to the door. As she was about to step through the doorway, she hesitated and placed her hand on the doorframe. They had apologized to each other and she knew they were on their way to healing but she just needed to hear him say the words. She knew all wasn't quite right yet but she just needed the reassurance that it would be. If she didn't hear it, she knew doubts would plague her. She turned halfway back into his office and looked at him standing beside his chair staring blankly at his desk. "Gil?"

"Hmm?" he murmured as he raised his head to look at her.

"Are we OK?" she asked worriedly.

He smiled sadly at her. He knew she needed the reassurance that they were alright but he couldn't bring himself to lie. They were on their way to healing but they weren't there quite yet. "We will be," he replied quietly.

She gave him a tight, little smile then nodded in acknowledgement. She knew then that everything truly would be alright. If they weren't going to be alright, he would've lied and said that they were already fine. Instead, he was honest admitting that he was still smarting at her words but that they would work through this.

A couple hours later, Grissom slipped quietly into their townhouse. The silence and stillness of the air told him that Sara was probably already in bed. He slipped his shoes off then headed directly to the stairs not even bothering to glance through the mail, eat a snack or even get himself a drink. He followed none of his usual routine. His thoughts instead were on Sara. For the last two hours, all he could think of was coming home and wrapping her in his arms and letting her know that everything was going to be alright.

He climbed the stairs quickly but quietly. He didn't want to disturb her if she was already asleep. He stopped in the doorway of their bedroom and watched her lying there with her back towards him, her shoulders moving slightly with each breath. When he heard a soft sniffle, he knew she wasn't sleeping but rather crying. He quickly stripped down to his boxers and slipped into bed. He spooned up next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Shh, honey. It's alright. Everything's going to be OK. Remember, we're in this together, forever."

She twisted within his arms until she was lying on her back and looking up into his beautiful blue eyes. She laid a hand on his cheek. After a few seconds, she raised her head and brushed her lips across his. Pulling back slightly she once again stared into his eyes conveying all her apologies and all her hurt. She kissed him again but with more feeling and more passion until he responded, crushing her lips beneath his. They spoke then with their bodies instead of words and let the healing continue.

Afterwards, silence filled the air. She rested her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat while his fingers slowly ran through her hair. He finally broke the silence with those four little words that he said so rarely but with so much feeling that when he did speak them, her heart would melt.

"I love you, Sara."

Tears sprang to her eyes and her throat constricted with emotion. She turned her head, brushed a feathery kiss across his chest then rested her head right above his heart. "I love you, too, Gil."

And the healing was complete.

* * *

A/N: Yes, this got a little bit more angsty than a Christmas story probably should. But I had to throw Catherine, Warrick and Nick off the scent. But don't worry, the party is drawing near and all will be revealed including how exactly Greg did find out.

Thanks for taking the time to read my story. And if you choose to leave a review, know that it's appreciated.


	5. Afternoon Delight

A/N: Sorry, I haven't responded yet to the reviews from Chapter 4. I put myself on computer & internet restriction the last few days so I would get some other stuff done. But know that I appreciate each and every review. You people are awesome! I never expected this kind of response to my little story.

A/N: One word of warning before you begin reading. This chapter contains SMUT. That's why the rating has been upgraded to 'M'. If you don't care to read that kind of stuff, either skip this chapter or read only the last half. We've finally arrived at the day of the party!

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its parent companies. Unfortunately.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Afternoon ****Delight**

_Saturday, December 1__6__, 200__6_

Sara leaned against the doorframe of Grissom's home office gazing at him sitting at his desk reading. His concentration was so consumed with the textbook that he hadn't noticed her standing there just drinking him in. Tonight was the night. Tonight she was announcing to the world that this was her guy. And he was announcing that she was his. Bursts of anticipation and nervousness tingled along all her nerve endings. She had to admit that when Gil first mentioned the idea of revealing their relationship, she was as nervous as a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. But as the day of the party had drawn closer, nervousness gave way to anticipation and the new possibilities for their relationship. She loved this man with all her heart. Now, tonight, she was finally going to be able to publicly lay claim to him and all the Sophias and Lady Heathers of the world could go jump in a lake.

Of course, their jobs and careers might be negatively impacted but that didn't seem as significant anymore. After their last fight earlier that week, the one that had happened in the locker room over the domestic abuse case, their relationship had changed. It was the first time the lines between their professional and personal relationships had been crossed and they had survived it. In some ways, it had actually strengthened their relationship. They realized that no matter how hard they tried to separate their two worlds, they were inevitably woven together. Damaging one of those relationships inadvertently damaged the other. But more importantly, strengthening one strengthened the other.

Sara straightened up and slipped quietly into the room. She came around behind Gil and slid her hands over his shoulders and down his chest. At her unexpected touch, he jumped slightly but then leaned back in his chair, closed his eyes and groaned. She nuzzled along his neck and started nibbling on his earlobe.

He tossed his glasses on the desk and swung the chair to the side. Growling "Come here," he grabbed Sara around the waist and dragged her onto his lap. He got his revenge when he started nuzzling her neck and nibbling at her earlobe.

She giggled as his beard tickled her neckline. She loved the sexy good looks of the beard but she hadn't quite got used to its tickle yet.

"Are you laughing at my beard again?"

"Sorry," she replied trying to sound apologetic but failing hopelessly. "I'm just not used to it yet."

He rubbed a hand across his beard and eyed her speculatively. "Hmm, maybe I should shave it off."

"Don't you dare, Gilbert! I love it." She ran her fingers through the short hairs of his beard. "It makes you look so wickedly sexy," she teased.

"Just for that . . . " He cupped the back of her head with one hand and brought her in for a forcefully passionate kiss. His other hand began wandering up her side until it rested right below her breast.

She whimpered a little and was rewarded with his hand moving up to cup her breast while his thumb brushed back and forth over the hardening peak. Their kisses intensified only breaking long enough for them to gasp a breath of air before coming back together for more. Hands roamed restlessly over each others' bodies. When Sara felt him hardening against her thigh, she pulled back. She dragged his hands from her body and laid a kiss in each palm before holding them between her hands.

"I have to go get ready for the party," Sara said as evenly as she could.

Gil's mind, still muddled with passion, couldn't quite comprehend Sara's words at first. As the fog slowly lifted, her words started making sense. Glancing at the clock, he was surprised to see that it was only two o'clock in the afternoon. The social hour first started at five with the dinner buffet running from six to eight. They had decided earlier to arrive at the party a little before six so they still had nearly four hours to prepare and get to the party.

"It's only two o'clock. We have plenty of time." He tugged his hands out of her grasp and let them roam up and down her backside underneath her tank top.

"No, Gil," she tried to say firmly but it came out breathy.

He continued kissing her along her neck and throat and started running one of his hands up and down her thigh. When his mouth started wondering down her cleavage, she found her resolve and stood up and out of his reach.

"Na-uh, Gil," she said seductively while holding up her index finger and wagging it back and forth. "I'm going to go get ready." Then leaning in, she whispered in his ear, "I suggest you do the same, Bugman."

She headed to the door putting a little extra sway in her hips just for good measure. When she reached the doorway, she looked over her shoulder. Oh, yeah. The pained expression on his face definitely showed he was all worked up. Everything was going according to plan. As a little extra insurance, she smiled flirtatiously and winked. Then turned and headed for the stairs and their bedroom. She was sure that as soon as he heard the bath water running, he'd come to help her "wash her backside."

She stepped into their large and decadently appointed en suite bathroom and looked around. The bottle of white wine was chilling in its bucket within easy reach of the whirlpool tub that was set into a platform. A couple wine glasses sat beside the bucket. Dozens of candles were everywhere ready to be lit. The scented oil was heating and its seductive jasmine scent already lingered in the air. Their robes and soft, fluffy towels lay in wait. A portable CD player was sitting in the corner ready to fill the air with soft, romantic classics. Seeing that everything was in order, she started running the tub pouring in a generous helping of bubble bath. As the tub filled, she lit all the candles all around the bathroom. She pinned her hair up in a loose bun then stripped off her clothes and tossed them in the hamper. Once the tub was full, she hit the Play button on the CD player, adjusted the volume and then gingerly stepped into the tub of steamy hot water. She sighed as the water soothed over her and eased the tension in her muscles. She leaned over the side, poured herself a glass of wine then leaned back waiting for her lover to come to her.

After Sara had left his office, Gil put his glasses back on and continued reading his textbook. Or at least he tried to read. She had ruined his concentration. His body ached for release. He didn't know what had gotten into Sara this afternoon but whatever it was, he was going to make sure he paid her back tonight. She didn't know it but he had made plans for after the party. Two could always play at the game she had started.

Suddenly, the sound of running water caught his attention. He listened closer and realized that it was the tub in the master bathroom. He smirked. He had just assumed that she would be showering. He suddenly recognized her little seduction scene for what it was. If she was taking a bath and this far ahead of time, she wanted him to join her and he was only too happy to oblige her every whim.

When the sound of running water came to an end, he tossed his glasses on his desk and shoved his chair back from his desk. Walking briskly out of his office, he took the stairs two at a time. He headed straight for their bedroom and right on through to their bathroom. He stopped in amazement at the seductive scene laid out before him. Candles glowed and flickered all over the room. Soft, romantic music along with the mysterious scent of jasmine filled the air. But the sexiest sight of all was Sara lying back in the tub with bubbles playing along her shoulders barely hiding her perky breasts. She tilted her head back taking a sip of wine. Slowly lowering her glass then turning her head to look at him, she spoke softly and seductively. "Come to wash my back, lover boy?"

A deep growl escaped his throat as he felt his body tighten and harden. He quickly divested himself of his clothes tossing them in the corner. As he stepped up to the side of the platform, Sara leaned forward. He stepped into the tub placing one foot on either side of her. Then he slowly slid down into the steamy water deliberately brushing up against her backside. He smiled coyly as he she gasped. Once he was seated, Sara wriggled back and leaned into him. He took her wine and quickly downed it trying to moisten his parched throat.

Sara leaned over grabbing the wine and the second glass. She filled the glass in her hand then refilled Gil's. "Mmm, isn't this nice?" she murmured as she laid her head back on his shoulder.

Gil brought his hand up and ran it through her hair loosening the pins holding her hair up until it fell around her shoulders. Then he ran his hand along the side of her neck then along the top of her shoulder. He bent forward and followed the same path with his lips. He set his glass aside and let his hands skim down her sides then slide around to her stomach and back up until they were cupping her twin mounds. He squeezed the tips lightly bringing forth a moan of ecstasy from her. He nuzzled her head to tilt against his other shoulder as he started kissing along the other side of her neck and down along the top of her other shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sara's glass dangerously close to spilling its sweet nectar. He slipped it from her hand and set it beside his. She then lifted her arms up and behind her to wrap around Gil's neck. She turned her head and brought his down to capture his mouth. She thrust her tongue into his mouth and he groaned deeply. One hand started sliding back down her stomach and as it lightly skimmed over her curls, she whimpered. His hand then started caressing her inner thigh while the other continued to tease her nipple.

"Please," she whimpered and ground her bottom into his crotch.

She felt his rod harden and lengthen even more as he groaned. "Baby, you're killing me," he moaned.

She let one hand drop from around his neck and trailed it lightly down his body until her hand laid on top of the one that was caressing her thigh. Slowly, she guided it back to the apex of her thighs. He slid one finger through her folds and when she whimpered even more, another finger joined the first and slid along her folds. He rubbed back and forth over her button and she stiffened in his arms.

"Let go," he whispered in her ear and then lightly bit her neck. At her first shudder of release, his hips bucked against her bottom. She groaned at the overload of sensations. As the last ripples of her climax worked through her body, she relaxed back into his body. She lay there for a minute gathering strength. She started slowly trailing her fingertips up and down his muscled thighs and felt the shudders ripple through his body. She leaned forward and turned herself around to face him. She settled herself on her knees straddling his thighs. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid kisses all along his jaw line.

"Your turn," she whispered against his lips before she kissed him hard. The kiss went on forever as their tongues dueled for supremacy until both were out of breath. They broke apart panting then Sara started rocking her hips back and forth so that the tip of his erection just brushed her folds.

He grabbed her hips and tried to bring her down onto him but she resisted. She sat back on his thighs and slid her arms down from around his neck. Her hands trailed down his chest brushing over his nipples. Shudders ripped through his body as she leaned forward and lightly licked and nipped at his nipples. His hips bucked and his erection lying against her stomach rubbed up and down.

"Sara, please," he pleaded as he grabbed her hips again and dragged her forward.

She leaned into him kissing him one last time then slowly lowered herself onto his rod. As he entered her, they released twin moans of ecstasy. She slowly slid up and down his hips bucking upwards driving further into her every time she slid down. Her walls tightened and pulsed around him as she stood at the precipice of her release. He felt himself tighten and with one more crashing together of their bodies, he drove into her releasing his seed. He groaned at their mutual release while she stifled her scream by biting into his shoulder. As their breathing calmed down and their heartbeats slowed, she leaned into his chest and laid her forehead on his shoulder. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she played with the curls lying along his neckline while he slowly rubbed his hands up and down her back.

As she leaned back into the circle of his arms, she saw the bite mark on his shoulder. She lifted her eyes in horror to meet his. She traced a finger over the outline and whispered, "I'm so sorry."

He grabbed their wine glasses handing Sara hers. He took a sip of his wine then grinned his famous half-grin. "I'm not."

Sara smiled one of her sparkling, gap-toothed grins. She then slid around so she was sitting sideways on his lap and drained her wineglass.

He refilled their wineglasses and they cuddled in comfortable silence sipping their wine. As their bodies calmed, the coolness of the bathwater penetrated their sensual haze. A slight shiver shook Sara's body so Gil took the wineglass from her and set both off to the side. He stepped out of the tub and headed over to the shower turning it on and adjusting the temperature. Once satisfied, he walked back over to the tub and helped Sara step out. He guided her over to the shower and drew her in standing so he protected her from the direct spray. He grabbed her shampoo and pouring a dollop into his hand, he slowly started washing her hair and massaging her scalp every once in a while stopping to kiss her. He turned them around so the spray rinsed the soap from her hair. He then worked conditioner through her wet strands and let the spray from the showerhead rinse it out. After he was done, he gathered her in his arms and laid a languid but sensual kiss on her. She stepped back out of his embrace and grabbed the shampoo then proceeded to wash his hair. Afterwards, they slowly kissed and caressed.

Sara sighed. As pleasant as the afternoon had been, she knew it was probably getting pretty late. Normally, she could've been ready in a few minutes but tonight was special. She wanted to take some extra time to make sure her hair and make-up were perfect. Sara spoke softly, "We really need to get ready."

Gil ran his hands up and down her back a couple more times. "I suppose you're right." He reached behind her and turned the water off. Opening the shower door, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He stepped out of the shower and grabbed another towel. She stepped out into the waiting towel Gil held. He proceeded to rub the soft terry cloth up and down her body drying her off.

Tingling spread throughout her body, spreading desire and tension. "You better stop," she moaned.

But he just continued.

She leaned her forehead onto his shoulder. "Gil, please," she pleaded. "Stop. Please, I really have to get ready."

He sighed and tightened the towel around her while she grabbed the edges to keep it from falling. He kissed her on the tip of the nose and swallowed hard in an effort to tamp down his burgeoning desire. "I'll uh, I'll uh just go downstairs for a little bit."

He went into their bedroom and slipped into a ratty old pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt. He headed downstairs and plopped down onto the sofa. He turned the TV on and found a somewhat interesting documentary on the Discovery channel about African lizards. But his mind wasn't really on the show. He was still upstairs with Sara. He sighed and shook his head. He still couldn't understand what kind of hold she had on him. No other woman had ever affected him like that before. He wasn't especially experienced with women but he also hadn't lived the life of a monk. But only Sara had ever had that kind of effect on him. In his other experiences, he could separate himself emotionally afterwards. But not with Sara, after making love, his thoughts remained on her wanting to make sure she was satisfied and content. All he wanted to do was go upstairs and make love to her over and over again. But he knew that wasn't going to happen. She wouldn't allow it, at least not today. So he just settled himself into the sofa and continued watching TV giving trying to get his libido under control.

Meanwhile, Sara was drying and curling her hair. She felt bad about kicking Gil out but she wasn't used to all this primping and knew she would need the extra time if they were ever to make it to the party on time. She shouldn't have started what she did considering they were going out that evening. This wasn't the first time an afternoon session of sensual lovemaking begged to be continued well into the evening and night. But those afternoons usually happened when they both had the evening off and had no other plans so they had all the time in the world to continue. But for some reason, after making up earlier this week and with their plans to come out at the party, her sex drive had kicked into high gear. She sighed as she contemplated the frustration in his voice when she kicked him out of the bathroom earlier. She'd have to make it up to him sometime.

Finally satisfied with the mass of curls piled on the crown of her head and the few loose tendrils curling around her neck and cheeks, she started applying her make-up. She had gone to a beauty salon in the mall earlier that week for a make-up lesson. She had never before paid much attention to make-up beyond lightly enhancing her natural beauty. Tonight was different however. Tonight she wanted to look extra special, not just because of the party, but because she wanted to astonish Gil. She wanted to show him that he had not made a mistake when he chose to be with her. She finished applying her mascara then leaned back from the mirror. She was pleasantly surprised at the smoky effect. Just a little blush and some lip color and she'd be almost done.

As she was finishing her make-up, she heard Gil enter the bedroom and come towards the bathroom. He stopped at the doorway and their eyes met in the mirror. She saw his eyes darken with desire and a warm glow spread through her. Mission accomplished. He prowled towards her. As he reached her, he lifted her chin up, bent down and thoroughly kissed her. As he pulled back, her eyes remained closed and all she could do was breath, "Wow."

"I could say the same. You look absolutely . . . . stunning."

She opened her eyes and gazed into his. She giggled then as a thought occurred to her.

Tilting his head a little, he looked at her quizzically.

"It's a good thing I don't have my lipstick on yet," she replied.

"Then I better take advantage of the situation," he whispered as he leaned in for a second kiss. Once he had breathless again, he straightened up. "Guess I better trim this mess," he said as he ran his hand along his beard. He trimmed his beard while she finished applying her make-up. It was not the first time that both were glad for the double-sink vanity. With them both on the same work schedule, it had come in handy more often than they cared to admit.

She finished before he did so she went into the bedroom to start dressing. She grabbed her new thong from Victoria's Secret and slipped it on then grabbed her gown off the hook on the back of the closet drawer. She shimmied into her dress, one of the very few that she had ever owned, and then checked herself out in the mirror. The deep red dress was made of a clingy, satiny material that hugged and accentuated her every curve. A wide band in the same cloth rested below her bustline with two small triangles rising from the band just barely covering her breasts. She was nervous. She had never shown so much cleavage before. She fiddled with the gathered material over her breasts trying to gain more coverage but the material just kept falling into its designed pleats. She adjusted the two very thin spaghetti straps that lay over shoulders. The skirt fell straight to her ankles and clung to her legs. She could only move because of the thigh-high slit on her right side. Turning around and looking over her shoulder, she checked out the back of her dress. The fabric dipped a couple inches below her waistline leaving her back bare except the two spaghetti straps the crossed about mid-back and attached to the sides of the front panel of the dress. She was beginning to wonder what possessed her to buy a dress that was so completely not her. Who was she trying to kid? She wasn't the sexy siren. This was something Catherine would wear, not her.

As Gil, stepped out of the bathroom and saw her backside, he left out a wolf whistle.

Sara blushed a deep red, almost as red as her dress. "I don't know. Do you think this is alright? I mean, it's just not me. This is something Catherine or Sophia would wear."

"Honey," he started out as he crossed over to her, "in case you haven't noticed, half the men in the department are hot after you. And after tonight, after seeing you in that dress, if they don't want you then either they're dead or they're gay."

"But still . . . "

Gil interrupted her laying his palm on her arm and sliding it down until he grasped her hand. "This isn't about Catherine or Sophia or any other woman. This is about you. And you look absolutely amazing in that dress. But you don't have to wear that dress to be amazing. You're amazing whether you're attending some ball wearing a designer gown or working a crime scene in jeans and a T-shirt or running around the house in some skimpy shorts and a tank top. You're beautiful on both the inside and the outside and that's what makes you an amazing woman and me an incredibly lucky man."

Tears welled up in her eyes and choked her throat. She barely was able to squeak out, "Thank you."

He leaned in and kissed her and would've deepened the kiss but she pulled back whispering, "Lipstick."

He sighed and gave up. Walked over to their closet, he pulled out his clothes for the evening. He dressed in his black dress pants with a black silk shirt. He then stood looking at his ties not knowing which one to put on. Seeing Sara's red dress, he knew he should probably pick out a red one but he had several red ties. Grabbing them all and laying them over his arms, he turned around to ask Sara her opinion. "Which one?"

At the same time, Sara was seated on the edge of the bed slipping on some shoes but they were not matching shoes. They were both strappy silver sandals but one had a higher heel than the other and she couldn't decide which one to wear. She was almost as tall as Gil, so she was a little worried that she might tower over him, especially with her hair piled high tonight. Well, she would just have to perform a little experiment. "Do you have your shoes on? Could you come here for a sec?" She spoke at the same time as him. Looking up, she asked, "Did you say something?"

"Yeah." Lifting his arms to display his numerous red ties, he asked again, "Which one should I wear?"

"Which suit jacket you wearing?"

"I was thinking of the charcoal grey one."

She shook her head. "Na-uh. Wear the black one."

Holding his arms out to the side with the ties dangling off his arms, he looked down at himself and then back up at Sara. "All black?"

"Yeah." As he looked at her with doubt in his eyes, she replied, "Trust me. You'll look hot."

He shrugged his shoulders. "OK, I guess the black one." Then looking at his ties, "So which tie?"

Tilting her head to the side, she contemplated the selection. The paisley one was definitely out. She'd always hated that thing and sometime when he wasn't around, it would have to accidently disappear. She glanced at the others and quickly narrowed it down to two choices – either the black, grey and red-striped one or the solid red one.

She stood up and hobbled a couple steps over to him on her sandals of two different heights and picked out her two favorites. "One of these two."

He turned around and hung the other ties back in the closet then turned back to her. Holding one in each hand, she held up both ties to his chest. Then she took one away and contemplated the remaining tie then reversed them. Finally she held a tie out to him.

"This one." It was the solid red tie that almost matched the color of her gown. Then glancing down at his feet, she said, "Good. You have your shoes on." She kissed him lightly. Then pulling back, she shifted her weight to her other hip and magically grew almost a couple inches taller.

Gil looked at her in surprise and then glanced down at her feet. "You have two different shoes on."

"Yeah. I can't decide which ones to wear. Now shut up and let me kiss you." She leaned in again and kissed him again but this time, she had to tilt her head down just a little to meet his lips. She broke the kiss and once again shifted her weight to her other hip. "This is much better," she muttered just before she kissed him again. She loved dancing with Gil and they tried to go to quiet, out-of-the-way restaurants that had dancing every couple months or so. The best dances were always the slow dances where they'd be wrapped in each others' arms and she would lay her head on his shoulder. The higher heels would definitely make that more difficult. The lower heels were perfect.

Pulling back, she walked back over to the bed. She slipped the higher heel off and put the lower one on while he proceeded to put on his tie.

Standing up, she walk over to the dresser and her jewelry box. "I just need to find some jewelry and then I'm ready to go."

As she rummaged through her jewelry trying to find the perfect necklace, Gil slipped on his black suit jacket then turned back into the closet. Reaching up, he took a small box off the shelf above his dress shirts. Opening the box, he grabbed a black velvet jewelry box. Shoving the box back onto the shelf, he started walking towards Sara.

"Sara, I have an early Christmas present for you."

She stopped her rummaging and looked back at him in surprise. They hadn't discussed anything about exchanging Christmas gifts early.

"I wasn't planning on giving this to you until Christmas when we opened the rest of our presents. But, well, I want you to have this tonight," he said as he held the jewelry box out to her.

She slowly took the box from him and tentatively opened the lid. She gasped as she saw a necklace lying sparkling on its black velvet bed. The pendant was a series of several graduating diamonds laid in a soft 'S' shape with the smallest diamond laid closest to the chain and the largest at the bottom of the pendant. The chain was a heavy sterling silver snake chain. It was absolutely gorgeous and took her breath away.

He stepped closer to her. "They said it's a journey necklace. The smallest diamond at the top represents the start of love. And each diamond represents that as time passes, love grows. That's how it is with you, Sara. At the start, I was just infatuated with you. Then you would do something special, something so very much a part of you and I would fall in love with you just a little bit more until finally, I had to admit I was probably in love with you and asked you out on our first date. And then on that first date, I feel hopelessly, passionately, 100 in love."

A single tear rolled down her check and he brushed it away with the back of his hand.

"Every day since I keep thinking, I can't fall in love with this woman anymore than I already am. But every day, my love for you grows stronger and deeper and I'm proven wrong. Sara, honey, this is why I want to do what we're doing tonight. I'm never going to be a very affectionate man . . . "

"You're doing a pretty fine job right now," Sara said through the tears and a light laugh.

He smiled at her and continued. "I'm never going to be a very affectionate man. I'm never going to be comfortable showing a lot of emotion around other people. But I do want the world to know that you are a very special part of my life. More importantly, I want you to know that you are my world and that I'm not ashamed of you or trying to hide you. I want you to be confident in us and in me. Because once I make a promise or a vow publicly, I'm not going to back away from it. And, Sara, this tonight, to me, is like making a vow to you that I will take care of you and love you and cherish you for as long as you will let me.

Sara slid into his embrace and squeezed him tight. "Gilbert, I love you so much. So very, very much. I don't think I could live if anything was ever to come between us, if we couldn't be together anymore."

He ran his hands soothingly up and down her bare back. "Shh, we're in this together. Forever."

Leaning back into his arms, she looked deep into his eyes. Seeing all the love and sincerity in his eyes, only confirmed what she had known all along. This was the forever kind of love. "Forever."

He released his arms from around her and taking the box from her hands, took the necklace out. Stepping behind her, he laid the necklace around her neck and hooked it. She stepped back to the dresser and admired her new necklace. She then went back to rummaging in her jewelry box until she found the diamond solitaire earrings Gil had given her for Valentine's Day. Placing the studs in her earlobes, she turned back around facing him.

"Guess I'm ready," she spoke softly as she gave him a nervous little smile.

"Let's go then."

He grabbed her shawl of the bed and placed it across her shoulders. Then placing his hand in the small of her back, he guided her out of the bedroom.

* * *

TBC 


	6. Grand Entrance

A/N: Thanks to everyone for the wonderful response to my story! I appreciate it. Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out but I think my muse joined the writers' strike. Thanks goes out to my beta Amanda Hawthorn.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. I'm just borrowing them until we get some new shows AND Sara comes back!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Grand Entrance**

Gil pulled the car up under the carport of the Mirage at the ballroom entrance. They sat in a nervous, hesitant silence. This was it. Once they stepped out of the car, there was no going back.

The closer to the hotel they had gotten, the more and more anxious Sara became. Her nervousness had her picking at the fringe beading along the edge of her wrap. The closer they got, the more she picked.

Gil turned sideways in his seat towards her and laid a hand on top of hers stilling them with his soothing touch. She stared at his hand. It was funny this effect he had on her. The touch of his hand calmed her frazzled nerves yet now, as always, she never felt more alive than when he touched her. She sighed deeply. Pulling her left hand free, she started lightly tracing a vein running across the back of his hand with the tip of her finger.

"You know," he spoke calmly and softly, "we don't have to do this. I can just as easily turn this car around and head back home." Gil was nervous, too. He was just doing a better job of hiding it. He had always been able to hide his feelings better than she could. Besides, if Sara knew how worried he was, that would only make her more anxious. He had to appear calm and confident for her if for no other reason.

She looked up at him then. She stopped her idle tracing and cupped his cheek. She rested her head back against the headrest. "No, I'm ready for this," she said softly. She cleared her throat giving him a small tense smile. "Just, you know, nervous. This could change everything."

"Not everything. This doesn't change us," he assured her.

"No, not us," Sara agreed. A few seconds and a calming breath later she added, "In this together, forever."

"Forever."

For years, they had hidden how they felt about each other. Well, he had to admit he had ignored his feelings while Sara struggled to hide hers. Then, when he couldn't ignore his feelings any longer and they had finally started dating, they both had been afraid that their fledgling relationship couldn't withstand the office gossip and the politics of the job. So they agreed to keep their relationship and their love hidden from the world. Tonight, they were finally opening themselves and their relationship up to all the outside influences of the world.

He knew that in some ways it would be easier now. But at the same time, things would be much more difficult for them and their relationship. They were both very private people who didn't trust others easily. Now everyone was going to know their business. He was glad they had taken their time to solidify their relationship before taking this step. Now they were confident in each other. Now they each knew that the other one would always be there no matter what. That was something that had been lacking at the start.

They had found sanctuary in each other and that safe haven had been more precious because it was an escape from their jobs. Unfortunately, after tonight, their refuge in each other and in their relationship would no longer be private and it was more likely now that their work would encroach on that. But he was ready to fight for their relationship if it should come to that, even to the point of giving up his job and career. Now that he had experienced the joy of being with Sara, he wasn't about to let anything take that away from him. Nothing was as important Sara. Nothing.

They gazed into each other's eyes gathering strength and courage from one another. Sara turned the hand in her lap palm upward and squeezed his hand. He smiled then turned his cheek into the hand that was cupping it and feathered a soft kiss across her palm. A little shiver raced along her arm and down her spine. He smiled at her involuntary response always amazed by the effect he had on her.

Turning, he opened the car door and stepped out. Walking around the front of the car, Sara drank in the sight of her man. She had been right. The black jacket definitely looked better. He was the epitome of sexy with his closely trimmed beard dressed all in black with the red silk tie and a white satin handkerchief peeking out of his suit jacket pocket. She smirked as he pulled her door open.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"I was just thinking that I'll have to beat the ladies off you tonight if I want to keep you to myself."

He quirked a puzzled eyebrow at her.

"You look very sexy and dangerous tonight, kind of a like a gangster. Like an Al Capone-type gangster."

He offered her his hand to help her out of the car. "You probably don't want to say that too loud considering the company we're keeping."

She placed her right hand in his and swung her right leg out. As she did so, the fabric of her dress clung to the leather seat while her leg slipped out of the long slit running up the right side of her skirt to reveal a firm, smooth thigh. She heard him swallow hard and looked up.

He was staring at her leg. He swallowed again then croaked, "Is that a garter?"

Glancing down, she saw the band of silk and lace that had caught his attention. Looking up at him, she smiled coyly. "Why, sir, I don't believe that is the kind of question a gentleman should ask a lady."

"Then we had better get out of here before I do something decidedly ungentlemanly," he growled.

She slid out of the car teasing him a little by deliberately making sure a little more leg was exposed than was necessary.

"What are you trying to do? Kill me?"

She stood up and the dress fell into place wrapping around her legs. Maybe taking Gil's advice was a wise thing. He had always told her she needed a diversion. Well, tonight she needed a little diversion to help calm her nerves. Toying with her lover and getting him all hot and bothered would definitely be a distraction, and she'd be having some fun while she was at it. Sneaking a peek at him out of the corner of her eye, she smiled a little. Although she'd have to have mercy on his poor soul once they got home.

But while Sara was thinking of home and their king-size bed, Gil was thinking of her smooth, silky thigh and the suite he had reserved here at the Mirage as a special surprise. He appreciated the fact that for once he had had enough forethought to think that far ahead. He didn't know if he would be able to make it home in his current state. He didn't even know if he could make it through the party! He was still a little on edge from their bubble bath this afternoon. Seeing her in that dress and now that lacy garter was not helping matters.

He held his bent arm out and she slipped her hand in the crook of his elbow. He handed the car keys to the valet and they walked towards the door. Crossing the lobby heading towards the Grand Ballroom, they were greeted by a number of people that they knew through the LVPD, the sheriff's office and even the lab. Most greeted Grissom immediately but did a double-take when they realized that the beautiful brunette on his arm was one Miss Sara Sidle. But more so than that, it was the fact that the two were there together that put the question into people's eyes and tones. The questioning glances and curiosity only increased once Gil possessively anchored his arm around Sara's waist after one idiot tried hitting on her. By the time they reached the ballroom, a small buzz was already making its way around the lobby.

"Ready?" he asked as they stood on the threshold of the ballroom.

Taking a deep breath, she nodded slightly. "Ready."

He held out his arm and once again, she placed her hand in the crook. They stepped through the doors and took a few steps into the ballroom.

Sara gasped in awe at the beautifully decorated ballroom. Billows of white satiny fabric were draped from the ceiling of the ballroom along with glittery, dancing snowflakes. Soft blue and lavender lights played off the fabric and snowflakes creating a dreamy winter atmosphere. Groupings of evergreens flocked in white were scattered randomly along the walls and in a few strategic places throughout the ballroom. "It's like a winter wonderland," Sara breathed in awe.

As a waiter passed by with a tray of white wine, Gil snagged a couple of glasses handing one to Sara. They sipped at their wine and glanced around the ballroom looking for familiar faces. They knew most everyone there. Some they worked with on a regular basis while others they knew only by sight, but they still hadn't spotted anyone from the lab's night shift crew.

"Do you see them?" Sara asked in a hushed whisper.

"No, not yet."

As Sara continued looking around for their friends, she noticed someone making a beeline straight for them. She leaned over slightly and whispered in Gil's ear, "Trouble. Ten o'clock." She then quickly gulped down the remaining contents of her glass and grabbed a second glass from another passing waiter. She was going to need all the fortitude she could find to get through this one.

Seeing Sara's reaction, he quickly looked to his left. Ecklie. Great. He had to be one of the first ones to spot them. Well, best get this over with so they could enjoy the rest of their evening. That is if Ecklie didn't ruin everything. He'd have to just remain calm. That had always been the most effective way to handle the weasel.

"Gil," Ecklie greeted him snidely as he came up to them. "I see you decided to join us this year. Guess even you can only spend so much time with your experiments and bugs."

"Conrad," he greeted him coolly. "Nice to see you as well. Where's your lovely wife?" He had met Ecklie's wife only a few times but felt sorry for her for being married to such a jackass. She had seemed like a very lovely and kind-hearted woman.

"She wasn't feeling well so she stayed home."

It was then that he recalled that he had heard a rumor a few months back that Ecklie was getting divorced. Although he normally didn't listen to office gossip, he hadn't been surprised. Ecklie could only be handled in small doses.

"But who is your lovely date, Gil?" he asked with a sickly sweet tone turning his attention to Sara. He gathered her hand in both of his in greeting but froze when he realized exactly whose hand he was holding. The shock visibly shook his body. "Miss Sidle," he said very coldly and very harshly. He dropped her hand abruptly like it was a hot coal.

At Ecklie's tone and actions, Gil wrapped his arm around Sara's waist offering his support and protection. She leaned in closer to his side presenting a united front to Ecklie.

Ecklie's eyes practically bugged out then narrowed to thin little slits. "What's going on here? How long has this been going on?"

Gil shrugged nonchalantly. "A while now," he replied vaguely.

Grissom's ambiguous answer only angered him. "You realize this is against department policy, don't you? There is to be no fraternization among team members, especially between a supervisor and a subordinate. You should know better, Gil." His voice kept rising and rising and was starting to draw the attention of the people around them. Then suddenly, he felt like a kid who on Christmas morning had received the best Christmas present ever. A conniving grin broke out. He finally had something on both Grissom and Sidle – the two people he hated the most. He could almost taste the sweet victory. He finally had the perfect opportunity to get them both out of his lab.

Unbeknownst to him, his tirade was also drawing the attention of the sheriff. Upon seeing that it was Ecklie and Grissom who were getting into it, he made his excuses to the people he was visiting with and made his way over to the trio. Even the sheriff knew that Grissom and Ecklie barely tolerated each other and he didn't want the party ruined when it had barely started. After all, it was coming upon an election year and a ruined Christmas party was not worth the risk of losing any single precious vote. He had been fed up with Grissom's refusal to play politics on a number of occasions but he also knew that Ecklie deliberately provoked Grissom every chance he got. The least he could do was get Ecklie off his back for the evening.

"Gil. Conrad." The sheriff greeted as he joined them. "Happy holidays." Turning to Gil's date and seeing that it was Sara Sidle and that Grissom had his arm wrapped around Sidle's waist, he surmised why Ecklie was so animated. He was sure Conrad, as the assistant lab director, would use this new knowledge to work even harder against both Grissom and Sidle. However, both were invaluable resources to the department. Grissom had catapulted the Las Vegas crime lab to the second best crime lab in the nation right behind the FBI and had the highest solve rate in the lab, while Sidle had the second best solve rate. He'd gladly play politics on their behalf if it meant keeping them happy and at the lab. Losing them would mean the solve rate would drop. If the solve rate dropped and more crimes went unsolved, then more constituents would be dissatisfied with his work and wouldn't be voting for him in the next election.

"Miss Sidle, may I say you look lovely this evening."

"Thank you, Sheriff," she replied modestly and with a little surprise. She hadn't expected the sheriff's low-keyed response after Ecklie's agitated reaction. She was sure Ecklie would have fired them on the spot if he could have whereas the sheriff appeared to be hardly reacting at all.

"I take it that this is more than just two co-workers accompanying each other for the evening?" the sheriff questioned.

Sara could feel Gil's arm around her tense as his fingers began to dig into her side.

"It is," he replied a bit defensively.

"I see." The sheriff slowly nodded his head in contemplation. "This has been going on a while then?"

"Yes," replied Gil as he drew Sara a little closer to his side.

"I see, I see," he replied while continuing to slowly nod his head.

Meanwhile, Ecklie was getting angrier by the second. Even his face was starting to turn red. He could not believe the sheriff's non-reaction to this blatant disregard for the personnel policy. "This calls for immediate disciplinary action," he finally spluttered to the sheriff. "They have blatantly disregarded the personnel policies. I always knew that he was protecting Sidle." Turning towards Gil and Sara, he sneered, "Now I know why!"

"Conrad!" the sheriff rebuked sharply. "Now is neither the time nor place to get into this. I'm sure Gil and Miss Sidle would like to enjoy their evening without your threats hanging over their heads."

Ecklie turned an even deeper shade of red and seethed trying to find any words to express his anger. Finally giving up, he turned on his heel and stomped away.

Sara couldn't help herself and giggled a little. She quickly covered her mouth but a few more giggles slipped out. She saw the twinkle in Gil's eyes and realized that he was fighting hard not to grin and laugh himself.

"Don't worry about him," the sheriff told them. "He's a pompous ass." He smiled as Grissom and Sara could no longer control themselves as a couple chuckles slipped out. "Unfortunately, he's right. This is against department policy and there will have to be some changes. I'm assuming you both would like to remain on the same shift?" When he saw each give a slight nod in agreement, he continued. "Perhaps we can find someone else to handle Miss Sidle's personnel reviews and such. Don't worry about it. You two have both gone above and beyond the call of duty several times. I'm sure we can find some kind of solution to satisfy everybody."

They both were pleasantly surprised at the sheriff's offer. This was much better than what they had hoped for.

"Thank you," Grissom responded sincerely as he removed his arm from around Sara's waist and held his hand out to the sheriff.

"Not a problem," the sheriff said as he shook Grissom's hand. "Are you both in the office right after the New Year?"

"Yes," Sara replied.

"Alright, just call my office sometime and set up an appointment for after the first of the year. Come in and sit down and we'll discuss this further." Noticing someone of significance trying to get his attention, the sheriff quickly bade them a good evening and left.

Sara grinned happily as she looked at Gil. "That went much better than I expected."

Gil was relieved that the sheriff was on their side and had, for at least the evening, put Ecklie in his place. "Sounds like we at least have the sheriff on our side."

"After Ecklie's outburst, I was sure the sheriff was going to come down hard on us."

"Well, I don't think we have to worry about Ecklie or the sheriff anymore this evening. So let's just put it behind us for now and enjoy ourselves."

Just then someone came over greeting Sara. The couple mingled for a while with various officers and other personnel with whom they were acquainted.

Meanwhile, most of the night shift CSIs and their dates were gathered around a large banquet table at the opposite end of the ballroom. Nick was engaged in conversation with Warrick and his wife Tina who were seated on his left. His girlfriend Denise was visiting with Catherine and her date Eric who were seated to her right. Catherine and Eric had been on a couple dates before but there hadn't been much of a spark between them. However, he agreed to escort her to the party tonight in exchange for being his date to his office's Christmas party the previous weekend. It was a mutual agreement that had satisfied them both.

Greg was at the party as well but they were having a hard time keeping track of the hyperactive ex-lab rat. Since he came stag, he kept popping in and out as the lure of one beautiful woman or another kept drawing him away from the table.

The night shift lab techs had laid claim to the table next to the CSIs. As a result, there was a lot of good-natured ribbing between the two tables. Nearly all the lab rats were there with their significant other or a date. Even Hodges was there although he ended up coming stag. He claimed he had a date but that she had gotten sick at the last minute. No one believed that tale.

Even though Catherine and her date had been the last ones to arrive, she had somehow finagled it so that she was seated facing the door. She was making sure that she would see Grissom and his girlfriend and Sara and her date the instant that they showed up. Ever since she found out nearly two weeks ago that Grissom had a girlfriend, she had been going stark raving mad trying to get any dirt on this alleged girlfriend. So far, all she knew was that it must be pretty serious and that was based solely on deduction rather than evidence. He did occasionally go on dates like maybe once or twice a year and even that had slacked off in recent years. But in all the years she had known him, he had never had a girlfriend. After Sara joined their team and she saw the sparks between the two, she thought that maybe the two geeks would become an item. But they never had and now it looked like Grissom had moved on. And since Sara had a date for tonight's party, she must have realized that Grissom was never going to commit to her and was finally moving on, too. Either that or she was trying to make Grissom jealous. He had certainly been jealous when Sara had been dating that EMT Hank, although he never would have admitted it. Instead, he just punished her for having a life. Whatever did happen, she just hoped that her two socially-inept friends would finally find some happiness, whether it was together or apart.

The conversation around the table flowed as freely as the alcohol did. When the conversation lulled momentarily, Catherine whined for the umpteenth time to no one in particular, "Why didn't you get a table closer to the door? We can't see what's going on up by the entrance sitting way back here."

"Ah, come on, Catherine," Warrick teased. "Just admit it that you're watching and waiting for Grissom and Sara to arrive with their dates. It's killing you because you didn't know that either one was involved and that you couldn't get any info out of them."

Catherine's just glared at Warrick.

While the CSIs were filling their dates in on the complicated Grissom-Sara relationship, Nick happened to glance over to the doors. What he saw astounded him. It wasn't that Grissom had just arrived with his date. Rather, it was Grissom's date that astounded him. She was stunning. No, stunning wasn't the word. She was hot! He let out a low whistle slapping Warrick in the chest with the back of his hand to get his friend's attention. Pointing to the doorway, he exclaimed, "Check out Grissom's date, man!"

Everyone's head swiveled towards the entrance. Even the lab techs had overheard Nick and turned to look as well. They were all surprised by Grissom's date. Comments and speculation flew all around and between the tables.

But Catherine didn't hear any of it. She had always figured that if Grissom ever hooked up with someone, she would be some geek, kind of like he was. Like Sara was. That was one of the reasons the two had always seemed perfect for each other. They were both geeks. Not to say Sara that wasn't nice looking. It was just that she never paid much attention to fashion or put a lot of extra effort into her appearance. But Grissom's date couldn't be called a geek by any stretch of the imagination. She had to admit that she was a little bit jealous. Not only was this woman beautiful but she also was a fair bit younger than she was. Even from across the room, she could see that his date was at least ten years younger than him. And if she was dating Grissom, she must have brains as well. There was no way that Grissom would tolerate some simpering airhead. This woman obviously had the whole package.

Catherine slowly became aware of the conversation flowing around her. The comments and speculations about Grissom and his date were flying. She then noticed Ecklie approaching the couple. "This doesn't look good," she said to the table in general. "Ecklie's headed straight for Grissom."

"Geez, can't that asshole lay off for even one minute," Warrick groaned. "He's always on Grissom's case."

They observed that the conversation between Ecklie and Grissom and his date appeared to be getting heated.

"Is it just me," Nick inquired, "or does it look like Ecklie knows Grissom's date?"

"It sure looks that way," Warrick replied. "Wonder how he knows her? I doubt Grissom would've told him anything about her if he didn't tell us."

"No way," Nick exclaimed. "Gris can't tolerate Ecklie. There's no way he'd say anything to him. He must know her some other way. He sure looks pissed off."

Catherine turned to the guys. "Did you just see how Grissom pulled her closer to him?" she said in awe. "That is so unlike him."

"Yeah, well, you think that's interesting?" Nick said. "Look who's joining them now."

Everyone turned back just in time to see the sheriff joining the little group.

"OK, that's just plain weird," Nick said. "Doesn't it look like the sheriff knows her as well? Who is this mystery date of Gris's anyways?"

"Good luck figuring that one out, Nicky," Catherine huffed. "I've been trying to get something out of Grissom for the last couple weeks already and nothing. He's as close-lipped as ever, maybe even worse."

"Yeah, you know how Gris is," Warrick interjected. "You won't know anything unless he wants you to know it. And that rarely happens."

Nick had a funny feeling that he knew the mystery woman but he couldn't put his finger on it. "Maybe I'm just imagining it, but isn't there something familiar about her? I can't place it. It's like something about her actions are familiar."

"I noticed that, too," Warrick told his friend.

Suddenly Catherine realized that she had been so distracted with Grissom and his date that she hadn't been keeping an eye out for Sara. She quickly looked around the room but didn't see her tall brunette co-worker. "Hey, has anyone seen Sara yet?"

"No, I haven't," Warrick replied. Standing up and using his height advantage, he scanned the room but couldn't find her. "No, I don't see her. If she is here, she's hidden away somewhere."

"Maybe it's just as well," Catherine muttered.

"Why's that?" Nick asked.

"Can you imagine what's going to happen once Sara sees Grissom's date? She's going to get all defensive and moody. Or for that part, what Grissom is going to do once he sees Sara with her date. Remember how he was when he found out Sara was dating Hank? He was so jealous he treated her like dirt."

"Oh, that's going to make for a great party mood," Warrick replied sarcastically.

They continued observing Grissom and his date. The conversation turned to other topics but every once in a while someone would make some comment about the couple. They all noticed how the couple kept in constant contact. Either she would be holding onto his arm or they'd be holding hands or his hand would lie on her back. They all knew that Grissom was never one to openly show affection so they were all a bit surprised at his behavior.

At one point, Grissom's date was engaged in a conversation with another woman. While the two women were chatting, he looked around the ballroom. When Catherine noticed his gaze swinging around to where the team was seated, she rose a little ways off her seat and waved her arm to get his attention. Snagging his attention, she saw Grissom raise his arm in acknowledgment and then once again immediately lay his hand at the back of his date's waist.

"Well," Catherine stated, "I got his attention so they should be heading over this way." With an eager grin, she continued gleefully. "We'll finally get to meet this mystery girlfriend of his!"

But Catherine and the rest of the team would have to simply wait a little while longer.

* * *

TBC 

Yeah, I know . . . I'm cruel. But if you kill me now, you won't get to see the team's reaction:)


	7. Revelations

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating. I never intended to go this long between updates but work has been a little bit stressful lately. Thanks to all my readers and for those that reviewed. I never got around to responding to the reviews for Chapter 6 but they were all greatly appreciated! Lastly, but not least, thanks to my beta Amanda Hawthorn.

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own them.

* * *

**Chapter** 7

**Revelations**

A few minutes after Grissom had located the team across the ballroom, Sara's acquaintance from the police department left them in search of her husband. Leaning in slightly, Grissom informed Sara that he had located the team and that Catherine had seen them.

"Really? Where are they?" Sara looked around anxiously. They had survived Ecklie, the sheriff and a number of associates. Other than Ecklie, everyone appeared to be accepting them as a couple. Surprisingly, very few people had commented or asked questions. But now they were talking about the people that mattered the most to them both. These were the people that they worked with and interacted with each and every day. These were their co-workers, their friends, their family.

"They're back there over in the corner."

Sara quickly glanced in the direction that Gil indicated but just as quickly turned her back. "Well, I guess we best get this over with. I'm sure they're just waiting to bombard us with questions." Her voice was tight and her body thrummed with tension.

"What's the matter?" Grissom asked with concern as he started rubbing her back to ease the tension.

Quickly glancing back again, she asked, "Don't you think it's odd that not one of them has come over yet? Not even just to say 'hi'?"

"Well, we haven't exactly gone over there ourselves."

Sara rolled her eyes. She could always count on Gil to be logical even in the most illogical situations.

"You know what I mean," she responded slightly irritated. "You know how Catherine is. I'm surprised that she didn't march over the instant we arrived demanding answers, but she hasn't. That's not like her."

"No, it's not."

"You don't think they're mad, do you?"

Gil didn't reply right away. This was new territory to him and quite frankly, he felt a little off balance. All of his years of observing human behavior did not seem to be helping tonight.

"I don't know." He paused a moment before continuing. "Or maybe they haven't figured it out yet."

"Why do you say that?" Sara asked, confused.

He shrugged his shoulders and quirked an eyebrow.

Sara felt they couldn't have been more blatantly obvious unless they had started making out in the middle of the dance floor. "We came in together. We've been together the entire time. How could they not have figured it out yet?"

"Well, honey, you don't exactly look like yourself."

"And exactly what's THAT supposed to mean?" Sara demanded as she pulled away from him.

Once again, he had stuck his foot in this mouth. This relationship stuff was tough, not that he regretted any of it. "I simply meant that you are looking even more beautiful than usual and you might have caught them off-guard." He leant in and placed a soft kiss on her temple.

"That better be what you mean, buster," she teased as she let herself be taken back into his embrace.

Grissom was silent for a couple minutes while Sara looked around for other friends and acquaintances. Now that the time had come to face the team, he wished they were at home enjoying a quiet evening. He wished he was holding Sara in his arms as they lay curled up on the sofa or snuggling while they both read or better yet, lying in bed holding her and listening to her softly breathing while she slept. But they were here now, and the time had come to complete their mission. They had to finish what they had started nearly a month ago when they had decided to attend this party but a few more minutes wouldn't hurt. Besides, he missed holding her in his arms and there was one socially acceptable he could get her there.

"Dance with me."

"Hmm," Sara murmured as she turned her attention back to him.

"Let's dance."

She recognized the delay tactic for what it was and was not about to complain. "I'd like that," she replied smiling flirtatiously.

They were heading for the dance floor when the head coroner of the day shift approached them. Grissom groaned knowing that once snagged it would be a long time before he would be able to get away. The man could talk incessantly about nothing at all.

Leaning in, he quickly whispered, "This guy can talk forever. If you can think of any excuse to get us away from him, use it." Sara laughed quietly at Grissom's plea.

As the day coroner reached them, he greeted Grissom but completely ignored her. He immediately launched into a one-sided conversation about a convention he had recently attended. While the coroner was looking off in another direction, Grissom rolled his eyes and Sara nearly burst out laughing.

They had been standing there listening to the boring simpleton for several minutes when Sara saw Greg approaching them. She sighed with relief. Surely they could somehow use Greg as an excuse to escape this guy. She lightly jabbed Grissom in the ribs, and once she had his attention, she jerked her head slightly in Greg's direction.

Grissom gave his infamous half-grin when he saw Greg. This was one time he appreciated the youngest member of his team.

"Sara," Greg called out when he approached them. "Could I steal you away for a dance?"

"Well, I, um," Sara stumbled as she looked at Gil. She'd love to get away from this guy for a while but knew she would feel guilty for leaving Grissom to suffer the day coroner alone. "I really shouldn't," she replied shaking her head at Greg.

"Aww, come on, Sara," he whined. "You're safe with me. It's not like I'm going to hit on the boss's girl."

"Greg!"

"Come on," he cajoled. "At least fulfill one of my fantasies."

Grissom, overhearing that last comment, glared at Greg but he was so intent on Sara that he completely missed it.

"Hey, boss," Greg interrupted the coroner's monologue. "Sorry," he apologized quickly to the other person before turning back to Grissom. "Would it be alright if I steal Sara for a dance or two?"

Grissom knew that Greg was pretty harmless even though his behavior and comments were sometimes wacky and off-color. Besides, he knew better than to answer for Sara. He had made that mistake once or twice early in their relationship and quickly learned his lesson. "That's up to Sara."

"Are you sure, Gil?" Sara asked laying her hand on his forearm.

"Go ahead. You should enjoy yourself."

"Well, if you're sure?" Seeing the acceptance in Gil's eyes, she pecked him on the cheek before turning back to Greg. "Well, Greg, I guess you've got yourself a dance partner." She slipped her arm through his as she warned him, "But only for one or two dances and no more. And no funny stuff!"

As Greg led her away, she felt guilty for leaving Gil but was pleased to know that he trusted her. She knew that he was easily irritated with Greg's attentions towards her, especially after he had found out that Greg had had a crush on her at one time. He could've easily disregarded her wishes and rejected Greg's request. Despite feeling bad for leaving Gil to deal with the boring day coroner, she had to admit that she was having fun with Greg. He kept her laughing as he swung her around the dance floor.

Over at the team's table, they were all surprised by yet another unexpected turn of events. One of their own knew Grissom's date. They had been betrayed by the ex-lab rat.

"Oh, I'm so going to get that snake-in-the-grass," Catherine exclaimed. "Greg knows Grissom's girlfriend! He's been holding out on us!"

Warrick interrupted Catherine's tirade. "Well, Cath, it could be that Greg knows the lady but didn't realize she was Grissom's date."

"I don't know," Nick interjected. "Greg is scared of Grissom. Do you really think if Greg hadn't already known that they were a couple, that he would've approached them much less be dancing with the boss's girl?"

"True," Warrick replied. "I know I would be scared of being assigned to decomp duty for the next month."

"Yeah, the boss's date is one girl I would not hit on." He jumped when a fist punched him in his right shoulder. "Ouch," he exclaimed as he rubbed his shoulder and turned to look at his girlfriend.

"You had better not be hitting on any other girls, Tex," Denise threatened.

"Sorry, sweetie," he apologized as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I'm not looking at any other girls. I've only got eyes for you."

She smiled cheekily. "That's better."

Turning back to Warrick, he continued his conversation with his friend. "If I was unattached, I still wouldn't hit on Grissom's date. Geez, just look at how jealous he gets anytime some guy hits on Sara and they've never even dated."

"Maybe that's changed now that he's got a girlfriend."

"I don't know about that, man. Catherine told me last week that Sara's still a sore spot with him. Guess she got a reaction out of him when she mentioned that Sara might have a boyfriend, and that was after she had already found out that he had a girlfriend himself."

"I just hope that he finally let's her be happy. She deserves it."

"Well, I think she's a no-show," Catherine interrupted. "It's almost eight o'clock. If she hasn't shown up by now, I doubt she ever will. She probably found out that Grissom was coming with his girlfriend and decided to skip."

"But she said she had a date. If she already had a date, why would she back out just because Grissom has one?" Warrick asked.

"Just because she has a date, doesn't mean she's over Grissom." Seeing Warrick's confusion, she tried to explain. "Grissom attending with a date would be like rubbing it in her face, you know. Maybe she took it as another rejection or maybe she thought that he felt that she wasn't good enough for him." At her two male teammates' confused looks, she threw her hands up in the air and sat back in her seat with a huff. "Men! Clueless as the day is long!"

Warrick and Nick looked at each other and shrugged. They had no idea what Catherine was talking about. Women! They then noticed Greg escorting the lady back to where Grissom stood with the nightshift coroner and now Doc Robbins and his wife as well. They watched as Greg and Sara greeted the Robbins and then Greg shaking Grissom's hand before leaving the small group.

"Well, Grissom obviously isn't pissed at Greg," Catherine stated. "I think Nick is right. Greg must've already known about the couple and they must've known that Greg knew."

As Greg had escorted Sara back to Grissom and the day coroner, he saw that Doc Robbins and his wife had joined Grissom.

"Hey, Sara, Doc Robbins is there. You want to go back or should we dance some more?"

"That's alright. Let's go join them."

"You sure? I know you and Grissom have been trying to keep this thing kind of quiet. You know, on the down low, under the radar."

"Yeah, yeah, Greg, we know," she responded as she laughed at his silliness. "But if we still wanted to hide this, do you really think we would've come together tonight?"

Greg felt kind of like an idiot. He was just so used to having to keep 'The Secret' to himself for so long already that his protective instincts just automatically kicked in.

Noticing Greg's sheepish grin, Sara teased him. "Just because you're off the clock doesn't mean you can quit using this," she said as she tapped him on the temple.

"Hi, Doc," Sara greeted the night shift coroner and shook hands. She then greeted Doc's wife holding out her hand. "Mrs. Robbins."

"Please, Sara, how many times do I have to tell you," the coroner's wife exasperatingly teased her as she gently took Sara's hand. "It's Janice. Mrs. Robbins is Al's mother."

"Janice," Sara replied, instantly at ease with the older woman. Everyone loved the night shift coroner's wife. She was a lively woman with a wonderful sense of humor. She treated all the night shift CSIs like they were her own children.

"Good evening, Mrs. Rob. . ." At Janice's mocking glare, Greg quickly changed his greeting. "Janice."

"Much better," she pronounced.

The day shift coroner, suddenly realizing he was surrounded by the night shift, was feeling distinctly uncomfortable and quickly excused himself.

The remaining group chatted comfortably for a couple minutes until Greg announced that he was off in search of some unattached female companionship.

Shaking Grissom's hand, Greg spoke. "Thanks for letting me borrow Sara for a couple dances." Then turning to Sara, he risked his boss's wrath and pecked Sara on the cheek. "Thanks for making one of my dreams come true, Sara," he whispered in her ear. He walked away then with a huge grin and a small wave.

The Doc and his wife exchanged puzzled glances at this rather odd interaction among Greg, Grissom and Sara.

As Doc observed Grissom taking Sara's hand in his, a twinkle came to his eye and a knowing smile spread across his face. "So that's why you two have been so chipper lately," he teased.

Sara blushed lightly while Grissom just smirked.

"So, Sara, you finally got Gil here to join the land of the living."

"Yeah, I guess I did," she replied as she gazed adoringly at her lover.

Janice muttered sarcastically, "This coming from a man who works with corpses every day." Then lightly laying her hand on Sara's arm for a brief moment, she congratulated the couple.

"So the rumors were true," Doc stated.

Grissom hadn't been aware of any rumors although he knew he shouldn't be surprised, especially after yanking Catherine's chain with talk of a girlfriend. He didn't know if he really wanted to hear what they were, but he just had to ask, "What rumors?"

"Over the last couple of weeks, rumors have been flying about you two being involved." Upon seeing the surprise on his friends' faces, he quickly rushed on as he correctly guessed what their concern was all about. "But not with each other. No, they were more about how each of you was dating some other person. There was speculation about who and for how long and how serious it was but there was never any talk about you two being together, at least none that I heard."

Looking at each other, Gil and Sara both had the same thought. "Catherine."

Doc looked at the couple with speculation. It wasn't often that he ran across couples who could finish each other's thoughts like that. He wondered how long the two had actually been together but decided not to ask. He knew they were private people who would only be comfortable sharing such information in their own time. It was hard to get either one to open up and he should know. He had tried many times with both of them and with very little success.

Greg eventually made his way back over to the team's table. "Hey, gang." He dropped down onto the chair next to Warrick's wife. "Hey, Tina, having a good time?" he asked as he nudged her with his shoulder.

"Yeah, alright," she mumbled obviously less than happy to be there.

"So, Greggo," Nick said overly charming as he crossed his arms on the table top and leaned towards Greg.

Noticing Nick's actions and how they were in direct contrast to his sweet-talking tone, Greg was feeling a little threatened. Then noticing that Warrick was doing the same, his heart started pounding and his palms became sweaty. He was obviously in trouble with his teammates and he didn't have a clue as to why. Then noticing Catherine's glare also directed his way, he knew he was in deep, deep doo-doo. "Hey, what's up?" he asked as he squirmed and laughed uneasily.

Nick began the interrogation. "Well, Greggo, we noticed you dancing with the bossman's girlfriend. What's up with that?"

"Uh, nothing." He didn't understand what the big deal was about dancing with Sara. All the guys had danced with her at one time or another.

"Spill it, Greg. You know who his girlfriend is, don't you?"

"Yeah. Don't you?" he innocently asked.

"If we knew, we wouldn't be asking you, now would we?" Nick replied smoothly. A little too smoothly.

Greg was surprised to see both Catherine and Warrick shaking their heads confirming that they hadn't recognized Grissom's date. He couldn't believe they didn't realize it was Sara. Sure, she was dressed up and looked a lot hotter than usual, but she didn't look that different, did she? Course, if they were expecting someone else . . . that must be it. Yeah, the mind could play some dirty tricks.

"So, who is it, Greg?" Catherine then threatened him. "If you don't tell us, I'll make sure you're on decomp duty for the next month."

Greg just snorted at Catherine's warning which stunned his co-workers. Threats of decomp duty were a highly effective method to get anyone to spill his guts. It had always worked in the past, especially on Greg.

But he knew the bigger threat lie with Sara. What Catherine could do to him was nothing compared to what Sara would do.

"Sorry, Sa. . . uh, Grissom's girlfriend has threatened me with much worse." Looking anxiously around the ballroom, he saw Grissom and Sara headed for the dance floor. Shit. Until they finally joined the team, this was not a safe place for him. When he had found out that the two geeks were involved, Sara had threatened his family jewels if he let anything slip about their relationship and he was not about to become a pauper tonight. Even though they were coming out about their relationship, he was not about to be the one to spill the beans to the rest of the team and risk his precious package. Searching for any excuse to leave the table immediately, he used the first thing he could think of.

"Look, there's a cute redhead over there giving me the eye. I'm going to go make all her dreams come true." He quickly departed thankful to be away from the Spanish Inquisition. However, he had no idea what he was going to do until the happy couple arrived at the table and it was safe for him to rejoin his friends.

"Did Greg just imply that we should all know Grissom's girlfriend?" Warrick asked looking at his co-workers.

"He did," Nick replied. He looked back to the spot where Grissom and his date had been but they were gone. He finally spotted them on the dance floor. What he saw just did not jive with what he knew about his very private, very unemotional boss. "Ah, man, this is just getting too weird. Look at them out on the dance floor!"

They all turned to see Grissom and the beautiful brunette wrapped tightly in each other's arms dancing cheek-to-cheek.

As Grissom and Sara stepped onto the dance floor, Grissom wrapped one arm around her waist and grabbed her right hand holding it against his chest. Feeling his warmth surround her, she relaxed into him. She wished it was just the two of them alone dancing in their living room. When they first started dating, she had been surprised to find that Grissom was an excellent dancer and actually enjoyed it. She had always felt awkward on the dance floor, especially ballroom dancing, but with practice and Gil's encouragement, she quickly became a smooth dancer herself. When they wanted to treat themselves to a night out, they would often find an out-of-the-way restaurant that offered dinner and dancing.

She slipped her hand out of his and let it creep up around his neck to join her other hand. His free hand then slid around her back and he clasped his hands together at the back of her waist. They stared deep into each other's eyes communicating in their special way without any words. A curly tendril flirted against Sara's cheek and she tossed her head a little to encourage it to fall back into place. When it refused to move, he brushed it back and then laid his hand back at her waist.

"How you holding up?" he asked with concern.

"I'm fine." She paused for several seconds replaying their encounters already that evening. "I'm kind of surprised at people's reactions. Most everyone has been pretty discreet. I was expecting to have to answer a lot more questions."

"You know what that means?"

"What?"

"The rumor mill is going to be running overtime."

"I thought you didn't care about gossip and rumors," she teased with a smile.

"I don't, when it's just about me. But they're going to be talking about you as well, and I don't like that. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll be fine. I promise. Rumors are just that . . . rumors. We know the truth. All I care about is how our friends take us being together and I don't think they're going to be listening to any of that. They trust us. At least I hope they do."

"Just remember, if things don't work out, this is not our only option. There are plenty of places out there where we could both find work. It would be tough leaving but we'd be fine. Remember, we're in this together."

The love and affection in his eyes assured her of his sincerity. "Forever."

"Forever."

He wrapped his arms tightly around her as she clung to him. She rested her chin on his shoulder and leaned her cheek against his. They danced to another couple songs when she felt his chest rise and fall with a deep sigh. Pulling back slightly, she smiled at him.

"Time to face the music?"

"Yeah. Ready?" he asked.

She nodded slowly.

They reluctantly broke apart. He took her hand and laid it in the crook of his arm and placed his own hand comfortingly over hers as they slowly walked off the dance floor. As they made their way to their team's table, they had to stop occasionally as people greeted them. The closer they got to the table, the tighter her grip on his arm became. She needed more contact than just her hand lying on his arm. She slipped her hand into his, threading their fingers together, and gripped tightly. He squeezed her hand in response then released it and slipped his arm around her waist. She relaxed into his side comforted by his warmth and support. He was not going to retreat at the last second as she had once feared. Rather, he was surprising her. He was being more demonstrative than she had anticipated.

"They've spotted us," Sara whispered in his ear when she saw Warrick wave a hand in greeting. She waved back and saw the initial shock and then the dawning awareness in his eyes. "I think you were right. They didn't recognize me." Sara giggled a little at how easily she had fooled her friends.

Warrick felt the shock travel through him as he recognized Sara's wave. Sara's date was Grissom? Grissom's girlfriend was Sara? He couldn't wrap his mind around it. "Nah, it can't be," he muttered under his breath trying to convince himself that his eyes were playing tricks on him.

"You say something?" Nick asked.

"Uh, guys, we did see Sara come in with her date. We just didn't realize it was her."

"Huh?" Noticing the direction of Warrick's stare, Nick turned and was stunned. Surely this was some kind of joke. Maybe this was payback for all the teasing they had given the two resident geeks about their lack of social lives. This couldn't possibly be true, could it?

Catherine, noticing that her co-workers were distracted, slid her gaze in the direction of their rapt attention. "What's goi . . . " As soon as she caught sight of the couple walking towards her, she was speechless.

As they strolled up to the table, Grissom greeted them all. "Good evening, everyone. Merry Christmas."

Sara just smiled. "Hey, guys."

* * *

TBC

A/N: I don't recall ever hearing Doc Robbins' wife's name in any episode. If anyone does remember her name being mentioned, would you please let me know what it is for future reference? Either leave me a review mentioning it or PM me. Thanks!


	8. True Confessions

A/N: Seems like the time between my updates is getting longer and longer. Sorry about that. I've been trying to concentrate on the final chapters of this story. Thanks for continuing to read and support my story. It's been wonderful. Once again, thanks to my beta Amanda Hawthorn – you're keeping me on my toes!

Disclaimer: Still don't own them or even have a vested interest in them. I'm just playing with the characters for a while.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**True Confessions**

Grissom pulled out the empty chair beside Eric, Catherine's date, and indicated that Sara should have a seat.

As she sat down, she glanced up at him. "Thank you." Smiling, she turned to face her co-workers.

Grissom seated himself beside Sara, leaned back and laid his left arm along the back of her chair trying to appear calm, but the dead silence hovering over the table did nothing to appease him. He squirmed a little in his chair. He had expected some kind of reaction but this was not it. He cleared his throat. Turning to Sara, he uttered teasingly a little louder than a whisper, "I think we shocked them."

Grimacing, Sara muttered, "I don't think they're taking it too well."

Their voices finally shattered the spell that had fallen over the team upon their approach. Suddenly everyone was talking all at the same time. A jumbled chorus of questions rang out.

"What's going on?"

"When'd this happen?"

"How long has this been going on?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

Finally, Sara raised her hands in resignation. "Uncle, uncle." Once everyone quieted down, she reached out to Gil and laid one of her hands in his and said, "We'll tell you everything." She blushed slightly and quickly glanced at him. "Well, we'll tell you some things, but just one question at a time."

"Are you two really together, as in dating?" Nick quickly asked.

Grissom nodded slightly in acknowledgement, "Yes, we are."

"So you're like girlfriend-boyfriend?" Nick continued.

Sara grimaced. They had briefly discussed that once before coming to the same conclusion. They both felt awkward with those labels, especially at their age, but neither liked the title of 'significant other' either. "Yeah, I guess that's what'd you call it."

"How long have you been involved?" Warrick asked with a hint of coolness in his tone.

"For a while now," Sara answered.

"That's all we're going to get?" Warrick questioned tersely.

"Yes," she replied shortly. She was a bit taken back by Warrick's standoffish attitude. She had figured that Warrick would be the one to react the least. Of the entire team, he was the one who most believed that people should just be left to live their lives. That's why his aloofness was confusing her. She went on to explain her curt answer. "Sorry, but we both feel it would be best to not share the specifics of how and when we got together. We don't want to create any awkward situations for anyone." Then noticing Catherine's uncharacteristic quietness, Sara hesitantly asked, "Catherine, you haven't said anything. Are we OK?"

Catherine shook her head and crossed her arms tightly over her midriff as she tried to hold back the tears. She didn't understand why she was feeling this way. For so long she had been hoping that Grissom would finally take a chance on Sara. She was happy for them. Really, she was. But she felt so hurt and betrayed. Just by their actions and speech and by how comfortable they were with each other, she knew that they had to have been together for a long time already. Yet, they had never bothered to let her or any of their friends in on their little secret.

"Catherine, please," Sara pleaded. "Talk to us."

"Why should I? You never talked to us!" she snapped.

Sara jerked back in shock at the venom pouring forth from her.

Grissom, leaning forward, tried to calm his friend. "Catherine, we had our reasons for not telling you sooner."

"I'm sorry," Catherine apologized as a few tears slipped down her cheeks. "It's just . . ." She paused trying to gather her jumbled thoughts and emotions and form them into some kind of intelligible speech.

"I thought we were best friends, Gil. To think that you didn't trust me with this really hurts. After all these years and all we've been through together. . ." Her words trailed off as she shook her head and swiped at her tears. "I've always told you everything. I told you all about Eddie and every time I had a problem with Lindsey and the good times, too. You were always one of the first ones I ran to when I had good news. I just really thought we were closer than this. It just hurts. I'm sure it hurts all of us to know that you didn't trust any of us."

Just then, Greg rejoined them taking his previous seat next to Tina. "Hey, gang! What's happening?" Seeing Catherine glaring at him, he wondered what he had done wrong this time. "Or maybe I don't want to know." Her next words quickly cleared up his confusion.

"Well, that is everyone except Greg." Turning her glare back on the couple, she angrily interrogated them. "Why did you tell Greg and not the rest of us?"

Sara blushed a deep red, almost as red as her dress, while Grissom shifted uneasily in his chair. When Grissom's and Greg's eyes met briefly, Greg hastily looked away while Grissom quickly dropped his gaze to the table, both obviously too embarrassed to even look at each other. Nick and Warrick looked at each other with the same exact thought running through their minds. That must be some juicy story and they would have to get that story out of Greg one way or another. They certainly would never be able to get it out of the bossman.

Sara answered Catherine's question for the both of them. "Greg found out purely by accident. And when he did, we swore him to secrecy. So, please, don't blame him for any of this."

"How'd he find out by accident?" Nick asked knowing that it wasn't often that he could embarrass his boss. Observing Grissom still shifting nervously in his seat, he knew he had succeeded in doing just that.

"He found out and that's all you need to know," Grissom curtly replied hoping to put an end to the uncomfortable line of questioning.

"Please, let it go," Greg begged. He cringed at the images that swarmed his memory as he recalled exactly how he had found out. They were burned into his brain and, unfortunately, would probably be there for the remainder of his life. He could just see himself as a crippled old man lying on his deathbed with that scene running through his mind over and over and over again. The thought made him shudder.

Thankfully, the team finally realized that none of the three wanted to discuss it and they wouldn't be getting any answers, so they let it drop, at least for now. There were still plenty of other questions yet to be asked.

Warrick picked up the questioning. "We saw you talking to Ecklie earlier. Did he know about this?"

"No," they replied as one.

"What about the sheriff? We saw you with him as well," Nick asked.

"No."

"What's going to happen?" Catherine asked quietly as the full extent of the couple's actions finally dawned on her and she realized that this could all go way beyond just people knowing that they were in an intimate relationship. She knew there was some kind of departmental policy regarding fraternization. "Isn't there a policy against personal relationships like this?" she asked as she waved a hand between the two of them.

"There is," Grissom confirmed. "That is one of the reasons why we have kept our relationship quiet."

"You could be fired for this, couldn't you?" she asked.

Grissom answered honestly knowing that Catherine wouldn't accept anything less. "Yes, if they wanted to, they could fire me."

A contemplative silence settled over the table as everyone realized everything that was at stake.

Warrick suddenly understood Catherine's concern. They could lose Grissom over this. He didn't know how they could go on without him. He was like a father to him. Heck, he was like a father to most of the team. The thought of not working with Grissom anymore was making him angry. He was mad at management for having such a stupid policy and upset with anyone that would want to enforce such an outdated policy. He was sure he could include Ecklie in that group. He had to admit that he was even a little irritated with Grissom for taking such a risk, but then he started feeling guilty. Anyone looking at the couple could surely see that they were happy together and they both deserved all the happiness they could find. He certainly didn't want Sara to get hurt. She had always been there for him. Now it was his turn to be there for her. If Grissom could get fired over this, then Sara's job may very well be at risk, too.

Warrick's quiet question finally broke the silence. "What about Sara?"

"Being she's a subordinate, most likely they would only reprimand her," Grissom replied. "But if they wanted to get ugly about it, they could fire her as well."

"So what _is_ going to happen?" Nick questioned.

"We don't know," Sara said as she slowly shook her head. Noticing how down everyone was getting, she continued in an upbeat manner hoping to relieve some of their friends' worries as well as bring a little life back into the party. "But, hey, it looks like the sheriff is going to try and help us out, so don't worry about it!"

Still, a somber mood hung over the team.

Gil and Sara looked into each other's eyes. This was not going as well as either one had hoped. They both knew there would be a lot of questions and maybe even some hurt feelings initially but nothing like this. They had agreed that they would do whatever they could to keep things the same for their team. Unfortunately, all their teammates were seeing were the negatives. They needed to reassure them. They needed to be as honest and upfront as they could be right now. Sugarcoating things and keeping details from them was not going to ease their team's qualms.

Noticing the silent communication between their two favorite geeks, the team recognized that extra special connection between the two of them for what it really was. From the first day that Sara had arrived in Las Vegas, everyone could see that the two shared a special bond. But now that had changed. That connection was deeper and truer now. It was the kind of relationship that can only exist when two people are totally honest with each other and have shared all their hopes and fears and all of their deepest, darkest secrets. They realized that they were witnessing the kind of deep love and devotion that surpasses time and the worldly realm.

Grissom leaned forward, grasped Sara's right hand in both of his and laid their joined hands on the table. He sighed when Sara laid her free hand on top of his in a gesture of support and comfort. He just stared at their joined hands for a while. He had never been this nervous before in his life.

Then he remembered two other times in his life when he had been more anxious. The first was when he had asked Sara out for their first date. He had been afraid that she would reject him and he would be left to spend the rest of his life alone. The second time had been when they had become intimate for the first time. He was afraid of disappointing her and not living up to her expectations, but it had turned out to be the most incredible experience of his life. He had never felt more complete or more connected to another human being than that first time when they had made love.

Except for those two events, this was the most nervous he had ever been. Years ago, Catherine had told him that his team was forming a family around him whether he liked it or not. What he didn't realize until recently was that this indeed was his family. He had never been closer to any other people in his life except for his mother. They were more than just co-workers or employees. Catherine was the annoying little sister he never had, Jim and Al were like brothers while Nick, Warrick and Greg were like sons to him. At some point, they – his team – had become more important to him than his job. Now, there was only one thing, one person, which was even more essential to his existence than the team and that was Sara. She was his first priority now and she would be for as long as he had breath in his body.

Sara could feel the tension emanating from him. Even when Ecklie had confronted them earlier that evening, he hadn't been as tense as he was now. She could recall only one time when he seemed to be more anxious than he was now and that had been when he picked her up for their first official date. A small smile flitted across her face at the memory. The tentative knock on the door, the nervous grin and the initial stuttering all made her fall in love with him all over again.

In this moment, she understood his anxiety for she felt it, too. These people, the ones seated around this table, the ones that they worked with and laughed with and cried with, their opinions mattered the most to them. But as much as she loved and cared about them, Gil was her world. As long as he was by her side, she could face anything.

Leaning over, she whispered in his ear, "In this together, forever."

He squeezed her hand and even though he didn't look up, she instinctively knew he was smiling with that quirky half-grin that was his signature.

Finally, he looked up and around the table at his team members who were all earnestly waiting for him to speak. "Listen, we never meant to hurt you or exclude you . . . "

"Uh, excuse me, before you go any further," Eric spoke up as he shoved his chair back and stood. He could tell that this was turning into a very personal discussion among a group of people who were obviously extremely close to each other. He felt like an intruder and he saw that Denise was looking rather uncomfortable as well. He didn't know about Tina. She was a hard one to read. "Denise, Tina, would you like to join me at the bar? I believe these people might like some privacy."

Denise looked at Nick and at his nod of consent, she quickly rose, visible relief washing over her. The conversation was indeed turning rather awkward especially since she had never met any of Nick's co-workers before this evening.

Tina also got up, but rather reluctantly and only after Warrick quietly asked her to join the other two. She hadn't wanted to be here this evening and now to be categorically dismissed by Warrick's friends and co-workers only ticked her off even more. Warrick inwardly groaned. Seeing the expression on Tina's face, he knew he was in for an argument once they got home, that is, if she waited that long before she laid into him.

Before the trio left for the bar, Catherine laid a hand on Eric's and mouthed "Thank you." Once Grissom and Sara had shown up, all she had been concerned about was herself and the team. She never once gave any thought to the fact that her date might be feeling ill at ease. Too bad she wasn't attracted to him. He really was a nice guy.

Once their dates started walking off, Catherine scooted over to sit next to Nick. Noticing Catherine's move, Greg did the same by taking Tina's abandoned seat next to Warrick.

Seeing his team closing ranks, Grissom felt like he was facing the enemy rather than friends. Swallowing hard and grasping Sara's hand even tighter, Grissom began again. "When Sara and I started this, we didn't know what was going to happen. We didn't know if it was going to work or not. Even if it did work out, we didn't know where our relationship was headed."

"Or even if it would last," Sara interjected quietly, looking at Gil.

"Or even if it would last," he agreed. Glancing at the beautiful, loving woman at his side, he couldn't believe he had ever had doubts about her or their relationship. Turning his attention back to the team, he continued. "A lot of things were happening at work and with the team that made us, made me, realize that things were not always going to remain the same. That in a single instance, life can change forever and there won't be any more chances. That it really will be too late."

"When was that? What was happening with the team?" Catherine asked quietly.

Gil and Sara looked at each other. They had agreed a long time ago that they would never reveal the specifics of how or when they became romantically involved, but now they knew that being anything less than honest would only cause more doubt and mistrust among their teammates. Sara nodded imperceptibly giving Gil her consent to reveal as much as he thought appropriate. She trusted him.

Turning back to the team, he started relaying their story. "When Ecklie broke the team up, it made me stop and think. A lot. It made me think about the team and my relationship with each of you. I realized that I had lost more than my team. I had lost my friends. Then when Sara got suspended, I came to the conclusion that the reason I had lost those friendships was because I was pushing everyone away. I wasn't being the kind of boss or co-worker or even friend that I wanted to be. I wanted to change that. That's when Sara and I started really talking again and we started rebuilding the friendship that we had before she came to Vegas."

"Somewhere along the line, we had lost it and we both missed it," Sara explained. "I don't know how much you know about our relationship before I moved here but we talked or e-mailed each other nearly every day. When I came here, we still talked every day but it became more and more about work and less about us."

"A couple months after her suspension, we were working a murder case at a mental institution when Sara was attacked. It brought to mind something that she had said to me a couple years earlier. That someday, it could be too late. It was almost too late that day and I still blame myself for leaving her alone on an active scene. In the end, though, what really brought us together was you, Nick."

"Me?" squeaked a surprised Nick. How did he have anything to do with it? He had been on swing shift back in those days and rarely saw Grissom or Sara.

Sara reached out and grabbed Nick's hand.

"Yes, you, Nick. It was only a few weeks after the incident at the mental institute when you were kidnapped," she recalled as a few tears sprang to her eyes. Remembering Nick's kidnapping always did that to her. Those tears were a mixture of sadness for what Nick had to endure, of happiness for his safe recovery, of fear for nearly losing Gil in the explosion, and of joy for the change it brought in her relationship with Gil.

"Coming that close to losing you only reinforced the point that time is not always on our side and that I had to grab what was in front of me with both hands before it all slipped away. So I forced Ecklie to let me bring the team back together and I asked Sara out on our first date."

Catherine's jaw dropped. "You mean to tell us that you've been involved for nearly a year and a half already?"

"Yes," Grissom replied with a chuckle. "I was beginning to get worried about everyone's power of observation."

"Anyways, like we already said," Sara told them, "we didn't say anything at the time because we didn't know where our relationship was headed or if it would last. We didn't want to cause any tension or awkwardness for you guys if things didn't work out. From the very beginning, we agreed that if it didn't and it got too awkward for us to work together anymore, then one of us would change shifts or leave the lab and hopefully it wouldn't cause too much disturbance to the team. If we had told you about our relationship and then broke up, we were afraid that you would feel like you had to choose sides and the resulting tension could have eventually destroyed the team dynamics."

"Also, I had just convinced Ecklie to let the team come back together," Grissom stated. "If he had found out about us, I'm afraid he might've used that information to try and break up the team again. We were treading a fine line and we felt it was for the good of the team to not say anything."

"Also, as you all know, we are both fairly private people. . ."

"That's the understatement of the year," Catherine muttered as she rolled her eyes.

Everyone chuckled.

After a few snickers herself, Sara continued. "As I was saying, we're both private people and didn't want our relationship under the microscope and creating fodder for all the gossipmongers. As time passed, we got more and more used to keeping our professional and personal lives separate, and it was working. No one seemed to suspect a thing."

"So why now?" Nick asked. "Did something happen?"

"No," Sara answered him. "Nothing specific happened. It's just a lot of little things. For one thing, it has always bothered us to keep this from you all."

Grissom interrupted. "That's the one thing that has troubled us the most about this situation."

Sara continued. "But this way, too, we have our freedom to live our lives outside of work and not worry about who's going to see us together and run back to the lab spreading gossip. We can go to the grocery store or the video store or out for a night on the town and not have to wonder when we come to work the next night if we're going to be facing a bunch of stares or hear whispering behind our backs."

"But we assure you that this changes nothing at the lab or out in the field."

"Right. Nothing changes in how we do our work. We just don't have to worry that if I have to remind Gil about his doctor's appointment that you'll be wondering what's going on," she teased as she jabbed him lightly in the ribs.

"Ouch," he muttered. "You saw the reminder card. They had the wrong day of the week circled."

"And if you would've looked at a calendar, you would've noticed that the day of week and the date didn't jive and you could've called to confirm your appointment," she responded mockingly.

"Yes, dear," he muttered under his breath.

Sara scowled at him while the rest of the team was delighted at this little glimpse into the couple's private life.

Grissom regained control of the conversation. "Let me ask you a question. Thinking back, did you really notice any changes in how Sara or I interacted with each other or even with how we interacted with any of you? Did my management of the team change or that there was any favoritism?"

Catherine, Nick and Warrick looked at each other all shaking their heads.

Noticing that Greg wasn't answering, Catherine questioned him. "Greg? What about you? Did you notice anything different?"

Greg shrugged. "I've known for a while so I can't really say."

But Grissom wasn't going to let him off that easy. "Before you found out, Greg, did you notice anything different?"

Greg thought for a bit. "Not really," he said slowly. "I noticed that you were getting along better but I didn't really think anything of it." He hesitated a bit but then decided to jump in with both feet. "It was actually a relief in a way."

"A relief?" Sara asked surprised.

"Yeah, you guys, well, there was a lot of tension between you two all the time. We never knew when Grissom would do something and you would explode or when you would do something and he'd get all quiet and withdrawn."

"I agree," Nick added. "After the team was back together, I noticed that you were getting along better. I figured it came because you were forced to work together more often while the team was split up."

"Warrick, what about you?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah, I'd have to agree with Nick and Greg."

Sara looked at Gil. She thought she had hidden her feelings for him better than that. She felt guilty for allowing her personal feelings to affect her teammates and friends.

Feeling her eyes upon him, he turned to study her. He felt all the old guilt and anguish rising to the surface as he saw in her eyes the remembrance of those bad times when he had repeatedly pushed her away. "I'm sorry," he apologized to both her and the team. Turning back to the team again, he continued. "I never realized how much it affected all of you. I certainly never meant to cause any tension on the team."

"What's in the past is in the past," Catherine interrupted. "We can't live life regretting every mistake and every bad decision. Lord knows if we did, I couldn't be bothered to get out of bed in the morning."

Grissom nodded. He remembered when Catherine had told him something similar years earlier. He wished he could let go of all the regret he held but he knew that they had lost valuable time that could never be retrieved. But that wasn't the team's problem. It was his. Right now he needed to assure his team that he was going to do right by them. "Be assured you won't be seeing any changes at the lab unless they are forced upon us by management. I will do everything in my power . . . "

"We both will," Sara quickly interjected.

"We both will do everything in our power to cause as little disruption to the team as possible." He didn't know what else to say. So much hung in the balance now. Right now, their future was in the hands of Ecklie and the lab director. He just hoped the sheriff would be able to pull a few strings like he had implied. He hated politics and he hated calling in favors but if it meant that he could keep his team together, then that's what he would do.

He leaned back in his chair and pulled Sara into his side wrapping his arm around her shoulders. It was the first time since they had started this discussion that they let go of each other's hands. As the blood rushed back into his white knuckles, he first realized how tightly they had been holding onto one another. He reached up and brushed a stray curl off Sara's cheek. She turned to him giving a brilliant smile. Her eyes were bright with love and with relief that this confrontation was finally over. He then did something he had never done before in front of his co-workers. He leaned in and kissed her.

Looking around them, they saw their teammates digesting everything they had seen and heard.

"Gil, why don't we go dance and give them a few minutes?"

He stood up holding his hand out to her as she rose. Then placing his hand at her back, he guided her to the dance floor.

* * *

TBC 

A/N: Hmmm…so why are Gil, Sara and Greg so embarrassed at how Greg found out about their relationship? And have all of Gil & Sara's secrets been revealed? Stay tuned to find out . . . .


	9. Friends & Lovers

A/N: Thank you to everyone for hanging in there. I certainly never intended to go this long between updates but life had other intentions for me. On the bright side though, this is a long chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers. I'm sorry that I haven't been able to personally respond lately but know that you time and effort is greatly appreciated. Thanks to my beta Amanda Hawthorn - you're keeping me on my toes.

Disclaimer: I have no claims to CSI or any of its characters. I also have no claim to Never-Never Land, Chris De Burgh's "Lady in Red" or anything else that may be copyrighted, trademarked or registered.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Friends & Lovers**

On the dance floor, Gil pulled Sara into the loose circle of his arms as she slid her hands up his chest and around his shoulders. They danced silently for a few minutes each trying to come to terms with their teammates' reactions. Eventually he noticed the tension holding her body stiffly in his arms and started lightly rubbing his hands up and down her back trying to ease her, but she remained uptight.

"Penny for your thoughts."

Sara sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. The warmth created by his caressing hands was slowly starting to relax her.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Raising her head, she refused to meet his questioning eyes. Instead, she gazed past him focusing on some random point in space. "Did we do the right thing?" she finally whispered.

He tightened his arms around her, drawing her closer as he heard the hurt in her voice. "I don't know."

He, too, had hoped things would go better and that their friends would be more accepting. He had hoped the team would recognize that they were merely trying to protect them. Instead, they seemed to have to taken their actions as some sort of personal betrayal.

"Wasn't it the right time? Or the right place?" Her words were laced with worry.

He cupped the back of her head and pressed her cheek to his. He breathed a sigh of relief as he felt her breath feather against his ear. At least this hadn't changed. His relationship with his team may be a little shaky but at least this was the same. Sara was still by his side.

"Maybe we should have told them from the start, even if we didn't know where this was going. Or even if we would've told them sooner then perhaps . . . "

"Sara, don't," he pleaded. "We can't rehash the past. All we can do is move forward."

"Ha," she snorted as she pulled back and grinned, finally meeting his gaze. "This coming from the man who apologizes practically every day for being an idiot for seven years."

"Never said I was perfect."

"And that's what I love about you," she murmured just before she brought their lips together for a brief kiss. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her fingers the curls at his nape as they swayed slowly to the music.

Back at their table, an awkward silence reigned as everyone tried to come to terms with all that they had learned in the last hour.

Finally, Nick broke the silence. "How'd we miss that? Sounds like they've been together for what? A year and a half? And we never once suspected anything?"

"They did do a great job of hiding it," Warrick admitted. "But remember earlier this week, before their big fight in the locker room? You said, 'What if they were dating'."

"Man, I was only joking," Nick exclaimed as he shook his head slightly. "I didn't really suspect anything. I just thought it was a funny coincidence that we never heard anything about either one of them currently dating someone and then all of a sudden, bam! We find out both have dates to the party. I was just looking at the evidence and drawing a possible conclusion. Grissom never comes to the Christmas party and Sara comes, but rarely with a date. Guess we were looking for a zebra when we should've been looking for a horse."

"I don't know. That might still qualify as a zebra," Warrick responded. "It certainly wasn't expected." After a couple more minutes of silence, Warrick questioned, "So why now? What made them decide to come out of the closet tonight? It's so unlike Grissom. He never says or does anything publicly."

"I don't know." Catherine shook her head slowly just as puzzled as her co-workers. "But I'll tell you one thing. I've known that man for more than fifteen years and I've never seen him open up like that before. Now I'm not saying that I'm expecting that all the time but if being with Sara brought about those changes, then hey, I'm all for it."

"Oh, no, I'm not saying I'm against it," Nick quickly protested. "It just threw me for a loop."

Warrick agreed.

Nick looked around the group. "And did you see that silent communication thing they had going on?"

"They always had that," Warrick countered.

"I think I know what Nick means," Catherine interceded. "It's different now. It's more intense, like all they had to do was look at each other and this whole conversation took place. Not many couples have that." In a quiet undertone laced with sadness, she mumbled, "Eddie and I certainly didn't."

"Yeah," Warrick agreed. He knew how Catherine felt. He and Tina had never had that either. They couldn't even communicate verbally much less silently like that. All they had were secrets hidden behind walls of silence that were occasionally broken down with bitter arguments only to be rebuilt thicker and sturdier.

"But you know what? It's about damn time," Warrick continued. "Those two were made for each other."

"Yeah," Catherine agreed as she grinned happily. "It took him long enough but he finally did it. He finally made a move."

Nick said, "I'm just happy for Sara. She deserves some happiness. She's never really said anything but I kind of picked up that she had it kind of rough growing up."

Greg spoke up then. "Do you think they could be getting married?" As everyone gazed at him with shocked expressions, he rushed on nervously. "It would explain why they've come clean. Might be kind of hard to hide being married." He gave a little shrug. "Just a thought."

Catherine continued to gape at him slack-jawed while Nick and Warrick looked at each with raised eyebrows. The thought hadn't crossed any of their minds but Greg had a valid point. It certainly would be a logical reason for exposing their relationship at this point in time.

Nick finally voiced what they were all now thinking. "So, how do we find out?"

Catherine quirked an eyebrow while Warrick muttered, "I'm not asking them."

"Not 'it'," Nick quickly responded throwing up his hands in protest.

They all turned to look at Greg.

His eyes widened in fear. "Oh, no, not me," he refused adamantly. "I already know way too much."

"And why is that, Greggo? How come you knew and the rest of us didn't?" Nick questioned while looking around him seeking confirmation that both Catherine and Warrick wanted answers as well.

Greg squirmed in his seat as the tips of his ears flushed a bright red. "Well, look at that, my beer is almost gone. I'm just going to go get another," he blathered as he swiftly jumped up.

"Oh, no, Greggo," Warrick objected as he reached up and clasped him tightly on the shoulder forcing him back down into his seat. "Not until you spill your guts. Besides, your glass is half-full yet. Nice try."

"Please, don't," Greg begged. "I really don't want to relive it. It's worse than . . . " He trailed off. Bad comparison! He had actually caught his parents doing it once and he didn't know which experience was worse . . . his parents getting it on or his boss and his friend getting it on. He probably already said too much. Worse yet, if Grissom and Sara found out he had let anything slip, he'd be doing decomps for the rest of his life and be on Sara's blacklist forever.

"Greg, tell us. Now!"

At that precise moment, Greg had never seen anything scarier than Catherine. Neither Grissom nor Sara had a thing on her in that department. So he sang like the proverbial canary.

"Well, it was earlier this year, January I think. Sara and I had wrapped up a really bad case and I could tell that she was taking it hard. When she didn't show up at work the next night, I was worried so I stopped by her place after shift to make sure she was all right. Only afterwards did I remember that she had told me she was going to be off for a couple days.

"Anyways, I got to her apartment and knocked on the door and it swung open. That kind of freaked me out because we all know how obsessive Sara is about safety. So I pushed it open and there were all these boxes stacked everywhere and it was a real mess in there. Then I heard these moans coming from around a couple stacks of boxes. I thought maybe she was hurt so I started following the moans and I swear I called out her name. Well, uh, when I, um, walked around a stack of boxes . . . Well, um, there they were . . . um . . . you know . . ." He could feel himself turning redder as blood rushed to his cheeks. However, observing his co-workers blank stares, he could clearly see that they were not yet getting it. "Geez, do I have to spell it out? Couch, man, woman. Get the picture?"

"You mean they were like . . . making out?" Nick sputtered.

"Oh, yeah." Grinning gleefully, he just had to say it. "They were rounded third and headed for home."

Catherine spit out her drink while Warrick and Nick groaned at the image that popped into their heads.

Warrick shook his head and muttered under his breath, "TMI, TMI."

"You're not serious?" Catherine finally managed to say. She couldn't imagine the infallible Gil Grissom being found in such a compromising position.

"Serious. Like in, I'd have seen less of Sara on the beach and boss man wasn't very far behind. Man, it was almost worse than finding out your parents are still doing it."

They were all laughing and groaning when something occurred to Warrick. "So what was with all the boxes?"

"Yeah," Nick said. "Why did she have boxes stacked up in her apartment?"

"She was moving. Apparently they had taken some boxes down to one of their vehicles and when they came back, they didn't check that the door latched behind them. At least that was they're explanation."

"She moved?" Nick asked. "She never said anything about moving. Why didn't she ask us to help? We would've gladly pitched in."

"Because when you're sleeping with your boss and you're trying to hide it from your co-workers, you don't exactly ask said co-workers to help you move in with him." Greg sat back in his chair satisfied that he had once again shocked his co-workers with that little gem.

"What?! They're living together!" Catherine screeched.

"Yep," Greg replied smugly and took a swig of his beer. He basked in the glory of finally having one up on Catherine. That didn't happen very often.

The glow of that moment didn't last long however, for just then, Grissom and Sara returned.

Noticing Greg's cat-that-swallowed-the-canary expression, Sara became a little suspicious. "Greg, what are you looking so smug about?"

Upon hearing Sara's voice, he choked on his beer and Warrick patted him on the back.

Catherine pinned a glare on the unsuspecting couple. "You're living together?!"

"Geez, Catherine, not so loud," Sara pleaded as the couple took their seats.

Grissom winced. He was all too familiar with that tone of voice coming from Catherine. It meant trouble. "Guess we forgot to mention that."

"Forgot to mention! You just forgot to mention the little old fact that you're _living_ together." Catherine's voice kept rising in pitch and volume.

"Yes, Catherine," Grissom groused impatiently. "We did not intentionally leave that out. Listen, we understand that you're all upset and disapprove of our relationship but it really isn't open for discussion. This is . . . "

"Wait a minute," Catherine interrupted. "Who said anything about disapproving? I think I speak for all us when I say that we're happy for you." Looking around her, she saw her colleagues all nodding their agreement. "It's about time you two finally got your act together."

Grissom and Sara looked at each other slightly shocked at this sudden turn-around in their friends' attitudes.

"You just surprised us, that's all." She continued then in a self-deprecating manner, "I mean, I feel a little foolish that I'm supposed to be making my living discovering clues yet I completely missed this. It would've been different if it had only been a few weeks or even a few months. But a year and a half!" Catherine finished off with a wry smile and a slight shake of her head.

"Me, too," Nick jumped in. "I can't believe you guys pulled it off. And, hey, sorry if I came off earlier as if I didn't approve. I'm happy for you guys. Not that it's my place to approve or disapprove. That's between you two."

"Yeah, congratulations," Warrick said.

"Thanks," Sara said as a dazzling smile lit up her features. "We were worried that we had irreparably damaged our relationship with all of you and we really didn't want that."

Eric, Denise and Tina, noticing that the mood at the table seemed to have lightened, came back, rejoining their dates. After some musical chairs so that everyone was once again seated with their respective date, the group fell into a comfortable camaraderie. The conversation and alcohol flowed freely as everyone enjoyed themselves.

Everyone was laughing as Nick told a funny childhood story about one of his sisters when Sara jumped as a pair of hands dropped onto her shoulders. Whipping around to see who it was, she relaxed when she saw that it was just Brass. "Geez, Jim," she chastised as she slapped his arm, "don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, Cookie. Merry Christmas, everyone."

Returned greetings rang out from around the table.

Laying one hand on Sara's shoulder and the other on Grissom's, Jim spoke. "So rumor around the party is that you two are having some kind of hot, torrid affair."

Grissom groaned while Sara asked, "Seriously? It's all around?"

"Well, if you wanted to keep it quiet, coming out at the biggest party of the year was probably not the brightest idea."

"Yeah, I'm beginning to wonder what we were thinking," she muttered as she glared at her date. After all, it had been his bright idea.

"So come on, Cookie, you owe me a dance."

"I do?"

"Yeah, remember, back when you two first got together? I told you that you owed me a dance."

Sara frowned at first wondering what Jim was babbling about but then realization dawned. "As I recall, that was supposed to be a different dance under completely different circumstances."

"Yeah, but if I wait for you two to get married, I'll never get my dance." He reached down, grabbed her hand and pulled. "So up, on your feet."

Puzzled by Jim's comment, Grissom's stare followed the pair as they headed towards the dance floor. Turning back to the table, he saw everyone looking at him. "What?"

"Jim knew?" Catherine screeched.

He took a sip of his drink before he shrugged nonchalantly.

Taking that as an affirmation, she continued her inquisition. "How long?"

"How long what?"

"Don't be so obtuse! How long has Jim known about you two?"

"Almost from the beginning."

"What?! You could tell Jim but you couldn't tell the rest of us?"

"Drop it."

But Catherine was back in her bulldog mode. "Seriously, Gil, how many people did know? Greg knew. Now we find out that Jim knew."

"I said drop it, Catherine," he bit out.

Finally heeding the warning, Catherine dropped it only to pick up on something else. "So what was that all about Sara owing Jim a dance?" Catherine inquired.

"You'd have to ask Sara. I'm not her keeper."

"So, you're not getting married?"

"Ah, no," he responded in a bewildered tone. He often wondered where Catherine got some of her ideas.

"Oh." After a short pause, she plowed on. "It's just that Jim mentioned marriage, and well, earlier we were just wondering if maybe that was why you guys decided to tell us now."

"No, we're not getting married and we have no intention of doing so, so you can just drop it." Actually, they had never discussed it but Catherine didn't need to know that.

Meanwhile, out on the dance floor, Sara was rather surprised by Jim's dance skills. She had never taken him to be light on his feet but he was.

"So how'd you convince him to come clean?"

"I didn't. It was his idea."

"It was?" Jim was flabbergasted. He never thought he would live to see the day that his introverted buddy would willingly reveal anything about his personal life, but, then again, he had changed since he had allowed Sara into his life. Most people probably wouldn't have noticed the difference unless they were really looking but being privy to his friends' private relationship, he had noticed. "You're good for him."

"Thanks. He's good for me, too."

"You know, I once told Gil that if he hurt you, I would kick his ass. Now I'm telling you, if you break that man's heart, I'll kick yours."

"I won't. I promise."

"Now tell me, how'd everyone take your little surprise?"

Sara winced. "Not so well," she replied and began recounting the tale.

"Sounds like they put you two through the wringer."

Laughing lightly, she replied, "Yeah, I now know that I wouldn't want to be on the other side of the table from any of them during an interrogation, especially Catherine."

"She can be one scary woman when she wants to be."

"Hey, Jim, promise me that you'll never let them know how you found about us. If they ever heard your story or Greg's, I would just die of embarrassment. I can't even begin to imagine what they would think if they heard both your stories."

"Probably the same thing I thought when I saw what I saw."

Sara was almost afraid to ask but like a cat, the curiosity was killing her. "What was that?" she asked warily.

"That you two are horny."

"Oh, God," Sara groaned as she blushed furiously.

"Well, what else could I think given the evidence? When I saw Grissom practically come running into that drug store that evening looking all shaken, I thought there was some kind of emergency." Jim chuckled as he recalled his discovery of his friends' very intimate relationship. "I was going to ask him what was wrong but when I saw him stop by the condoms, I knew what kind of emergency it was and that he would have no interest in talking to an old fogey like me, not when he obviously had a hot-to-trot woman waiting for him. After all, I figured that my good old buddy probably wasn't getting laid all that often so I couldn't do him such a disservice as to interrupt a golden opportunity."

"Stop," she begged as she hid her flushed face on his shoulder.

He just continued chuckling. "Oh, no, I'm enjoying this too much. Now where was I? Oh, yeah, I could tell he was getting really impatient waiting in the check-out line. Fidgeting, tapping his toes. Anyways, when he practically ran out of that store, it sure made me curious who this mystery woman was that could shake up the unflappable Gil Grissom. Imagine my surprise when I followed him out and saw you practically attacking him as soon as he got back in the car."

"Trust me, not as surprised as we were when we realized we had an audience or who that audience was!"

"Say, you guys never did say how long you had been dating at that point."

"Only a couple months. It might've been closer to three months."

"Sure didn't look like it to me," he teased. "It looked to me more like two or three days."

"Jim, please," she begged as turned even redder.

"Alright, Cookie, I'll leave it alone," as he chuckled to himself. He knew the truth. They may be able to keep it professional at work but the few times he had been around the couple outside of work, they were horny.

The rest of the evening passed quickly as everyone enjoyed just being together without having to worry about cases or that their pagers and cell phones might start ringing at any second. Sara danced with all the guys on the team and even danced with Catherine's date once when Catherine cut in to dance with Gil, leaving her with Eric.

As soon as Catherine cut in, Grissom steeled himself for a questioning that could probably rival the Spanish Inquisition. However, he was to be pleasantly surprised.

"Gil," Catherine began as he guided her around the dance floor. "I really am happy for you and Sara."

"Thanks, Cath."

"You understand it was just the sudden shock of finding out that you guys were together and for as long as you have been that caused the reaction you got, right?"

"Yeah, now we do. But it certainly didn't feel that way at first."

"Sorry about that."

"No, it's fine. We shouldn't have sprung it on you like that."

They danced in silence for a couple minutes.

"I don't think either of us ever intended for it to go on like that."

"What's that, Gil?"

"We agreed that we wanted to keep it quiet at the start but I don't think either of us intended to let it go on this long. It just never seemed the right time."

Catherine could not believe how open and honest her friend was being this evening. In all the years she had known him, he had always kept everything bottled up inside and it had only gotten worse over the years as he became more and more jaded. Someday she would have to thank Sara for the positive influence she had had on him. For the time being though, since he was being so amenable, maybe she could finally get an answer to the question that had been bugging her since their little revelation. "So why did now seem the right time?"

"The catalyst?"

She rolled her eyes. He was always a scientist, first and foremost. "Yes, what prompted it?"

"The day we got the invitations to the party, I almost called Sara 'honey' as I handed her an assignment slip. It wasn't the first time that it almost happened, but it was the closest call yet. I had already started forming the word when I caught myself." He smirked as he recalled the incident. "I had to quickly change it to 'honestly'. She revved me about it for several days."

Catherine laughed lightly as she imagined the panic that he must've been in.

"Cath, you've been one of my best friends for a long time now. It must be what? Something like fifteen years now?"

"Yeah, actually more than fifteen years."

"So, as a best friend, can I tell you something and it'll be just between us?"

"Absolutely. You know I would never break your confidence."

Gil paused. He couldn't believe that he was about to admit it, but he couldn't keep it to himself anymore and Catherine was one of the very few people in the world that he truly, honestly trusted. "Cath, I love her. I love her so damn much that it hurts. I never thought it was possible to love another human being so deeply. I don't know what I would do if she ever left me."

"Oh, Gil," she pulled back and looked him in the eyes. She had never seen so much raw emotion there in all the years she had known him. "She'll never leave you. Ever."

He broke eye contact uncomfortable with not only his own emotions but also with those that he saw in hers. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because you treated her like shit for several years and she never left. The one time she almost left, all you had to do was send her a plant and you had her convinced to stay. That's why I know she'll never leave you."

"I messed up so many times. She once told me that if I waited too long, that it might be too late. After we were dating for a while, I asked her about that. You know what she told me?"

Catherine shook her head.

"She told me I could never be too late."

They danced in silence for a moment both lost in thought.

"I remember when you came back from a conference in San Francisco one time. Must have been almost a decade ago."

"Eight years and five months."

She ducked her head to hide a little smile. How sweet. He remembered down to the month. Why couldn't she find a guy like that?

"Anyways, all I heard about after you returned was Sara this and Sara that. I remember thinking that this Sara woman must be pretty special for you to be talking about her like that. You had never done anything like that before. Eventually you quit talking about her and I never thought much about it again until Holly Gribbs was shot.

"I was so angry with you that time when you told us you were bringing her in to investigate and even though I was angry, I knew that she had to be someone special if you trusted her to head up the investigation. I know you, Gil. You don't trust easily. Then, I saw you two together for the first time and what I saw totally blew me away. You two had this special connection. I've never seen anything quite like that before and I have a feeling that I'll never see it again.

"Gil, what you two have is very special. It's like you two are one entity and yet neither one of you lose your individuality. It's almost like you share one mind and one soul yet are two separate individuals. Your individuality is enhanced by each other rather than diminished."

Catherine sighed deeply. She had been searching all her life for that one special person with whom she would have that kind of connection. "It makes me jealous at times. I wish I could find someone like that to share my life with," she choked out. Pulling back, she looked him directly in the eye. "So you grab onto it, Gil, and never ever let it go," she threatened as she jabbed him in the chest with a finger.

"I won't," he said quietly. "I promise."

They continued dancing in silence until the current song ended and a new one began.

"Let's head back," Gil said as he led Catherine off the dance floor.

As they walked off the dance floor, he looked around for Sara and saw that she had changed dance partners. Catching her eye, he winked at her and was thrilled to see her grin and throw him a wink in response.

Noticing his partner's gap-toothed grin and wink, Warrick glanced over his shoulder to see Catherine and Grissom headed off the dance floor. "I still can't believe you two pulled it off and we all were none the wiser."

"You guys had Grissom worried."

Puzzled at her comment, he pulled back slightly. "Why?"

"He thought he had one of the best teams of forensic scientists in the country, yet you all remained clueless. Every once in a while we would slip up and we thought for sure that you guys would figure it out but you never did."

Warrick chuckled. "I'm thinking he probably had reason to worry."

"I just kept telling him that we were better at hiding it."

They danced for a few minutes chatting about work and their co-workers. During a natural lull in the conversation, Sara realized now was her chance to make sure everything was all right with Warrick. She had noticed over the last several weeks that her friend was quiet and withdrawn, almost like he had a lot on his mind. Now this evening, his response to Gil's and her relationship was not what she expected. She was beginning to worry that there was something going on and that it was not good. Taking a deep breath, she took the plunge.

"Warrick, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Why do you ask?"

"I've noticed that you've been kind of distracted and despondent lately." She hesitated. She didn't know how to say what she wanted to say. She certainly didn't want to put her friend on the spot or make him feel bad for his honest reaction to their news, but she needed to know why he reacted the way he had. "Warrick, we're friends, right?"

Warrick was shocked that she felt she even had to ask. Although they had a rocky start to their relationship and had hit a few bumps along the way, they now held a mutual respect for each other and knew that they could count on each other. "Of course."

"Why did you react to our news like you did?"

That certainly wasn't what he had been expecting. He didn't know how to respond.

When he kept quiet, Sara hurried on with an explanation. "I was kind of expecting you to be the most understanding. You've always been the least judgmental of us all. So you see, I was kind of surprised when you snapped at us. After all, you ran off and got married without telling anyone so I thought you would kind of know where we were coming from."

"Oh, Sara, I'm sorry. It wasn't about you. It's about . . . I don't know. I guess I'm just tired of secrets. Just so damn sick of secrets."

The bitterness of his words startled her. "Warrick, you know, we never meant to keep it a secret for so long. It just never seemed like the right time and we were content with how things were working so we never took any action."

"No, really, it isn't about you guys. It's about Tina and me." He hesitated a few seconds but he really wanted to share his burden. He'd been trying to ignore it for several weeks now and it was beginning to eat him alive. "I found out shortly before Thanksgiving that Tina's been sleeping with her ex."

"Oh, Warrick, I'm so sorry."

"Nah, you have nothing to apologize for. It's not like it's your fault."

Silence reigned for a few seconds as she processed his revelation. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Tina doesn't want to talk about it. All we ever do anymore is argue. You know, she blames me. She claims that my long hours and screwed-up schedule means she's alone a lot and she was lonely. That's a bunch of B.S. Her schedule is just as messed up as mine."

Sara kept her silence even though she had had a feeling for a longer time that Warrick's marriage wasn't working out. However, now was not the time to mention that. Right now, he probably just really needed to talk and get it all out in the open.

"She didn't want to come tonight but I insisted. I kind of coerced her into it. I told her that she owed me at least this much after cheating on me. I didn't want anyone to know my marriage is in trouble but after the way she's been acting all evening, I think everyone has pretty much guessed it already."

"If you ever need to talk, I'm here for you. I know I haven't been around as much for you guys lately but I'm hoping now that maybe we can start hanging out more again."

"Yeah, that would be nice, girl. I think we've all been kind of distracted with our own lives lately."

After a couple more songs, Sara's feet started protesting. "Let's head back. My feet aren't used to these high heels."

"Is it that, or are you just missing lover boy?" he teased.

"Warrick!"

As realization of what he had just said dawned, he groaned. Swiping his hand across his face, he muttered, "I can't believe I just said that about my boss. I can't believe I just said that about Grissom!"

"It's alright," she assured as she tried to suppress her laughter. "We realize that it's going to take you all some time to adjust."

"Yeah, right now it just all seems too weird."

When they arrived back at the table, Sara slipped into the empty seat to the left of Gil. Warrick sat down in the only other chair still available which was on the other side of her. She was barely seated when Gil casually draped his arm along the back of her chair. Even though they weren't touching, the heat emanating from his body transferred itself to her and she unconsciously eased backwards until her bare back made subtle contact with his arm.

Conversation ebbed and flowed all around them. Catherine was in the middle of recounting how she found Greg dancing around in a showgirl's headdress in the lab one time when a shiver coursed through Sara's body as something whisper soft brushed against the back of her arm. She glanced back thinking that somebody had accidently brushed her in passing but there was no one nearby.

A few seconds passed when she felt the same subtle touch. Awareness poured through her as she sensed more than felt Gil's thumb idly brushing up and down the back of her arm. It took all her strength to suppress the shiver that longed to escape. She glanced at Gil out of the corner of her eye but either he was obtusely unaware of what his touch was doing to her or his poker face was firmly in place.

A moment later, she decided it was definitely his poker face when a finger started tracing the thin strap of material that criss-crossed her back. She shot him a small glare but he remained unaffected. How was she supposed to carry on a conversation when his touch was so distracting? Then she saw the tiniest quirk of his lips, just the outer edge barely tipping up into a smirk.

Oh, two could play at that game. She shifted a little closer to him. Not much but just enough that she could lay her hand on his knee without drawing any attention to herself. In response, a finger curled around and underneath the strap and she felt his knuckle brush against her sensitive skin as his finger slowly trailed up and down the strap. She swallowed a moan as another shiver coursed along her spine.

"Sara. Sara!"

Suddenly, she realized that Catherine was calling her name. "Huh? Were you talking to me?"

"I've only been trying to get your attention for the last couple minutes," Catherine teased her.

Glancing around the table, she noticed the amused looks of everyone there and felt the edge of her ears burn. "I'm sorry. I must've been off in Never-Never Land," as she tossed a subtle but meaningful glare at Gil. Turning back to Catherine, she inquired, "What were you saying?"

"Wasn't it you that found Hodges coloring his hair with a marker?"

"Oh, yeah," she recalled as she laughed lightly. "Grissom and I walked into Trace to get some results and we found him bent over a mirror using a black Sharpie to cover-up his gray hairs."

Everyone laughed at the image and then moved onto other lab rat tales.

Gil, using the pretense of grabbing a hors d'oeuvre off the plate sitting in front of her, leaned in close and muttered in her ear, "I heard gray hair can be very attractive."

Looking at him, she quirked an eyebrow and lightly trailed her fingers up his thigh and back down to his knee. She was satisfied to see his eyes darken and his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed hard, almost choking on the appetizer. But he got his revenge when he turned the hand on his knee over and started tracing patterns over her palm.

Leaning back into his chair, the fingers of his other hand continued their subtle torture on her back. It was getting nearly impossible to focus on the conversation flowing around her. Her skin flushed as his fingers wandered up the side of her neck while his thumb trailed a twin path up the opposite side. She couldn't help herself. She tilted her head back seeking more contact only to be frustrated as those teasing fingers wandered back down.

Relief and aching disappointment rushed through her as the delicate contact of his fingers disappeared. Then suddenly, they were back slipping under the right strap of her dress. The strap slipped and she quickly hitched it back into place, her fingers brushing his as she did so. Sneaking a peek at Gil, she noticed the twinkle in his eye and realized that it had been no accident at all. He had deliberately tried to push it off. She traced a few circles around his knee then trailed her fingers up his thigh. She lightly rested her hand and started tracing patterns on his upper thigh close to a very sensitive area.

She struggled to suppress a smirk as he shifted uncomfortably. Fair was fair or so she thought until she felt the left strap of her dress pushed aside not so subtly. She quickly fixed the strap into place and openly glared at him this time. She didn't know what game he was trying to play. He never was like this when other people were around. At home, yes, but never in public and if he kept it up, she would do something very unlike her. She'd jump his bones right here in front of all their co-workers and all of the LVPD, sheriff's office and the lab.

She was getting so hot and bothered she didn't know if she could take much more of his subtle torture. Then it intensified. He started massaging the back of her neck and shoulders, kneading deep with the tips of his fingers. Unconsciously, her thighs clenched together in search of release. She sighed with relief when he stopped only to tense again when she felt his fingers slip between her arm and her torso. Her breath hitched as his fingers slipped beneath the edge of her dress and brushed the side of her aching breast.

She roughly pushed back her chair. Grabbing his tortuous hand, she growled, "Come on, we're dancing," as she pulled him from his chair.

Watching the couple hurry away, Nick wondered aloud, "What was that all about?"

"You don't wanna know, man," Warrick moaned as he shook his head. He couldn't help but notice some of what had been going on. After all, they hadn't been too subtle at the end. That little scene was sure to corrupt his mind for the rest of his life.

"What don't we want to know?" Greg, ever the inquisitive one, couldn't let the matter drop even though most everyone else had seemed to pick up on what had happened.

"Well, they, um, were practically making out."

"What?!" Greg squeaked.

"His hands were all over her and well, uh, I noticed her hand disappear a while back. I don't even _want_ to think about where it could have disappeared to."

"Trust me, you don't," muttered Denise, who had been seated on the other side of Grissom. She turned a deep red as she remembered how she had glanced over at Nick's boss when she thought she heard him moan only to discover his girlfriend's hand lying in a very private area. She started squirming when she realized that everyone's eyes were upon her.

Noticing his girlfriend's discomfort, Nick stood up holding his hand out. "Let's go get some fresh air, Denise."

Gratefully she grasped his hand and they left the ballroom, heading outside.

As the young couple left, Catherine caught sight of the horny, older couple out on the dance floor. "Look at that," she directed as she pointed at the couple. "God, you couldn't even slip a piece of paper between those two."

"Oh, my eyes, my eyes," moaned Greg. "I think I'm blind."

Catherine reached across the table and smacked him upside the head. "If your little story earlier is true, I'm sure this won't blind you."

"You just had to remind me, didn't you?" Greg whined.

On the dance floor, wrapped in each other's arms, the sexual tension kept mounting and mounting. As the smoky lyrics of Chris De Burgh's "Lady in Red" filled the air, Gil pulled his own lady in red tighter into his aching arms. She nuzzled into his neck, nipping his earlobe then blowing on it lightly.

"God, woman, what were you trying to do? Kill me?" Gil groaned.

"You started it."

They shuffled around the dance floor a little longer.

"Let's go. Let's leave," he murmured in her ear.

As his breath tickled her ear and breezed through the loose tendrils lying on her neck, she shivered and moaned. "I don't think I can make it home."

He became even tenser with Sara's husky admission. "You don't have to."

"Huh?" she mumbled as his words barely penetrated the sensual haze clouding her mind.

"I reserved us a room here tonight." Even that was beginning to look as far away as a trip to the moon and back again.

She leaned back in his arms in surprise. "Really?"

"I've already booked us in."

She smiled seductively and then quirked an eyebrow. "Then what are we still doing here?"

She tried to pull out of his arms but he stopped her. Walking off the dance floor at that moment could be extremely embarrassing. "No. Just dance with me for a little while yet."

She slipped back into his arms trying to wrap her arms around his neck but he captured her hands and drew her into a more traditional dance stance leaving a little breathing room between their bodies. Looking into her hazy eyes, he stared back intently whispering, "Please, honey, just dance for a bit."

Finally catching his meaning, her eyes darted downwards and then back up. Her chocolate orbs twinkled as she brought the hand resting on his shoulder up to her lips trying to suppress her giggles.

"Nice of you to laugh at my predicament."

"Sorry," she muttered, but more giggles broke through.

A couple of dances later, he finally indicated he was ready to leave.

"Are you alright, babe?"

"For now," he replied has he caught her hand and laid it in the crook of his arm. He didn't dare risk any more intimate contact than that at the moment. "You don't know how lucky you are as a woman."

"Yeah, right, tell me how you feel about that when you get cramps and mood swings once a month, every month or when you try to squeeze a bowling ball out between your legs."

They stopped by the team's table and bade everyone a hasty goodnight before discreetly rushing out of the ballroom and over to the bank of elevators that would carry them up to the privacy they both so desperately craved.

Sara's delicate scent teased his senses as they waited and waited for the elevator. He rubbed his hand up and down her arm. When she shivered, he drew her close murmuring, "Are you cold?"

"No."

He continued rubbing his hand along her arm. At her quiet, "I'm overheated," he felt the last threads of his control snap. Grabbing her chin, he turned her towards him and plundered her luscious mouth.

She moaned and molded herself to him while his arms snaked around her, his hands roaming all over her bare back.

Nick and Denise stepped back into the foyer and were heading back to the ballroom when Denise announced she was headed to the ladies' room and would meet him back inside. He leaned down and quickly kissed her. As she walked away and he followed her with his eyes, he caught sight of the spectacle at the elevators. Bemused, he shook his head before heading back inside the ballroom. He never thought he would see the day when the private Sara and their even more private boss would be making out in public like a couple horny teenagers.

Walking across the ballroom to their table, he caught up with Greg who was coming back from the bar with a tray full of fresh drinks.

"Are Grissom and Sara still dancing?" Greg inquired as he passed out the drinks.

"No," Warrick answered. "They took off."

"While you were getting the drinks, they stopped by and said they were headed home," Catherine explained.

"Ah, guys," Nick interrupted rubbing his thumb along his chiseled jaw line. "Last time I checked, they weren't living here at the Mirage."

"What do you mean?" Catherine inquired.

"Well, they were kind of making out by the elevators." At the blank expressions on his friends' faces, he continued. "You know, the elevators that go up to the rooms. I think they're spending the night here." He was beginning to wonder if they did deserve to be investigators. First, they had missed all the clues pointing to the geeks' relationship and now he had to practically hit them over the head with the fact that the couple was staying at the hotel.

"Well, they didn't exactly say they were heading home," Warrick recalled. "All they said was that they were leaving."

An idea was forming in Catherine's mind. She really did feel badly for the way they had taken their news. Maybe there was a way they could make it up to them. "Hey, I have an idea about how we can show them that we really do accept their relationship and that we are happy for them," she said excitedly as she leaned forward in her chair. She told the guys about her plan and they all agreed to go in on it with her. After all, they were all truly happy for the couple. They had waited long enough to be together. Heading out of the ballroom in search of the registration desk, Catherine set her plan in motion.

* * *

TBC 


	10. Private Party

For Mature Audiences Only! If you are underage or offended by smut, you should probably skip reading this chapter.

Thanks to all the readers who are still taking this journey with me. I enjoy reading all the reviews and comments that have been left. It has been a thrill! Thanks also to my beta Amanda Hawthorn. But any mistakes are mine especially since I changed a couple things since she did her beta. 

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to CSI or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Private Party**

The elevator dinged announcing its arrival as the doors swooshed open. Without breaking contact or the kiss, Gil guided his lover backwards into the empty car until she was pressed against the back wall.

They continued kissing when through the haze of passion she realized the car wasn't moving. "Room number," she gasped.

"Hmm?" Lust was fogging his mind and he had trouble comprehending what she had said. He ran his hands down her sides and grasping her hips, he ground his pelvis into hers.

"Oh, God," she moaned pulling back and resting her head against the wall. "Room number," she panted. She tried to calm her breathing as her chest heaved and her heart raced while desire flowed throughout her body. The unexpectedness of Gil's public overtures had caught her unawares and overwhelmed her senses. "Gil," she groaned a little more sharply desperately trying to get him to focus for a moment. "Baby, I need to know the room number."

The fog that clouded his mind eventually lifted enough so that he could finally understand her. "Oh, umm . . ." Pulling the keycard out of his front pants pocket, he read it off.

Sara immediately assaulted his mouth and shoved him back against the side wall so that she was within access of the control panel. Turning her head towards the controls, she moaned when he started nibbling on her earlobe. She reached out and pushed the button for their floor then repeatedly jabbed the Close Door button.

Grateful to see the doors finally close, she turned her attention to his tie, jerking the knot loose. He groaned and shifted his head back as his hands drifted down to cup her rear, kneading her through the flimsy material of her dress. Sara gasped then turned her attention to his shirt, attacking the buttons and ripping them from their confinement so she could kiss and suckle at the hollow of his throat. Her wandering hands snuck inside his parted shirt and roamed over the muscular landscape of his chest. His sharp intake of breath as she tweaked his flat nipples only heightened her pleasure.

Sliding his hands up her body, he placed a hand on either side of her head and pulled her up to plunder her swollen lips. Tongues thrust and parried as the flames of desire burned hotter and higher. 

Her breasts ached for his touch and she found herself reaching up to grasp his hands and guide them downwards until they cupped the throbbing mounds. He fondled her soft flesh and flicked his thumbs 

over the hardened pebbles. Her hips bucked against his and he growled deep in his throat as he slipped a leg between hers. 

Her hands dipped between their hard-pressed bodies and started unbuckling his belt. She was delighted when felt his left hand slide downwards following the curve of her waist and hip then lower until it slipped through the slit of her dress to caress her smooth, silky thigh. Whimpers of desire fell from her lips as he slipped a finger beneath the lace garter. He sucked her tongue into his mouth and swallowed her moans as he released the garter with a snap. Firmly grasping the back of her thigh, he lifted her leg settling it around his waist bringing her aching core into closer contact with his hard thigh. Her hands stilled on his belt as her whole body shuddered at the intimate contact. With renewed fervor, she slipped the soft leather through the buckle and started on the pants' button.

He broke the kiss and started sucking and licking his way along her jaw line, down her long, smooth neck and onto her delectable shoulder. He lifted his head to rub his beard along that sensitive spot of hers where her neck and shoulders meet when a light reflecting off glass caught his attention.

Groaning, he rested his forehead on her shoulder and reached between their heated bodies to restrain her nimble hands. He swallowed hard and had to catch his breath before he could whisper, "Honey, we have to stop."

"No," she mewled as she tried to tug her hands from his grasp.

"Camera. There's a surveillance camera."

Her movements stilled then her leg slowly slid down his until her foot rested on the floor once again. She skimmed her hands up his chest and laid them loosely on his shoulders as his arms wrapped around her waist. They struggled for breath while fighting for control over their bodily urges, but it was a losing battle.

He brushed the hair off her neck and laid a light kiss at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. He knew he needed to resist but the light jasmine scent that lingered on her warm, supple skin overwhelmed his senses. They needed to wait for the privacy of their hotel room but his body was screaming for release. With an animalistic growl, he attacked her neck nipping and biting.

With a guttural groan, she tossed her head back allowing him access. Sensation after sensation rippled through her body. "Gil," she cried out.

He laid one hand lightly where his mouth had been and lightly rubbed the spot. She was marked. He had laid his claim upon her and the animalistic desire grew stronger. The tip of his finger followed the strap down her shoulder and along the inner edge of the fabric that cupped her pert breast. He held the edge of the cloth cup back and started kissing the newly exposed flesh along the side of her breast. 

With each touch of his lips, her body was winding tighter and tighter. She ached for him to take her into his mouth and release some of the tension that held her body prisoner. "Please," she whimpered as she cupped the back of his head and pressed him into her heated flesh.

Heeding her plea, he hooked his thumb under the edge and roughly pulled the fabric aside. The nipple popped out and into his hot, moist and greedy mouth. As he suckled, she felt the tension coiling tighter 

and tighter in the pit of her belly. Her hips bucked against his in an effort to release some of the tension but it only tightened the bonds of passion. Recognizing the signs that she was close to coming, he let go of the fabric and slid his now free hand to her back while his other hand started gliding forward around her waist and down to her center.

Suddenly, the elevator shuttered to a stop, the bell dinged and the doors slid open. They stood frozen caught between the overwhelming urge to give into their desire and the fear of being found in such a compromising situation.

A sob broke loose from her kiss-swollen lips. She desperately needed release. She ached for it. She cried for it. But it wasn't going to happen. At least not yet.

Upon hearing her sob, Gil was shaken into action. They couldn't continue here and every second they stood there was another second away from the privacy they desperately craved. With trembling hands, he smoothed the material back over her wet-tipped breast and then set to work on making himself somewhat presentable. Once he had slipped most of the buttons back into their holes and his belt was buckled, he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the elevator. Pulling the keycard from his pocket, they both checked the room number again. Grissom cursed as he realized that their room must be at the end of the hall.

They hurriedly set off down the hallway with his arm wrapped around her shoulder and hers twined around his waist. The rough material of his pants brushing against the bare skin of her leg was driving her crazy. She needed to feel him now. She shoved him into the wall of the hallway and pinned him. Placing her hands against the wall on either side of his head, she rubbed her pelvis against his and plundered his mouth.

He grasped her hips and returned her passionate kiss. Finally coming up for air, he grabbed her hand and dragged her along as they rushed to their room. 

Finally standing at the door to their room, he shoved the keycard into the slot while she ran her hands up his back, then started playing with the curls that brushed his collar. The red light on the lock mocked him as she pressed herself against his back and lightly blew on the back of his ear. Rivulets of desire shook him as he pulled the keycard out. He flipped it around and tried again but the red light only continued to mock him. He repeatedly shoved the card in and out which only reminded him of the very act he desperately wanted to partake in. Still, the door remained firmly locked.

Her hands slid around to his chest where she slowly caressed him. "Is that little old lock giving you trouble, loverboy?"

"Yes," he ground out.

Her husky laughter in his ear wound its way deep into the pit of his stomach tightening the strands of his desire almost to the breaking point. Cursing, he pulled the card out, flipped it around again and jammed the defiant keycard back into its slot. Just as her hands skimmed across his fly, the lock clicked and the green light of victory shone brightly. The relief he felt was almost orgasmic.

Wrenching the doorknob and slamming the door open, he pulled her in and shoved her up against the wall beside the door. When the door swung shut, he reached over and locked the door keeping the rest of the world at bay.

He nibbled his way down her throat and into her cleavage while her hands skimmed up his chest shoving his jacket off his shoulders. He dropped his arms long enough for her to strip him of his jacket before he slipped his fingers under the straps of her dress and roughly pushed them down dragging the bodice of her dress to her waist and baring her chest. Holding her arms at her side, he took one mound into his hot, moist mouth and suckled. She released a guttural moan as her back arched offering more of herself to him. He switched his attentions to her other mound while pinching and pulling at the abandoned nipple.

"Gil, please! I need you!" She twisted and freed her arms from the restricting confines of her gown. She grabbed his tie and pulled him up. Capturing his lips, she worked the tie loose and tossed it aside. Gripping the edges of his shirt, she ripped it open, buttons flying through the air and skittering along hard surfaces, then stripped it off. She licked and nibbled her way down his throat and chest making little side trips to tease his flat nipples into hardened nubs. Strangled cries where ripped from his throat as she dipped her tongue into his navel and raked her nails down his chest scraping across his sensitive nipples. 

He braced himself against the wall with his hands and moaned at her ministrations. He gritted his teeth as she slipped his belt from its buckle and unbuttoned his pants gasping as she slowly pulled the zipper down letting the back of her fingers brush his hard ridge. He bucked against her hand and the pressure mounted. The tension tightened as she slid her hands inside the waistband of his boxers and pushed both his pants and boxers down releasing his straining manhood. She turned her head capturing him between her velvet lips and started bobbing up and down on his hard, hot flesh. The feel of her wet lips and hot mouth on his erection was more than he could bear. His arms weakened as he slumped forward now bracing himself with his forearms. She just sucked him in deeper. Every time he hit the back of her throat, he inched closer to release.

"Sara," he ground out between gritted teeth. "Sara, please stop." Her tongue swirled around him as her hand captured him at the base and squeezed slightly. "I can't . . . last . . . much longer." He pleaded in a strangled voice. But she continued with her ministrations, stroking and squeezing and licking. "Sara . . . honey . . . please . . . I want . . . to be . . . inside . . . you." Reaching down, he grabbed her by the shoulder urging her upwards. Slowly, seductively, she rose brushing her body against his. He gasped as her breasts rubbed against his chest and her hands trailed up the back of his muscular thighs settling on the firm flesh of his tight rear. He rested his forehead against the wall beside her, gulping air and trying to reign himself in. 

But Sara wasn't to be denied. Grabbing one of his hands, she sucked on each finger one by one before guiding his hand slowly down over a bare breast, pausing only briefly when he squeezed and fondled the aching flesh. She then guided his hand down across her stomach and over the fabric bunched around her waist to cup his hand around her mound.

"Touch me," she whispered. 

He rubbed a finger over her but her dress denied him the full contact he desired. He wanted to feel her pulsing womanhood wet with desire. He slipped a hand into the slit of her dress and roughly pushed the 

skirt out of his way, tucking it into the folds of fabric gathered at her waist. He nudged her thong aside sliding a finger along her wet folds. He paused with his finger on her bud then lightly tapped against it once, twice. He heard her gasp as her whole body tensed. He slid his finger along her folds again. Then he pressed first one finger then two deep into her core while his thumb flicked her button. She screamed out as her whole body shook with her orgasm. His rod twitched as her walls pulsated around his fingers. 

As her orgasm weakened, he eased himself from her and began kissing his way down her body until he was at the apex of her thighs. Stroking his hands up and down her long, toned legs, he kissed her dripping mound through the fabric then he eased the lacy thong down her long legs and over her high-heeled feet. He tossed the fabric aside as he kissed his way back up to the apex of her thighs. The tip of his tongue darted out making brief contact with her mound. Her moans urged him on. He ran his tongue along her slit but it wasn't enough. Resting his hands at the top of her thighs, he slipped his thumbs between her folds and parted her lips exposing her to his seeking tongue. Her breath hitched as his nubile tongue licked deeper and harder. Then the tip of his tongue dipped inside her wet tunnel and her eyes rolled back in her head before he continued licking and lapping up her juices.

His hot breath whispered through her tight curls as he breathed, "Honey, you're so wet."

He drew her sensitive bud into his mouth and suckled. With each whimper and moan, he suckled harder. All of her feelings and sensation were focused on that one tiny spot where his mouth worshipped her. When he bared his teeth and nipped her sensitive bud, her orgasmic screams ripped through the air and her juices flowed down his chin.

She moaned thrashing her head back and forth against the wall. She ached all over. She needed him. Now. Deep inside her. "No, no," she whimpered clutching at his shoulders. "Please," she pleaded. As he continued to probe her folds with his tongue, she became more frantic. "Gil, I need you." As he continued, she tried pulling him up but he just persisted stroking her legs and playing with her womanly flesh. "Gilbert," she drew out on a long moan. 

Finally capturing his attention, he pulled back and looked up at her. She gazed down at him with pleading eyes and rubbed a fingertip along his lower lip. "I need you inside me," she told him as she slipped a finger between his lips, hissing when he bit down lightly. "Deep inside me." 

Abandoning her aching flesh, he kissed the soft skin of her thigh. He nuzzled the garter decorating her leg then bit into it and slowly dragged it down her silky thigh then over her knee. He grasped her leg by the calf and lifted it then continued drawing the scrap of lace and silk down along her smooth shin and over her ankle and high heel.

Looking down upon her lover and watching him, Sara felt worshipped and desired. He released the garter from his teeth and it fell at her feet. Letting go of her captive leg, he then transferred his attentions to the other one where he slowly kissed and licked his way up only stopping briefly to tickle the sensitive spot behind her knee. As he got closer and closer to her aching folds, she braced herself for another onslaught of sensations in anticipation of his pleasure-inducing lips and tongue but ended up sobbing in disappointment as he skirted that sensitive area.

Drawing his lips from her heated flesh, he slid his hands beneath the scrunched fabric at her waist and slowly drew it up her lithe torso. She raised her arms and he tugged the annoying dress up and off. 

Their eyes met and the heat sizzled between them. Slowly, together, their eyes moved to his hand holding her dress high out to his side. In a calm, calculated move, he released his hold on it and it fell to the floor. His hands came to rest on the wall on either side of her head. The heat sweltered between their bodies even though there was no physical contact. 

Once again meeting his eyes, she swallowed hard. The sheer animalistic desire she saw there made her heart skip a beat and her stomach clench. Never breaking eye contact, he toed off one shoe and kicked it aside, then the other and then stepped out of his pants and boxers and kicked them aside as well. His eyes raked over the length of her. The heat of his gaze was almost physical and she whimpered in anticipation. Plunging his hands into her silky hair, he assaulted her lips. Tasting herself on him only intensified her need. Their tongues dueled as her hands clasped his hips.

He groaned as she ground her pelvis into his then pulled back to nip at his bottom lip. He'd reached his breaking point but he refused to take her standing up against a wall. She deserved better than that. So he pressed his body hard into hers forcing her tight against the wall then grasped her thighs and wrapped her legs around his waist as she coiled her arms tight around his neck. 

The feel of skin upon burning skin caused them both to gasp as each struggled to maintain the little control they had left. His throbbing erection pulsed against her abdomen and she wriggled against him trying to bring him into closer contact where she needed him most. She reached between them with one hand and grasped his heated flesh. His whole body jerked as she started rubbing her thumb over the leaking tip, spreading the moisture all around the head.

"Sara, no. Stop, please, stop," he beseeched but she just continued. "Too . . . much . . . honey, please . . . " He mewled in agony as she squeezed and pulled on his painfully hard erection. "No . . . stop . . . Sara!" he screamed. Clenching his teeth, he growled, "It hurts."

She whined and whimpered but seized her teasing. He drew a ragged breath deep into his burning lungs but stopped breathing altogether when she gazed deep into his eyes and started licking and sucking his juices off her thumb. 

He kissed her hard and grasped her firm rear tight in his hands. Lifting her off the wall, he carried her to the huge, luxurious bed in the middle of the room. When his knees hit the side of it, he dropped them onto the mattress in a tangle of hot, sweaty limbs. 

Hands and lips roamed attempting to touch everywhere, to taste everything but it wasn't enough. Not anymore. He needed more. She needed more.

Pulling back, he observed her flushed face and fluttering eyelids. "Sara, open your eyes." When she met his burning stare, he felt himself drowning in her melted chocolate pools. Seeing the mutual need and desire in the depths of her eyes, he slipped the tip of his manhood into her core than back out. He slid into her a little deeper and back out again over and over, deeper and deeper each time, until he sunk fully into her. At the full intimate contact, their mutual groans filled the air.

He pulled out slowly until just his tip remained inside her. She whimpered at the loss of contact and he plunged back into her hot tunnel shuddering as her tight, heated walls stroked and clenched around him. He pulled out slowly and thrust again. His agonizingly slow pace was driving her mad. "Gilbert, 

please," she moaned as she thrashed about on the bed. He continued with his slow thrusts building up the anticipation and tension. 

"Harder," she begged.

He thrust again and again she pleaded, "Harder!"

His control was slipping. With every thrust, he felt another strand of his control snap. When she bit into his shoulder, he lost the last bit of restraint he still had. Their coupling became hurried and frenzied. He pulled her thighs up higher around his waist and plunged deeper. She bucked against him desperately trying to get closer. Then her whole body tensed and arched as tight as a bow. He reached down between them and swept his thumb across her pleasure button once, twice. He watched in awe as her whole body shook with the strength of her orgasm and he felt her walls clamp down tight around him then start to pulse. The squeezing pressure of her walls around his engorged flesh sent him over the edge and with one final, powerful thrust, he gave himself up to his own release with a guttural groan, pouring his seed deep inside her. After a couple weak, reflexive thrusts, he slumped down onto her.

They lay there for a few moments panting still wrapped in each other's limbs. When her legs slid from around his waist, he rolled himself off her.

She had never felt more exhausted yet exhilarated. "That . . . was . . . intense," she moaned between deep, gulping breaths. They both laid there too exhausted to move. After several minutes, she turned onto her side snuggling up against him and laying her head on his heaving chest, her hand roaming idly over his broad chest.

He lifted his head to kiss the top of her head then lay back closing his eyes. He flung one arm across his eyes and the other he wrapped around her lightly brushing his fingertips up and down her arm. 

Her roaming hand skimmed across the broad expanse of his chest and wrapped around his side while her foot slid up and down his leg. She started to drape her leg across his thighs when she bumped into unexpectedly firm flesh. Sneaking a peak, she saw that he was not yet fully satisfied. She rubbed his semi-erection with her knee smirking when she heard his quick intake of breath. 

Lifting herself over him, she placed soft kisses all over his throat and chest as her hand glided southward and softly wrapped around his hardening shaft.

"Honey," he breathed as he wrapped his hands in her silky strands of hair. He gently tugged her upwards until their lips met. She thrust her tongue deep into his mouth and he moaned. Pulling back, she gazed into his cerulean depths watching the rising desire swirl there as she slowly stroked him. She leaned in for one last kiss before slowly, lazily kissing her way across his cheek, along his jaw line and down his throat. She paused momentarily to tease the hollow of his throat with the tip of her tongue before continuing to kiss her way down his upper chest. She veered off her path to lick and suck on his nipples. As she kissed her way down his abdomen, his muscles twitched and rippled. 

As she nuzzled into his nest of curls, he moaned. When she kissed her way to the tip of his now fully erect shaft, he lifted his head off the bed and reached down to still her head. Rising up, she met his eyes.

"Sara, no. You don't have to, honey."

"I want to," she replied softly. 

They stared deep into each other's eyes neither wanting to concede.

She finally broke the stalemate. "You satisfied me . . . completely," she purred. A sultry smile spread across her reddened lips. "Now I want to satisfy you . . . completely."

With a groan, he dropped his head back onto the mattress and braced himself for her attentions.

She shimmied backwards over his legs then dropped down to kiss the tip of his manhood. It quivered at her touch and she smiled. She swiped her tongue across it tasting their mingled juices upon it. Wrapping her hand around the base, she licked her way all around it. Finally, she wrapped her lips around the head and sucked. As she sensed some movement, she raised her eyes to see his hands clenching at the bed cover. Pleased, she started sliding up and down on him.

He braced himself up on his elbows and almost lost control at the sight of her bobbing up and down on his manhood.

Lifting herself off him, she pressed down on his chest with one hand while cupping his sac with the other. "Lay back, baby. Just enjoy."

He let himself fall backwards and she went back to sucking on his shaft and fondling his balls. The hand on his chest slowly slithered downwards across his stomach, along his hip and down his thigh. Then suddenly her touch was gone. Her deep moan vibrated around his sensitive flesh and he lifted his head. When he saw her hand buried deep in her folds playing with herself, his hips bucked and twisted. His shaft hit the back of her throat and he moaned. Then he felt the tip slip down into her throat and his hips bucked upwards once more forcing his shaft deeper. She swallowed him down and his screams of ecstasy got caught deep in his throat. She tightened her grip on his balls and the tension coiled tighter in his belly but he held back trying to maintain some control.

She lifted her head up and he slipped out of her mouth. The brush of cool air on his heated flesh caused him to shiver. "Let yourself go," she whispered then went back to her ministrations.

As she swallowed him deep, his whole body tensed and his balls tightened up. Wrapping his hands in her hair, he bucked up into her. He felt her body tense over his and he bucked up into her again. He felt the shudders of her release. Her orgasmic moans rumbling against his sensitive flesh sent him crashing over the edge as he thrust and spurted his seed. He thrust weakly a couple more times before lying there panting.

Slowly, she sat up resting upon her haunches on his legs. Catching his eyes, she slowly licked her lips and lithely stretched heavenwards. Grinning like a cat that had just lapped up a bowlful of cream, she slowly stretched herself out on top of him.

"Mmmm," she murmured as one fingertip circled around his nipple. "That was amazing!"

"Mmm," he agreed. He flung an arm back over his eyes blocking out the light while the fingers of his other hand slowly brushed through her hair.

They laid like that for several minutes as their breathing evened out. He thought she had fallen asleep when he felt, more than heard, her giggles. He smiled glad to hear her so happy. When she continued to giggle, his curiosity was peaked. "What's so funny?"

"I was just wondering what was going through everyone's minds when we left so quickly." Lifting her head, she rested her chin on the hand that was splayed across his chest. "You know, we might've scarred poor Warrick for life."

"Why's that?" he asked as he moved his arm off his face and peered down at her.

"He was sitting right beside me while you were pulling all that stuff. I think he saw when you slipped your hand in my dress." She smiled as she felt a chuckle rumble through his chest. Sliding up, she slowly kissed him. Pulling back, she asked, "Not that I'm complaining or anything, mind you, but what got into you this evening?! We said we weren't going to hide our relationship anymore but you were practically undressing me right there in the ballroom!"

He just shrugged and smirked.

"Did someone slip you some Viagra or something?"

"No," he answered as he reached up bringing her head down to meet his for a kiss. Breaking the kiss he mumbled, "Someone just slipped me a hot, young girlfriend in a sexy red scrap of a dress with a slit up to kingdom come and a matching garter to boot." He then brought her in for a long, scorching kiss. 

They kissed for a few more minutes before Sara rested her head on his chest again. 

"I hope you still carry an extra set of clothes in your car," she said sleepily.

"Why?"

"Cause I don't think your shirt's got any buttons left!"

He teased, "Well, if my hot, young girlfriend wasn't so impatient . . . "

"Hey!" She swatted him playfully.

"Good thing I packed a duffle bag. I put some extra clothes in for you as well."

"You did?"

"I planned ahead."

"Good thing you did. I . . ." Sara was interrupted by a knock on the door. Both were startled by the sudden intrusion. "Who could that be?" she whispered.

A voice from the other side of the door announced, "Room service!"

Sara asked, "Did you order room service?"

"No. They must have the wrong room." Getting up, he walked to the door. Speaking through the closed door, he told the waiter on the other side, "We didn't order any room service."

"No, sir, this was sent as compliments of a third party." Gil and Sara looked at each other questioningly. In their line of work, one learned to never be too careful. 

"Who's the third party?" he asked suspiciously.

"I don't know, sir. There's an envelope here but it is sealed."

"Is anything written on the envelope?"

"It is addressed to a Dr. Gil Grissom and a Ms. Sara Sidle, sir."

He was stunned to hear that someone knew that they were staying in the hotel when he hadn't told anyone of his plans. Knowing that he wasn't going to get any real answers until he got his hands on that envelope, he decided to let the waiter in. 

Suddenly realizing he was standing there in the buff, he called out, "Uh, just give us a moment." He quickly grabbed his boxers and pants that were lying close to the door and started slipping them on. Noticing that Sara wasn't trying to cover herself, he loudly whispered, "Sara, what are you doing? Are you trying to give the waiter a free peep show?"

Looking down at herself, she let out a startled yelped, jumped up from the bed and hurried through the open doorway across the room hoping that it was the bathroom. 

Chuckling at the sight of a nude Sara streaking across the room in high heels, he zipped and buttoned his pants and unlocked the door to let the waiter in. The waiter headed straight for the small table by the floor-to-ceiling windows and set down a loaded silver tray while Gil grabbed the wallet out of his pants. However, when he attempted to tip the waiter, he refused stating that gratuities had already been taken care of and that the note from the mysterious third party was on the tray. The waiter then wished him a good evening and left closing the door behind him. 

He wondered who knew that they were staying there. He hadn't told anyone and neither could've Sara as she had only found out moments before coming up to the room, and she hadn't been out of his sight since he had told her. He walked over to the table and snatched up the envelope. Ripping it open, he pulled out a folded note. Upon reading the note, a grin broke out. Maybe there was some hope for his team yet.

"Who's it from?"

He looked up to see Sara crossing the room barefoot and wrapped in one of the hotel robes.

Handing the note over, he replied, "Catherine and the rest of the team." He grabbed the bottle of champagne bottle out of the ice bucket and let out a low whistle when he realized it was Dom Perignon. "They didn't spare any expense."

He started opening the bottle while Sara read the note out loud.

_Gil and Sara,_

_Congratulations! We can't express enough how happy we are for you both. We're sorry if we first gave the impression that we weren't. You just took us by surprise. Please enjoy the champagne and strawberries. Also, we've arranged for a couple's massage tomorrow. Just call down to the hotel spa to set up a time. _

_Catherine, Nick, Warrick and Greg_

_P.S. I know that as the two top-notch investigators that you are, you're probably wondering how we knew you're booked into a room here tonight. Well, Nicky saw you waiting for an elevator earlier so I did a little investigating of my own._

_P.S.S. The strawberries and champagne are from the team. The chocolate sauce and whipped cream are my own personal additions. I'm sure you'll find a use for them. Love, Catherine_

"I'm so embarrassed," Sara mumbled as she laid her forehead on Gil's shoulder.

"Why's that?"

"Nick saw us waiting for the elevator."

"So?" Then as he recalled their little make-out session as they had waited, all he could say was "Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"And everyone knows what champagne and strawberries mean."

"They do?" Gil asked genuinely puzzled.

"Yes," she replied with a roll of her eyes at her clueless lover. "It means a romantic evening." As he still appeared confused, she stated, "A very _loving_ evening."

"Oh," he replied as he finally caught on.

"Then Catherine adds chocolate and whipped cream."

"Oh," he says again as pink tinges his cheeks. 

"Yeah, oh," Sara replied. "So you know what they think is going on tonight."

With the quirk of an eyebrow, he dead-panned, "They wouldn't be wrong."

"Gil!"

He chuckled as he handed her a glass of champagne. "Well, we've got the rest of the night, this big, fancy hotel room and now champagne. So let's enjoy it. We'll worry about the team tomorrow."

They clinked their glasses in a silent toast. Their eyes locked as she took a sip. "Mmm, delicious." She ran the tip of her tongue along her top lip and saw his eyes darken with renewed desire.

Leaning in, he tasted the sweet champagne on her lips. "Delectable." He slid his free hand around to the back of her waist and pulled her in for another, deeper kiss. Breaking the kiss, he gulped his glass of champagne down and set it back on the table. Grabbing a strawberry, he swirled it through the chocolate sauce. "This chocolate is warm," he murmured huskily.

"Well, then, we'll definitely have to find a use for it," she teased.

He lifted the chocolate-covered strawberry to her lips but just as she was about to take a bite, he pulled it back then trailed it down her chin and throat leaving a sweet trail of warm chocolate. "I think I already have," he replied throatily as he started licking at the rich trail.

She moaned in agreement. He had indeed found a very good use for the chocolate sauce. And the champagne . . . and the strawberries . . . and the whipped cream.

* * *

TBC

Fair warning … the next update probably will not be until the first week of April. I have a huge deadline looming at work and I'm way behind. Means lots & lots of extra hours over the next week.


	11. New Year, New Beginnings

A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. Thank you so much for the continued interest. I know I kept telling people it would only be one more week but I really meant it at the time. Anyways, this chapter is a long one with a lot of emotional twists. I hope it makes up for the long wait.

Disclaimer: As always, I have no claims to CSI, the characters or anything associated with them.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**New Year, New Beginnings**

_Saturday, December 30, 2006_

The stars sparkled in the night sky like diamonds on a black velvet cushion. As the car hummed along the nearly-deserted highway, Sara was awed by the vastness and beauty of the universe as she gazed out of the passenger-side window. This was a view she rarely saw even though she was a night-dweller. The bright lights of Vegas washed out the stars making them impossible to see. Gazing heavenward at this moment in time, everything felt right with the universe. However, the stars' endless beauty could hold her attention for only so long.

Twisting away from the window, she tucked her left leg up and underneath herself and laid her cheek against the headrest to gaze lovingly at her man.

She didn't think it was possible to be happier or more content than she was at the moment. She had a wonderful, challenging job that she loved and colleagues who were more like friends and family than co-workers. Best of all, she had the love of a man who was her soul mate and the whole world knew it. Their first night back at work after the Christmas party had been a bit awkward but by the end of shift, everything was almost back to normal. By the time Christmas had come and gone, they and the team had settled back into their normal routine with only the occasional remark about their newly-revealed relationship.

Reaching out, she toyed with the graying curls that brushed against his ear. A small, contented smile graced her features as she felt him quiver at her touch.

Sliding a quick glance at his girlfriend, Gil smirked. "What are you trying to do? Make me go in the ditch?" Reaching up, he captured her hand and gently kissed her palm before laying her hand palm-down on his leg. His warmth invaded her as he covered it with one of his own and entwined their fingers.

She squeezed his thigh a little and was rewarded with a mocking glare.

"Sara," he drawled warningly.

With one final squeeze, she turned her hand up so she could hold his palm-to-palm. A sigh of deep contentment escaped her.

"You seemed lost deep in thought just a moment ago."

"I was just thinking how incredibly perfect everything has been these last two weeks. I never expected everyone to so readily accept our relationship . . ."

"Except Ecklie," Gil interjected.

"Except Ecklie, but I don't even want to think about him right now," she grumbled as she tossed him an annoyed glance. "It's just been wonderful. I guess I didn't realize how stressful our situation had become until suddenly the tension was gone."

"Neither had I." He felt guilty for putting her through all the lies and secrecy. He knew now that they should've come clean sooner. When he had gazed across the table at her during their first date, he had known then that this was going to last for a very long time, at least if he had any say in the matter. Keeping these secrets had been for his own selfish benefit. He had wanted to keep her to himself but had wanted his career, also. But she deserved so much better than that. "I'm sorry for putting you through all that. It was my fault . . . "

Sara quickly interrupted him. "No, it wasn't. I selfishly wanted to keep our relationship to ourselves, too. Besides, in the end, it was you who convinced me that we should let everyone know. If you hadn't brought it up, I'm sure we would still be sneaking around."

He chuckled.

"What?" she questioned with a hint of laughter in her voice. His laugh was contagious and always made her want to join in even if she had no idea what he was laughing at.

"Sneaking around. Makes it sound like an illicit affair."

"Well, according to lab policy, it was." A few seconds passed before she added, "Guess it still is."

A few more miles passed in comfortable silence.

"You know what Catherine asked me last night while we were out at our scene?" Sara said suddenly.

He winced. He had known the night of the Christmas party that she had been too quiet. He expected her to interrogate them about every aspect of their relationship yet had kept pretty quiet after her initial outburst.

"No, what?"

"She asked me if we ever found it difficult spending so much time together since we both work and live together."

That certainly sounded like something Catherine would ask. He wouldn't have expected any less. Although she had been pretty subtle with her questions the last couple weeks, she was slowly wheedling little bits of information out of them. Over the past few weeks, they often found themselves comparing notes about who had asked what during the previous shift.

"What did you tell her?"

"I asked her if she thought we would have worked so many cases together over the last year if we were getting tired of each other or getting on each other's nerves. She was quiet for a few minutes and then she said that Eddie and she never could have handled it."

Ever since Sara had investigated Eddie's death, she had wondered about Catherine's relationship with her late ex-husband. She knew that Gil probably was privy to a lot of what had happened since Catherine was a very open person and the two of them had been friends for a long time. She hesitated to ask, but ever since Catherine's earlier comment, she really wanted to know more about her marriage and divorce.

"Gil, how bad was Catherine's marriage in the end? I've always gotten the impression that they fought a lot."

"It was bad. He was cheating on her with a steady stream of groupies and they were constantly fighting about everything – Lindsey, money, his job or rather his lack of one, her career. You name it, they fought about it. He even accused her of having an affair with me."

"Oh," she uttered quietly, somberly.

After a long, rather tense pause, he glanced in her direction noticing that she was nibbling on her lower lip and deep furrows wrinkled her forehead as she stared out the window. He gently squeezed her hand. "Hey, it wasn't true," he reassured her. "We've never been more than good friends."

"Yeah, I know that," she replied with forced nonchalance but he noticed that she had relaxed at his reassurance. She turned back towards him. "I hope we never end up like that."

"Like what?"

"Fighting and arguing all the time."

"We won't," he replied as he squeezed her hand.

"How can you be so sure? My parents, Catherine and Eddie, Warrick and Tina. You have to admit that we haven't seen too many examples of good relationships."

He raised their joined hands and pressed her palm to his chest above his beating heart. "Because I feel it in here."

It then hit him how their roles had reversed over the course of their relationship. For years, she had pushed him to try a relationship and had no doubts that they were meant to be together while he couldn't get beyond his own qualms and reservations. Now he knew with unwavering certainty that this was their destiny while she worried that they would become like her parents.

They drove for a couple hundred miles cocooned in their own little world. Light conversation was intermingled with Sara drifting in and out of sleep while he enjoyed the solitude and stillness of the crisp winter night.

After being on the road for nearly four hours, Sara was beginning to wonder if they were ever going to get to this secret destination of Gil's. All she had been told was to be prepared for cold and possibly wet weather. That and the general direction they were traveling led her to believe they were headed into the mountains.

"So, where are you taking me? I'm beginning to feel like I've been kidnapped," she teased.

"Lake Tahoe. A cabin actually."

"Really? Did you rent or do you know the owner?"

"I know the owner."

By the tone of his voice, she knew that was all the information she would be getting. She had been surprised after they had started dating by all the connections that he had made over the years. Every once in a while he would take her some place where the general public would never be allowed but they would waltz right in. When asked about it, he would merely shrug it off as someone who felt he owed him a favor or someone whom he had gotten to know during the course of an investigation. He was a very well-known and highly respected man. There were few doors in Vegas that he couldn't get through. A lesser man would've bragged of their connections, but not Gil. That was just one of the many things she loved about him – his total lack of arrogance.

Eventually they left the highway for a gravel road winding through the trees. They seemed to be driving aimlessly for hours. She would have been worried that they were lost except that he seemed very sure of where he was going. Suddenly, Gil stopped the car on the knoll of a little hill where the road broke into a small clearing below.

"We're here," he announced.

Before them laid the lake bathed in the full moonlight, glittering snow all around and a log cabin with smoke curling out of its chimney. Sara was overcome as she soaked in the absolute peace and serenity of the scene. She could feel the tension leave her body as every muscle and every nerve relaxed. She was almost afraid to breathe in fear that it would shatter this idyllic scene.

"It's beautiful!" she breathed as she continued to drink in the sight.

"I'm glad you like it," he replied as he pulled the car up to the cabin.

Stepping out of the warm cocoon of the car, she shivered as the cold, crisp night air stole her breath. She briskly rubbed her hands up and down her arms to generate some heat then turned towards the back of the car to grab their bags from the trunk.

"Leave them. We'll fetch them later." He held his hand out to her. "Come. I want to show you around first."

She slid an arm around his waist and snuggled into his side.

"Cold?" he asked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and brought her in close.

"Yeah," she replied as he led her up the steps to the porch that wrapped around the sides of the cabin.

"Then let's get you inside. I had someone come in and clean and start a fire so it should be nice and cozy."

She was surprised when he used a key from his keychain to unlock the door. It was a key that had been on there for as long as she could remember. She had often wondered what it unlocked but never asked knowing he cherished his privacy and she respected that. She figured she would find out when the time was right and tonight must be that time.

He flipped the lights on and she instantly fell in love with the place. A massive stone fireplace dominated the lower floor which was one large, open-plan room. A large leather sofa and matching armchair were positioned in front of the fireplace. The hardness of the chestnut-stained wood throughout the cabin was softened by rugs and drapes of deep, rich cranberry reds and navy blues. Looking up, her eyes followed a wrought iron spiral staircase to an open loft, which she assumed was a bedroom. Underneath the loft which was supported by several large timber poles, there was a small kitchenette and a small, enclosed washroom. However, what really caught her attention was the glass wall of windows that looked out over the lake. She wandered over and gazed at the water.

Gil was relieved that Sara appeared to like the place. This cabin had become his retreat from the world and he had been hesitant to share this with her but now he was glad that he had. It just felt right seeing her here, just like it felt right seeing her in every aspect of his life.

Sara turned away from the mesmerizing view and took a closer look around the cabin. She was immediately struck by the countless frames of mounted butterflies that lined the walls. Slowly wandering along looking at each one, she wondered how she could've missed them during her first cursory glance. They were everywhere. She knew he still had some secrets but this was not what she had expected. Between the mysterious key on his keychain, the butterflies lining the walls and the fact that he knew the owner, her investigative skills led her to only one logical conclusion.

She continued meandering around the cabin as she stated softly, "You own this. This is your cabin." She didn't have to question it. She just knew it.

"Yes," he confirmed even though her comments had not been questions.

"I love it! How long have you had it?"

"It was my father's. He bought this land before the land prices went crazy. He originally bought it so he could come up here and observe the plant life and conduct some botanical experiments without having to worry about trespassing onto private property. Shortly after my parents were married, he built this cabin for her. I remember coming up here a few times a year when I was kid but after my father died . . . well, we came up a couple times but then quit. My mother found it too hard with the memories and all. I didn't come up here again until after I moved to Vegas. That's when she turned the deed over to me. The place was in pretty bad shape. I had to have the whole place refurbished. That's when I had them replace that wall over there with the floor-to-ceiling windows, along with some other changes."

He ran out of words and fell silent as she came to a halt before him.

Cocking her head to the side inquisitively, she just looked at him. "Why didn't you tell me about it?"

He shuffled nervously and shrugged his shoulders. He broke eye contact to look past her and out towards the lake.

She could tell that he was uncomfortable with the question, but if there was one thing she had learned during the course of their relationship it was that not communicating only caused trouble. Lifting a hand to his jaw, she gently guided him back until he met her eyes again. "Gil, why?"

Standing there before her with his hands shoved in his pockets, looking down as he scuffed the toe of one shoe along the hardwood floor, she had a clear image of him as a child. This must have been how he looked as a young boy guilty of doing wrong. A small smile crossed her lips as longing pierced her heart. It was a desire she had never expected to experience yet was quickly becoming stronger and stronger over the last few weeks. It was starting to get to the point that she couldn't ignore it any longer.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear him when he mumbled something, although he had spoken so low that she wouldn't have caught it even if she had been paying attention.

Stepping closer, she slid her hands around his waist and clasped them behind him. He pulled his hands from his pockets and started rubbing them up and down her arms, yet he kept his gaze on the floor.

Bending a little at the knees, she tried to meet his gaze. "I'm sorry, Gil. I didn't catch that."

He lifted his head to now gaze over the top of her head. "I needed . . . " He glanced at her but as soon as their eyes met, his quickly skittered away again. "I . . . uh . . . needed someplace that . . . uh . . ." He swallowed hard and closed his eyes. "I needed someplace that didn't remind me of you," he rushed out all in one breath.

"Oh," she said in surprise.

He opened his eyes only to be immediately met with her startled brown orbs. Then he saw the shadows of hurt and distrust darken them as he felt her stiffen in his arms. He tightened his hands on her as she started to pull away but it was no use.

"Oh," she said again, but this time with dawning comprehension as the full meaning of his words hit her. She turned away protectively wrapping her arms around herself. She suddenly felt cold and alone. She didn't understand it. She thought they were past all this. Sure, they sometimes needed to get away from each other. Maybe that was the problem. Maybe Catherine was right. Maybe they were spending too much time together. They worked together, lived together, played together, shopped together, did everything together. Maybe this was his way of saying he needed a break from them, from her. Maybe he brought her up here for one final weekend before breaking up with her. Tears threatened to fall as her throat choked up.

"Sara," he called out as he grabbed her arm and tried to turn her to face him.

She jerked her arm out of his grasp. "No!"

"Sara, please," he pleaded. "Don't take it the wrong way."

She whipped back to face him, daggers shooting from her eyes. "Don't take it the wrong way?" Her voice rose hysterically, "Don't take it the wrong way! Just how the hell am I supposed to take it? Huh?"

He swiped a hand across his face as her tirade continued.

"How am I supposed to handle it when the man I love tells me he doesn't want to be reminded of me? Well, are you going to answer me?"

"Honey, I . . ."

"Don't 'honey' me!" she yelled.

"I don't feel that way anymore!" he roared over her hysterics.

Deadly silence reigned as they both breathed heavily just staring at one another.

He finally stepped forward wrapping his arms around her stiff body but she fought hard to not respond. She desperately wanted to give in, to let herself get lost in the warmth of his embrace but she had to protect what little was still left of her heart.

"Honey, I don't feel that way anymore," he whispered softly in her ear. He paused a moment trying to collect his thoughts. Speaking quietly, he explained, "For as long as I have known you, my greatest fear has always been that you would leave me."

"I'd never . . ."

He quickly hushed her. "Please, just let me get this out."

After a brief moment, he felt her nod of acquiescence as her hair brushed against his cheek. "I could always find hundreds of reasons why you shouldn't be with me and none for why you should be. But you were persistent and it was getting harder and harder to fight both my feelings and yours, too. Slowly, I started letting you in and I was more and more sure about your feelings for me. Yet, this fear always lingered. I knew that if you left me, I would need somewhere, just one place in this world where I could go where I wouldn't be constantly reminded of you every time I turned around. This was it. This was where I planned on recovering when you left me. As time passed, I gained more confidence in your feelings for me, yet my fears lingered so I never told you about this place. I still needed that one place where I could run and hide to lick my wounds. No matter how hard I fought it, the uncertainties and doubts were always there." He swallowed hard and squeezed his eyes shut as he confessed, "It's still there. That fear is still there."

Sara was overwhelmed with his emotional confession. She wrapped her arms around his waist as she struggled hard to keep her tears in check but it was a losing battle. As they started rolling down her cheeks, she forced a question past the lump in her throat. "Why now?"

"Because it hurts more now to not have you involved in every aspect of my life than it is to live with the doubts." He took a deep breath. "'Tis better to have loved and lost/Than never to have loved at all."

"Tennyson."

"Yes," he whispered.

Sobs racked her body as she realized the true depth of his feelings for her. This very private, very enigmatic man had opened himself up to her completely. He had bared his heart and soul confessing his deepest, darkest fear to the one person who could control that fear – her. He had just taken the greatest risk that he could take. He had finally let someone know him completely. Yet despite that fear, he had chosen to love her. She tightened her hold on him as she continued to cry. "I'll never leave you. Never, ever!"

She pulled back just enough to kiss him, pouring all her faith, hope and love into it. Breaking the kiss, she twined her arms around his neck and pulled him tight against her. She whispered in his ear, "I'll never leave you. Don't ever doubt it. It would be easier for me to cut off my arm than it would be for me to leave you. We're in this together, forever."

At her words, he did something he hadn't done since he was nine years old and standing at his father's graveside. He cried.

Eventually the tears subsided and they stood in silence holding and comforting each other until Sara could feel Gil starting to emotionally pull away. Despite his confession a few minutes ago, he was still a very private man and he now needed a few minutes to gather his composure. She understood and accepted that.

Trying to think of a momentary diversion to allow them both time to recover, she pulled back resting her hands at the sides of his waist. "Why don't we go get our bags from the car?" A sudden yawn caught her unaware. "I think bed is starting to call." She smiled as she tried to stifle a second yawn. "That is, assuming there's a bed in this place," she teased.

"Up in the loft," he replied. He pecked her on the lips before turning around and heading for the door. They grabbed their duffel bags from the trunk and locked up the cabin for the night. He then led her up the spiral staircase to the loft bedroom.

She gasped when she reached the top. If the view from the lower floor was stunning, the view from the bedroom was breathtaking. Two of the three walls were floor-to-ceiling glass while most of the third wall was taken up with a stone fireplace. As she looked above her, she could see millions of stars through the skylights in the ceiling. It would be almost like sleeping outdoors.

He dropped their bags on the bed and then pointed to a door beside the fireplace. "There's a small walk-through closet and bathroom through that door." Turning towards the wall beside the headboard, he flipped a latch and slid open a glass door. "Out here is the deck." He held his hand out to her inviting her to join him. Stepping over and grasping his hand, they walked out onto the deck together. "The view in the morning is spectacular from up here. You can lie in bed watching the sun come up or sit out here sipping coffee."

She walked over to the railing and leaned against it. Taking in a deep breath of the fresh, crisp mountain air, she let it out slowly as she felt all the tension ease out of her body. She sighed in complete contentment as she felt his arms envelop her. She laid her arms atop his around her waist and rested her head back against his shoulder.

"But I think the best view," he said huskily as he nuzzled her neck, "is the view from the Jacuzzi."

"Jacuzzi? Where?"

He turned her slightly so she could see the hot tub in the corner. "Right there." As he continued nibbling on her neck, he murmured, "I can't wait to get you into it."

"Oh, you can't, can you?" she teased seductively as she twisted around in his arms to face him.

"Nope," he replied then laid a slow, sweet kiss upon her. "But for now, it's bedtime."

"I couldn't agree more," she replied throatily.

"To sleep," he corrected. Seeing her pout, he chuckled. "You at least got to catch a couple catnaps in the car. If I want to keep up with you tomorrow night, then this tired old body needs some sleep."

"And what's happening tomorrow night?"

"We're celebrating New Year's Eve."

"That's it? No hints? No clues?"

"No hints. No clues."

"You meanie."

He chuckled as he stepped back into the bedroom and started stripping.

She started to lift her T-shirt up then stopped suddenly looking around at all the windows. "Ah, Gil?"

"Yeah?"

"Aren't there any drapes or blinds on these windows?"

"Sure, why?"

"I don't exactly feel like giving your neighbors a free peep show."

"Don't worry. There's no one around for miles."

She peered at him doubtfully. "You sure?"

"Positive."

Still, she couldn't quite get over the feeling that someone could be watching. Seeing that he was making no move to close any drapes, she grabbed her sleepwear and headed into the bathroom to change. A couple minutes later she emerged in her spaghetti-strapped tank and flannel pajama bottoms only to discover Gil on her side of the bed.

"Hey, what are you doing on my side of the bed?" she accused as she stood there with her fists on her hips.

"There's something I want you to see and you won't be able to if you sleep on the left."

She just continued to glare at him balefully.

"Trust me, honey," he cajoled as he tossed back the covers on the right side of the bed.

"Alright," she conceded as she crawled in on what would normally be his side. She snuggled up to him and they kissed for a couple minutes before he pulled back and gently rolled her over onto her side. Shuffling up close behind her until they were spooning, he reached around behind him and turned off the lamp on the nightstand. In the darkness of the room, the faintest hint of light was visible on the eastern horizon.

They lay quietly snuggling interrupted occasionally with a few kisses and a little quiet conversation as they watched the sky turn from midnight blue, to lavender and pink and finally to the clearest, crispest sky blue as the sun rose over the horizon.

When the last bit of sun slipped above the earth's boundary, she quietly whispered, "That was beautiful." Even though they were normally awake at this time of day, they rarely had the opportunity to watch the refreshing transition from dark of night to light of day or to relish the fresh beginning that comes with the dawning of a new day.

"I love this view," he replied.

She yawned widely as sleep threatened to overtake her but the sun was now shining brightly in her face. She laid a hand over eyes trying to block the irritating light. "How are we supposed to sleep with that in our eyes?" she groused.

"Like this," he replied as he reached over her and grabbed a remote off the nightstand on her side of the bed. Upon pushing a button, light-blocking drapes slid across the windows of the wall behind the bed. Pushing another button, another set of drapes slid across the eastern wall blocking out the sunlight.

"Mmm, better," Sara mumbled as she hovered on the edge of unconsciousness.

Lifting a strand of hair off her neck, he kissed her just behind her ear then laid back down drawing her close. "Night, Sara."

"Night, baby."

Several hours later, Sara slowly awakened as tantalizing smells drifted up into the loft. Stretching languidly, she relished the inherent laziness of a day far removed from the normal routine of her life. She turned onto her side and snuggled back down into the soft bed. Reaching out to rest her hand on Gil's chest she was only met with sheets that still held a touch of warmth. Full awareness dawned and she smiled. That delicious smell that had awakened her was none other than his delectable pancakes. Her stomach rumbled hungrily in anticipation. Glancing at the clock on the nightstand, she was surprised to see that it was almost one in the afternoon already. Sliding out of bed, she padded into the bathroom. After using the facilities and brushing her teeth, she headed downstairs not bothering to change out of her night clothes.

The sight in the kitchen that greeted her was a fantasy come true. A bare-chested, jean-clad Gil stood at the stove flipping pancakes. She stepped off the last step planning to sneak up behind him and wrap her arms around all that deliciousness only to yelp as her bare feet met the ice-cold wood floor.

Startled just as he was flipping a flapjack, he cursed as it landed on the floor then turned around to see Sara running across the cold floor straight at him. He barely had time to brace himself before she launched herself into his arms stepping onto his feet to get away from the cold floorboards.

"Morning, honey," he murmured before he kissed her.

Pulling back, she glared at him. "Why didn't you warn me the floor was so cold?" she pouted.

"Because I figured you would be smart enough to figure that one out all by yourself. After all, you are supposed to be one of the top criminalists in the lab." He kissed her pouting lips. She still held her pout. "Maybe the whole state," he said then pecked her lips again. Still she pouted. "Maybe even the whole country."

She finally smiled. "Oh I think that earns you a reward, Gilbert," she purred as she brought him in for a slow, sensual kiss.

An awful stench permeating the air finally broke through the sensual haze of their morning kiss.

"Ugh, what is that smell?" Sara complained as she held her nose shut. "It almost smells like burning . . . "

"Eggs!" he exclaimed. He tried turning back to the stove but was finding it difficult with Sara still standing on his feet. "Sara, honey, you're going to have to get down."

"But the floor's cold," she whined.

Reaching behind him, he slid the frying pan with the eggs off the gas burner and then hobbled over to the table to set Sara on a chair.

She pulled her feet up onto the chair and hugged her legs to her chest watching Gil as he pulled out another chair and sat down. He took off his slippers then slipped his socks off before putting his slippers back on. Standing up, he stood in front of her.

"Foot," he commanded. She grinned sticking one out and he slipped a sock over it.

"Other one."

They repeated the process. Once he was done, she brought her legs back up to her chest as he leaned in and placed a kiss on her forehead. Heading back into the kitchen, he dumped the burned eggs in the garbage and started scouring the pan.

Once her toes warmed up a little, she got up and wandered into the kitchen herself.

Together, they finished preparing their breakfast, ate and cleaned up the kitchen all the while teasing, laughing and talking.

Planning on going outside for a walk along the lake in the fresh mountain air, they headed back upstairs to dress only to become distracted by a heated make-out session. Eventually Gil called a halt to their amorous activities claiming he needed to save his energy for that evening which only heightened Sara's curiosity as to what he did have planned. Whatever it was, she was sure it would be special. He had a romantic side that had surprised even her.

It was late afternoon by the time they made it out of the cabin. They walked along the shore of the lake holding hands as their breath fogged in the cold air. They had just turned around to head back to the cabin when something in the trees caught Grissom's attention. Telling her to wait right there, he headed off to investigate.

Glancing down at the snow at her feet, she bit her lower lip as an evil grin curled her lips. Bending down, she scooped a handful of the wet snow in her hand and squeezed it. It was perfect – just the right kind of snow for packing. Reaching down, she grabbed some more forming the perfect baseball-sized snowball. Winding up, she let it rip at his back. In horror, she realized her aim was off and quickly covered her mouth with her hands just as the snowball hit him in the back of the neck.

He yelped in startled surprise as the icy cold snow slithered down his neck working its way between his clothes and bare skin. He quickly untucked his shirt and flapped the tail urging the snow to fall out. Unfortunately, most of it had melted already and left his back wet and cold.

"Sidle!"

Startled birds protested and took flight at his loud roar.

Hearing a giggle behind him, he spun around. "You think that's funny, do you?" Scooping up a large handful of snow, he packed it tight and started tossing it back and forth between his hands as he stalked her menacingly.

Her eyes widened as she caught the glint of revenge in his sparkling baby blues. Turning tail, she ran as fast as she could in the heavy snow. When a snowball went whizzing past her ear, she turned around and jogged backwards taunting him. "Na, na-na, na, na." Splat! Wiping her face and spitting out the snow from the white bomb that had hit her square in the mouth, she glared at him as he walked up to her chuckling.

"Not laughing now, are you, Miss Sidle?" he teased.

She just continued to glare at him.

"Hmm, you're looking cold. Maybe I should warm you up." He leaned forward letting his lips warm her chilly ones. Suddenly, he was lying flat on his back in the snow. Stunned, he just lay there trying to comprehend how he went from kissing her to lying in the snow. Only when she winked at him and jaunted her hip saucily did he realize the little minx had pushed him.

He scrambled to his feet and the chase was on. They dodged around trees, tossed snowballs and just let loose allowing themselves to have fun, something that they didn't get enough of in their everyday, crime-fighting lives.

At last, out of breath and with the sun starting to set, they called a truce and sealed it with a kiss. Wrapped in each other's arms, they headed back inside.

They sipped on hot chocolate while warming themselves on a rug in front of the blazing fire. Noticing Sara's drooping eyelids, he set their mugs aside and pulled her up onto the couch where they laid snuggling together until they fell into a light slumber.

Waking up with a start, Grissom glanced around him until he had his bearings. Looking at his watch, he saw it was normally the time he would be getting up for work. That must have been why he awoke so suddenly.

He snuggled back into the couch and stroked Sara's hair listening to her shallow puffs of breath every time she exhaled. After several minutes, he realized he needed to get up and set his plans in motion if everything was to come together by midnight. Slowly, he lifted himself over her being careful not to jostle her too much.

Still, she stirred. "Don't leave," she mumbled in her sleep as she reached out for him.

"Shh," he whispered then laid a kiss on her temple. "Sleep."

Feeling his breath on her cheek, she smiled. She felt a soft blanket being draped over her as she drifted back to sleep.

Later, maybe minutes, maybe hours, she felt something tickle her cheek. Half asleep, she swiped at whatever it was and grumbled in her sleep. A few seconds later it returned brushing her cheek again and she fended it off again. Then dimly she registered a faint snicker as once again something brushed against her cheek and then the tip of her nose. Getting irritated, she growled and swatted at it only to end up with something in her hand. Behind her, she heard the creak of floorboards and her eyes popped open. In her hand was the most beautiful, most perfect deep red long-stemmed rosebud she had ever seen.

Slowly sitting up, she took in the transformation around her. Rose petals lay strewn all over the couch and coffee table and white candles in every size and shape glowed from every available surface while light classical music drifted through the air. A glass of white wine and a silver tray of chocolates on the coffee table tempted her.

Taking a sip of wine then letting a piece of the rich chocolate melt on her tongue, she picked up the folded note lying on the table. The paper was heavy and elegant. Opening the note, she recognized Gil's scrawl.

_Oh, fair sweet face! Oh, eyes, celestial bright,  
__Twin stars in heaven, that now adorn the night!  
__Oh, fruitful lips, where cherries ever grow,  
__And damask cheeks, where all sweet beauties blow!  
__Oh, thou, from head to foot divinely fair!  
__Cupid's most cunning net's made of the hair;  
__And as he weaves himself for curious eyes,  
_"_Oh me, Oh me, I'm caught myself!" he cries;  
__Sweet rest about thee, sweet and golden sleep,  
__Soft peaceful thoughts, your hourly watches keep,  
__Whilst I in wonder sing this sacrifice,  
__To beauty sacred, and those angel eyes!_

Smiling, she stood up letting the blanket slip from her svelte form. As it fell to the floor, a slight draft stirred and rose petals danced momentarily on the breeze before settling once again. She ran a hand through her hair and watched as another rose petal fell to her feet. Glancing around, she saw a trail of petals leading up the spiral staircase into the loft and began following it.

Halfway up the stairs, she paused as she came across another long-stemmed, red rosebud lying on a folded note. Like the first note, Gil's graceful scrawl covered the elegant paper as he quoted the words of yet another poet.

_O my Luve's like a red, red rose  
__That's newly sprung in June;  
__O my Luve's like the melodie  
__That's sweetly play'd in tune!  
__As fair thou art, my bonnie lass,  
__So deep in love am I:  
__And I will love thee still, my dear,  
__Till a' the seas gang dry:  
__Till a' the seas gang dry, my dear,  
__And the rocks melt with the sun;  
__I will love thee still my dear  
__When the sands of life shall run.  
__And fare thee weel, my only Luve,  
__And fare thee weel a while!  
__And I will come again, my Luve,  
__Tho' it were ten thousand mile._

A warm glow spread through her and a tingle of anticipation sparked. Continuing up the stairs, she followed the trail of petals to the bed where more rose petals were scattered. A silver gift box wrapped with a deep red velvet ribbon laid nestled among the petals. Another note was tucked under the ribbon. Slipping it out, she opened it and smiled as she read.

_Come live with me and be my love,  
__And we will all the pleasure prove  
__That valleys, groves, hills, and fields,  
__Woods, or steepy mountain yields._

_And we will sit upon rocks,  
__Seeing the shepherds feed their flocks,  
__By shallow rivers to whose falls  
__Melodius birds sing madrigals._

_And I will make thee beds of roses  
__And a thousand fragrant posies,  
__A cap of flowers, and a kirtle  
__Embroidered all with leaves of myrtle;_

_A gown made of the finest wool  
__Which from our pretty lambs we pull;  
__Fair lined slippers for the cold,  
__With buckles of the purest gold;_

_A belt of straw and ivy buds,  
__With coral clasps and amber studs;  
__And if these pleasures may thee move,  
__Come live with me, and be my love._

_The shepherd's swains shall dance and sing  
__For they delight each May morning:  
__If these delights they mind may move,  
__Then live with me and be my love._

Giddiness tingled along her nerves as the words wrapped themselves around her. Laying the note aside, she quickly tore through the gift wrapping. Slipping the lid off, she gasped at the beautiful bracelet lying atop white tissue paper. Picking it up, she saw that the links where actually tiny diamond-cut silver butterflies interlocked by their wings. She clasped the bracelet around her wrist and admired the way it sparkled in the flickering light cast by the fireplace. She then pushed aside the tissue paper in the box to reveal the most beautiful black bikini. The cups of the top and the top of the bottoms were trimmed with a sheer black fabric and a small rhinestone butterfly accented the right hip.

Her eyes followed the trail of petals that led to the sliding door where she saw a warm, soft glow emanating from the deck. With a smile, she knew then what Gil had planned. Hurriedly, she slipped into her new bikini and headed for the door. She was about to step outside but paused for a moment before turning on her heel and heading into the bathroom. She checked herself out in the mirror, adding a touch of mascara and swipe of lip gloss. She couldn't help grinning as she picked another rose petal from her hair.

Taking a deep breath to calm her giddy nerves, she walked across the bedroom and quietly slid the glass door open. Leaning in the doorway, she silently watched Gil seated in the hot tub staring at the stars and sipping a glass of wine.

"Hey, lover," she called softly.

"Hey, beautiful."

She slowly sauntered over to the hot tub enjoying the feel of his eyes raking up and down her body.

"Is this your big New Year's Eve surprise?"

"Wine, cheese, fruit," he said gesturing to a tray. "Stars in the sky," he continued pointing upward. Then opening his arms wide, "And a hot tub with lots and lots of privacy in the big, beautiful outdoors. What more could you want?"

"Perfect," she purred.

"Join me," he requested holding his hands out.

Laying her hands in his, she stepped into the tub with his assistance. He then sat down on one of the benches and pulled her down to sit between his legs. Wrapping his arms around her, he nuzzled her neck before leaning back and handing her a glass of wine.

They sat in the hot tub enjoying the contrast of the cold, crisp night air and the hot water with its billows of steam curling upward to disappear into the dark night sky. Between sips of wine, nibbles of food and sensual kisses, they talked about everything and nothing.

Her eyes closed and she hummed in pleasure as he gave her a love bite on the side of her neck. Leaning back against her lover, she savored the moment. She felt so relaxed lying in his arms. Life was perfect.

"Sara, can I ask you a question?" he asked quietly, a bit hesitantly, as he lightly caressed her arms.

"Sure, babe," she murmured languidly then lifted her wineglass to her lips.

"Do you think we could make a marriage work?"

She bolted upright and pounded her chest as she coughed and spluttered.

"Are you alright, honey?" he asked as he slipped the wineglass from her hand and set it on the edge then rubbed his palm over her back.

"Yeah," she croaked before coughing again. She took a couple deep, cleansing breaths before reassuring him again that she was fine.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." He regretted bringing it up. He knew Sara was against marriage. He wondered how many more times he was going to screw up in this relationship.

Sighing, Sara realized it was a long overdue discussion that they had both been avoiding for months already. For most people, marriage was a natural progression after dating for a year and a half and even 

more so after living together for nearly a year. However, she and Gil weren't most people and although she could maybe someday see herself married to Gil, today, right now just wasn't the right time.

Floating away from him, she seated herself on a bench kitty-corner from him.

As she physically distanced herself from him, he couldn't help but feel an emotional void opening up between them.

Taking his left hand in hers, she just stared at it – those hands that could be so tender and loving. "I think we need to talk," she stated rather seriously.

"No, that's alright," he replied flatly as he tried to tugged his hand free. "I know you're against marriage. I never should've mentioned it."

Puzzled, she tried to catch his eye but he was staring at some point over her shoulder. "When did I ever say that?"

He met her eyes before he quickly looked away again. "This past spring when we were working the Diane Chase murder. Remember? She was the mother of the groom who was tied to the bumper of the car."

Thinking back furiously, she suddenly realized how he could think that. Laughing a little, she chided, "Someone obviously wasn't listening too well. I said I was against getting married for stupid reasons."

Now she had his attention. He stared at her intently. "Stupid reasons?"

"Like because everyone expects you to get married because you've been dating for a while."

"Oh."

"Or because you're afraid of being alone for the rest of your life. Or because there's a baby on the way like with my parents. They never should've gotten married. They made each other miserable and in the end, my father was killed, my mother landed in jail and my brother and I had to deal with the fallout."

"We're not your parents."

"I know that. But they're not the only bad example. Look at Warrick and Tina or Catherine and Eddie or even Jim. We've both seen so many marriages fail, especially in our line of work. Did you know that the law enforcement profession has one of the highest divorce rates? One study found that upwards of seventy-five percent of marriages where one of the partners is in law enforcement ends up in divorce."

"So you're saying you don't even want to try because you're afraid of failing. That doesn't sound like the Sara Sidle I know. After all, who pushed for this relationship?"

Dropping his hand, she threw hers up in the air. "Argh," she growled. "That's not what I'm saying at all."

Taking a deep breath, she took a few moments to calm herself. She hated fighting with Gil and this was one issue she especially didn't want to argue over. "Let's look at this a different way. Why do you want to get married?"

"Because I want to be with you. And well, because I . . . you know . . . love you."

She shook her head slightly. "Gil, you can't even say you love me yet without hesitating."

When he opened his mouth to protest, she quickly put up a hand halting him. "I know you do. I do know you love me and I don't doubt that. Not anymore. But if you can't commit to me in private by telling me you love me, then how can we be ready for such a public commitment like marriage?"

He rubbed his hand over his face then scratched his beard and she knew that he had something more on his mind.

Quietly, she asked, "Is there another reason you want to get married?"

His eyes widened like he was shocked that she had read him so well.

"Come on, you can tell me anything," she softly encouraged.

He was quiet for several seconds before finally saying, "I want everyone to know that you're mine."

A warm glow started in the pit of her stomach and spread outward. She felt the heat of a blush spread across her cheeks. For such a private man, he was turning into an amazingly demonstrative lover. Yet, she had her suspicions. She had a feeling there was more to it than that.

"Did someone say something to you?"

"About what?"

"About marriage. About us getting married or that we should get married or something."

"Well, Catherine might have mentioned something."

"Catherine! Great! Just what we need. Catherine meddling in our love life." She shook her head, frustrated with her co-worker's interference. "What exactly did she say?"

"Not much. Just that she was wondering if we announced our relationship because we are getting married."

"What'd you tell her?"

"That we weren't and that we hadn't even discussed it."

"And?"

"And what?"

"I know Catherine. She wouldn't have been satisfied with that. She must've said something more."

"I didn't give her the opportunity to say more. Besides, when have I ever let Catherine get more from me than I wanted to give?"

"True. So Catherine had nothing to do with your asking about marriage?"

"It made me think a little harder about it but I had had a few thoughts before then."

"Gil, I really am not against marriage. We just need to take some time. Get used to being a couple around other people. Make sure that when we do get married, it's because it's what we want and not what's expected of us."

He grinned as his eyebrows rose in excitement. "_When_ we get married?" he asked eagerly.

"_If_ and when," she answered with her own wide smile.

She drifted back towards him and straddled his lap. As she slid her arms over his shoulders and ran her hands through his hair, his hands loosely grasped the sides of her waist.

Looking into each other's eyes, she made him a promise that was as sacred to her as any marriage vow.

"Gil, I promise that I will be there by your side forever. I'm not going anywhere whether we're married or not. And I trust you to be there for me, too. It's taken a lot for us to get to this point and a silly little piece of paper is not going to change that. But someday, if things are right and we're doing it for all the right reasons, I won't say 'No' when you ask." Then she leaned in and kissed him.

He broke the kiss. He wasn't quite sure if he understood her correctly. "You won't say 'No'?"

"Mmm, no," she replied just before she kissed him again. Then, with her lips hovering over his, she whispered, "Because I'll be saying 'yes'".

He moaned at her response and hungrily devoured her lips.

Eventually, desperate for air, she broke away and pulled back resting her bottom on his knees. She breathed a sigh of relief that they were able to get through the whole marriage discussion without a major fight. She knew someday, maybe sooner, maybe later, they would revisit the topic of marriage and hopefully then, it would be the right time. Although marriage had never been a necessity for her and she had quite honestly never thought she would get married, she would love to someday be married to this man that had become the center of her universe.

Yet, there was something else, another issue that they had never discussed, that had been bothering her lately which surprised her even more so than the whole marriage issue. Unfortunately, it was also more time sensitive. Not so much for him but it definitely was for her. And if he was to the point where he was ready to start discussing marriage, then now would probably be a good time to discuss another life-altering decision.

"There's something else that I think we need to discuss," she started off.

"What's that?"

"Well, it's just that lately, well, I've been feeling a little different about . . . things." She stumbled over her words as she watched her finger trace circles over his broad chest. "Anyways, this totally took me by surprise. I'm sure it's going to take you by surprise, too. At least, I think it will. But then you brought up the whole marriage thing so maybe it won't." Risking a peek, she saw confusion clouding his eyes. Dropping her gaze back to his chest, she rushed on. "Well, I guess for some people marriage and a baby go hand-in-hand and maybe you think so, too. But I don't think so. Just because a woman's pregnant, I don't think she should have to get married."

Suddenly, she realized how still Gil had gotten.

"Oh, God, I'm over-talking again." When she got no response, she called his name a couple times trying to get his attention. "Gil. Gil!"

Baby. Pregnant. That's good. That's bad. Breathe, just breathe. But those two words just keep repeating over and over in his mind. Baby. Pregnant.

Then he felt his chin being shaken. Coming back to the present, he realized Sara had grasped his chin and was shaking it.

"You're pregnant?" he asked in shocked tone.

"Ah, no," she answered clearly confused.

"You're not pregnant?"

"No." Then realization dawn. "Oh, no, babe, that's not what I meant at all," she said with a small giggle.

"Oh, thank goodness." He watched as her face fell and her chin drooped to meet her chest. Lifting her chin with his finger, he asked, "Honey, what's wrong?" but she refused to meet his gaze.

"Nothing," she mumbled disappointedly.

"Now who's the one avoiding talking?" he cajoled.

With a little smirk, she knew he was right. "I guess you're right," she answered as she peeked at him from beneath her eyelashes. Lifting her eyes to meet his, she put words to her thoughts and emotions. "Lately, I've been thinking that maybe I might want to have a baby. And it's not even so much thinking about it as that I'll be going about my business and suddenly something will strike me and I get this intense longing to hold a baby – your baby – in my arms, or to see a little boy with your curls coming running at me, or to see a little girl laughing up at me with your bright blue eyes. I really never expected this. I never wanted kids. But lately, being with you and loving you and knowing you love me, it somehow feels right. It's something that I just really wanted to consider. Then when you expressed relief that I wasn't pregnant, I guess that little bit of hope just suddenly . . . disappeared." She trailed off laughing nervously. "And there I go again with the over-talking."

He brushed her cheek with the back of his fingers. "Sara, it's my fault. I didn't express myself very well. It was just the sudden shock of thinking you were pregnant. Call it a gut reaction. We need to discuss this."

"That's the problem. It was a gut reaction. They say to always go with your first instinct. So if that was your first instinct, I don't think there's really anything to talk about."

"Now you're jumping to conclusions."

"No, I'm not. You always say, 'follow the evidence.' Well, the evidence says you were relieved that I'm not pregnant."

"I also say that if the evidence changes, so must the theory."

"Alright then, what evidence do you have that will change the theory," she challenged.

"That I, too, have been thinking about what it would be like to have a child that is a part of you and a part of me. To see you grow with my child. To know that we created a life together."

Now it was her turned to be stunned. He grinned as she continued to sit there just staring at him.

"You have?"

He smiled at the awe and wonder he heard in her voice. "Yes, although perhaps not quite as realistically as you. Mine have been more just musings. Sounds like you have put a little more thought into it."

"I never knew. Why didn't you say something?"

"Because we have to be realistic, Sara. We're both getting beyond our child-bearing years. You're already to the age when the risks jump dramatically and most men my age are becoming grandfathers, not first-time fathers."

"But that's just it. If we wait much longer, we won't be able to have children or at least I won't be able to. You can still father a child until you're seventy or eighty years old. I have only maybe ten years at the most and the risks are only going to keep increasing the longer I wait."

"I may be able to physically father a child but did you know that at my age, there's an increased chance that the baby could be born with genetic defects?"

She shook her head. "No, I guess I just never thought about it."

"There is. One night while you were at work and I had the night off, I had a dream of a little girl with curly hair and deep brown eyes and a cute little gap between her front teeth. She was the spitting image of her mother. Sara, when I woke up, I would've given anything if that little girl were real and I was her daddy. But I knew there were already increased risks for you to be carrying a child so I did some online research. I didn't want to present the idea to you if the risks were too great. I never want to put you in the position where you would be risking your health or even your life. What I found out was that it's not just the woman's age that is a factor. The man's is as well. Granted, it isn't quite as big a factor as the woman's but it still is something that must be considered. Honey, what I found out scared me. There's all kinds of genetic disorders that the baby could inherit simply because I'm older. As it is, we already know it could inherit otosclerosis."

"So that's it? We just don't try?"

"Honey, I'm not saying that. I want nothing more than to give you a child if that's what you really want. I just want us both to be very sure that we understand all the risks and that we both are committed and willing to follow through if the baby should happen to be born with a genetic disorder or other illness. We may not even be able to get pregnant. That's also a reality we may have to face."

He brushed her damp, curling hair away from her face then kissed her forehead.

"OK?"

"So, you're not saying 'no'?"

"No," he smirked as recognized his own words from earlier.

She grinned as she too recalled their words. "So what are you saying?"

"That if and when we decide we can handle the risks and still want to have a baby, the answer will be 'yes'." Pulling her close, he murmured, "In the meantime, we'll just have to practice." His breath left him in a hiss as she crushed her breasts against his bare chest.

"They do say practice makes perfect," she whispered huskily as she tossed her head back allowing his wandering lips access.

He suckled on her nipple through her bathing suit then kissed and licked his way up her throat and chin until their lips hovered only a breath apart. "Well, then, I think perfection is a goal we should strive to achieve."

Their lips met in a crushing kiss, sealing their agreement – to consider marriage, to consider children, to consider all the possibilities that the future had to offer them.

Soon, the kisses became heated as tongues tangled and hands explored.

Suddenly, a loud pop ripped through the crisp night air causing the lovers to jump apart. Brilliant displays of color lit the dark winter night sky as the distant crackles of fireworks drifted through the air.

"Oh, wow," Sara whispered in awe as she watched the fireworks display over her shoulder.

Guiding her face back towards him, he whispered, "Happy New Year, Sara."

"Happy New Year, Gilbert."

They kissed ringing in the new year in time-honored tradition.

Guiding her off his lap and onto the bench seat next to him, he cuddled her into his side.

Sighing in contentment, she commented quietly, "This is going to be the best year yet."

Smiling, he leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "Yes, it will be, Sara. It most definitely will be."

They watched the fireworks together quietly knowing in their hearts that indeed, the best was yet to come and that they would be facing their future and all it held – marriage, children, life – together.

* * *

Epilogue to follow

* * *

Note 1: 'To His Sleeping Mistress' by John Fletcher (1579 – 1625)  
Note 2: 'A Red Red Rose' by Robert Burns (1759 – 1796)  
Note 3: 'The Passionate Shepherd to His Love' by Christopher Marlowe (1564 – 1593)

* * *

A/N: I love to read what everyone thinks of my stories, so please leave a review, even if it's just to point out a mistake or to give some constructive criticism.


	12. Christmas Party Redux

A/N: Well, the end has come. The interest has been incredible and I feel very honored. I hope this lives up to your expectations. I'm sorry that it took so long to finish but my boss mustn't believe that I have a personal life plus my family life has been full of drama this summer.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI nor do I have any rights to it.

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Christmas Party Redux**

_Saturday, December 15, 2007_

After a wonderful New Year's holiday getaway, Grissom and Sara returned ready to take on the world knowing that no matter what happened, they would always be there for each other. They and the team were pleasantly surprised to find that the sheriff had already arranged for them to remain together on the nightshift, as long as Catherine was willing to take on a co-supervisory role and be responsible for Sara's performance reviews and other personnel issues. Catherine, hungry to be a supervisor again, was only too happy to oblige. Everything seemed to be going wonderfully.

Little did Grissom and Sara know how quickly their world was about to spin out of control.

Grissom's sudden and unexpected sabbatical, the return of the Miniature Killer and Sara witnessing the death of Cami, the last surviving Green Valley showgirl, took a personal toll on both of them and their relationship.

Then suddenly the miniature killer struck at the heart of CSI, kidnapping Sara and bringing Grissom to his knees. He was so relieved and happy to find her alive that he didn't recognize the emotional toll the kidnapping had placed on his beloved Sara. Eventually, he realized that she was having a hard time coming to terms with her ordeal but by then they rarely saw each other anymore as Ecklie had forced them onto different shifts despite the arrangements they had made with the sheriff. After they became engaged, he thought she was doing better until he had a chance to see her work on a couple of cases. He knew then that Sara was struggling. She was barely keeping it together, but even he didn't realize how bad it had become until he read that fateful farewell letter.

After that, after being left alone, he didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to cope. He escaped the loneliness and heartache by throwing himself into his work. He worked double and after double and triple after triple until utter exhaustion would force him to go home to climb into his cold, solitary bed.

The whole team worried about him. They all tried to get him to open up, to talk, but he rebuffed every attempt. This was the Grissom of years ago. This was the man who never said anything and lived only for his work.

Then the bottom dropped out of their world. Grissom was gone.

Just a few days ago, almost exactly a month after Sara had left, Ecklie had walked into the conference room with their assignments and a piece of unexpected news. Grissom had requested an open-ended leave of absence effective immediately.

The only evidence they had that he was alive and all right, at least physically, was a short voicemail he had left on Catherine's cell phone telling her that she was in charge until he came back, if he came back.

And that is how they came to find themselves at the annual Christmas party, all gathered around a table tucked into a corner by the bar trying to drown their sorrows. None of them were in a festive mood. Partying was the last thing on their mind. They had only come tonight hoping to take refuge in the old adage that misery loves company.

Greg sat somberly with his chin propped up in one hand while wildly spinning his empty beer bottle. He was pissed off. No, he was more than that. He was _royally _pissed off. How dare Grissom just up and leave like that. Didn't he realize they all counted on him? The team was fracturing and Grissom just up and walked away. How dare he?!

Across the table, Warrick was staring into his nearly empty glass. His entire world had fallen apart in the matter of a few short months and he had no idea how to start rebuilding it. His divorce from Tina, which had started out smoothly, had turned into the nightmare from hell. Then Sara, one of his best friends, had left without even so much as a good-bye. Now his mentor and surrogate father figure had walked away, possibly to never return. Grabbing his glass, he slammed the last of the burning liquid back and signaled a passing waitress for another drink all the while mentally kicking himself for leaving his pills at home. He knew he wouldn't find the answers in the bottom of a glass or in a tiny pill, but right now he didn't care. At least it would be a break from the misery of his life. He smiled at the waitress as she set a fresh drink in front of him then promptly picked it up and downed half of it in one gulp.

Nick slowly shook his head as he watched his friend down yet another drink. He was concerned. He had seen Warrick go through some rough patches before but nothing like this. Popping pills and drinking like a fish. He was worried that Warrick would return to his old nemesis – gambling. He was trying to keep a close eye on his friend but Warrick was a grown man. If he chose to mess up his life, there really wasn't anything that Nick could do about it but there for him when he needed a friend.

Glancing at Greg, Nick felt another wave of despair wash over him. He didn't know how to help Warrick and he sure didn't know how to get through to Greg. He had tried to talk to him, to get him to open up but all he had gotten for his efforts was a growl and an abrupt 'mind your own fucking business.' The young man had been through enough with the fallout from the death of Demetrius James. First Sara's sudden disappearance and now Grissom's seemed to be especially hard on Greg.

He realized that if Grissom didn't return and soon, the team would never be the same. He was sure if he was quiet enough, he could hear the seams that were holding them together slowly ripping apart.

Looking at Catherine across the table, he noted how lifeless she was this evening. Even she wasn't holding it together as well as she would have liked everyone to believe. Only the night before, he had caught Catherine ripping poor Mandy to shreds over something trivial that was beyond Mandy's control. When he had followed Catherine to Grissom's office, her temporary office, he had called her on it only to be informed that if he didn't like the way she was running things, she was sure Ecklie could find him a spot on one of the other shifts. He had promptly turned on his heel and left. Later that night, she had apologized and it was then that he had seen the dark circles under her eyes and the hazy mask of pain and uncertainty in their depths. No, she wasn't doing well, either.

"Do you think he went after Sara?" Nick asked quietly.

Greg glanced briefly at him then continued toying with his beer bottle. Warrick shrugged his shoulders and Catherine just sat there.

"Does anyone even know if he's been in contact with Sara?"

They all sat there in silence. Warrick shook his head slowly. Then Catherine opened her mouth as if to speak but closed it again without uttering a sound.

"Catherine, do you know something?" Nick prompted.

She shook her head a little. "Not really. Jim told me that Grissom told him that Sara's in San Francisco visiting her mother but that was several weeks. I don't know if he has talked to her since then."

That little tidbit finally caught Warrick's attention. "Her mother? I didn't even know her mother was still alive."

"Neither did I," Nick added. "She never talked about her family. I just figured they were all gone or something. But then, I guess, there's a lot we don't know about Sara."

"Why do say that?" Catherine asked. In all the years she had known Sara, she really had never figured out what made the young woman tick.

"It was something that Grissom said. I, uh, had gone to visit Sara in the hospital after, uh, well you know . . . " He waved his hand around and they all nodded knowing he was referring to her brush with the Miniature Killer. "Well, anyways, you know how Grissom was right afterwards. How he was kind of devastated and disheartened. When I went to visit that time, he suddenly just started talking. It was almost like he couldn't help himself, like he had to get some things off his chest. It was then that he said something about how incredibly strong Sara was and how no one deserves to know as much pain and heartache as she has. He also said something about how after everything she had already been through in her life, that this was one more thing she didn't deserve. I really got the impression that there was something really bad in Sara's past but I didn't ask. I kind of knew that if I started asking questions, Grissom would clam up on me."

Silence reigned among the sullen investigators until Greg broke it with a sudden revelation.

"She was in foster care for a while."

Three heads whipped in his direction.

Feeling their eyes upon him, he glanced up and then looked back down at the table.

"How do you know that?" Warrick demanded.

"I overheard her say something about it." He was quiet a moment before speaking again. "A couple of years ago, Sara and I worked a case where a dead boy was found inside a plastic storage container sitting out by some garbage cans. Anyways, during the investigation, Brass and Sara ended up talking to a woman who ran a foster home. I overheard Sara talking to one of the foster kids about how she knew what it was like to be part of the system." He paused again then shrugged a little. "I don't think Sara ever knew that I overheard her and I never asked her about it. She's like Grissom in that way. If you ask her about something she doesn't want to talk about, she shuts you out. I figured it was best left alone. "

"Yeah, those two are peas in a pod," Warrick responded with a smirk.

"Who else could pull off a long-term relationship right under our noses?" Nick chuckled as he recalled the Christmas party from a year ago. "Remember when they showed up at last year's Christmas party? How it blew everyone away? Man, they really pulled a fast one on us."

Catherine chuckled to herself as images materialized in her mind, and it wasn't long before she was laughing out loud. "I'm sorry," she apologized when she noticed everyone staring at her. She swiped a hand at the tears of laughter rolling down her cheeks. "Can you imagine some of the conversations they must've had about how clueless we were? God, a whole year and a half they were together and we didn't suspect a thing. Not even just in a relationship. They were living together and we didn't even realize it!"

"Well, only _some_ of us were clueless," Greg replied haughtily.

Catherine shoved his shoulder. "You only knew because you were running after Sara like a lovesick puppy. If you hadn't accidently caught them, you would've been just as clueless as the rest of us."

"Ah, but the proof is in the end result, not the obtaining of the information. Who's to say that I would not have picked up on their tryst at some point prior to them revealing their relationship?"

"Give it up, Greggo," Nick drawled as he rolled his eyes while Warrick and Catherine laughed.

"I guess there's a lot we don't know about Sara and Grissom," Warrick stated.

"Yeah, like who knew how hot Sara would look in a dress," Greg replied salaciously. "There is hot and then there is _hot_ and she was definitely _hot_ in that dress!"

"Down boy," Nick commanded as he patted Greg on the top of his head.

"Hey, hands off the property," Greg protested as he ducked out from underneath Nick's hand.

Catherine rolled her eyes at the boys' antics.

Soon they were all laughing and joking as they recalled good times and regaled each other with stories.

Meanwhile, outside, one man and one very nervous woman sat in a car. Nearly twenty minutes had passed since they had pulled into the parking lot.

She nervously picked at her dress while he tried to reassure her that everything was going to be all right.

"What if they hate me?"

"No more than they're going to hate me."

"Why should they hate you?"

"Because I left suddenly, too, without any good-byes, without any explanations."

"Yeah, but you were coming back. I didn't know if was going to."

"I didn't know if I was coming back. I told Catherine that."

Sara whipped her head around to look at Grissom. "You never told me that."

He shrugged nonchalantly. "If you weren't coming back, there was no point in me returning. I told you that when you left. If you couldn't come back, then I would come to you."

"I thought you meant just for a visit," she replied with a touch of newfound awe in her voice.

All he could do was smile. From the moment he had landed in the San Francisco airport nearly four days ago until this very moment, they had talked almost constantly – about the past and theirs fears, about what was happening now, about where their future was headed. Yet in those four days, he had still not been able to reassure her that wherever she would go, he would follow.

"Sara, honey," he addressed her as he twirled a loose tendril that had escaped her chignon around his finger. "You came to Vegas for me because that's what I needed at that time. If you can't come back to Vegas, if you need to be elsewhere, then I'll follow you because that's what you need."

She looked down at her hands twisting them nervously in her lap and blinking desperately trying to hold the tears at bay. She hated how emotional she was lately but she figured that must all be part and parcel of confronting her past and laying her ghosts to rest. There would be no more hiding behind a tough shell pretending everything was fine when it wasn't. But she also knew that things were going to be fine more often now. She had rebuilt her relationship with her mother and now had a better understanding of how everything had spun so desperately out of control. Although she would always wish her mother could have been stronger, she now knew why her mother had stayed in such a destructive relationship instead of packing up and taking her and her brother out of harm's way.

She had even talked to her brother on the phone a couple of times and was well on the way to developing a healthy, mature relationship with him. She was excited to be seeing him in a few weeks time. It would be the first time in over twenty years that they would meet. She was also looking forward to meeting her sister-in-law, her two nephews and her baby niece. Everything was so much better than it had been when she had fled Vegas a month ago. Best of all, Gil had stood by her side, albeit in spirit only while they had been separated, and had seen her through it to the end. She was positive when she had left that she had destroyed any hope of being with Grissom, but he had proven her wrong yet again. He had proven that once he was committed, he was committed for life. And that was an even better feeling than when he had proposed.

"Sara, is everything alright?" he asked worriedly as he tucked a finger under her chin and lifted it.

She turned towards him and slowly a dazzling smile spread across her face bringing an extra sparkle to her eyes.

His heart tripped as he saw that special grin of hers for the first time in months. When he had first arrived in San Francisco a few days ago, she had looked happier and healthier than he had seen her in years yet a hint of doubt and fear had shadowed the depths of her eyes. Now over the past few days, she had taken on a new glow, one that he had never seen before. She was positively radiant now.

"Everything's fine. No, everything's great!" Leaning forward, she briefly pressed her lips t o his. "This, here in Vegas, is where I… this is where we need to be. This is home and I'm here to stay."

"Oh, honey," he murmured before he wrapped a hand around her neck and drew her forward for a deep, breath-robbing kiss.

She slid her hands up his chest and around the back of his neck burying her fingers in his curls as she deepened the kiss. As her tongue slid along his, he moaned then wrapped his arms around her attempting to draw her flush against him.

"Ouch!"

He instantly slackened his hold on her but kept her within the circle of his embrace.

"Sara?"

"Sorry. I banged my knee against the darn shift handle." She giggled a little feeling a bit like a teenager. Pulling out of his arms, she stated, "This car was not made for making out."

"So let's go home and make out," he replied as he tried to draw her back towards him.

"Na-ah, mister," she replied as she poked him in the chest. "You promised me an evening out. Besides, I want to see the gang."

"So we'll go out another evening."

"If we don't go in, then how are we supposed to ask them?"

"I'll take care of it tomorrow night at work."

"Nope, I want to be there when you tell them. Besides, you're not supposed to be at work for another few weeks."

Realizing that his fiancée could logically put a hole in every one of his arguments if she so desired, he gave up and started the engine. "I guess we're going to a party," he muttered in frustration as he shifted the car into gear and drove up to the covered portico.

Getting out of the car, he tossed the keys to the valet and helped Sara from the car. Standing at the open passenger's door, he remembered back to helping Sara out of the car at last year's Christmas party and he grinned.

Noticing it, Sara asked, "What's with you?"

"Huh?"

"What's with you and that big grin?"

"What grin?"

She rolled her eyes as she slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow and they started walking into the Mirage.

"That lecherous grin that makes me think you want to eat me alive."

"Oh, just remembering last year and a certain garter. Wondering if maybe you were wearing another one tonight."

"Hmm, wouldn't you like to know, big boy?" she teased.

"Yes, I would."

Leaning in close, she blew on his ear then purred, "Well, maybe I am and maybe I'm not."

He groaned as his imagination ran wild.

Now standing at the entrance to the ballroom, she took a deep breath. "I'm getting this strange sense of déjà vu."

"Funny, so am I," he replied.

"Make me a promise."

"Anything."

"At next year's Christmas party, let's not do anything surprising. Let's just walk in as a nice, normal couple."

"Normal?"

"Well, as normal as we can be."

And they stepped into the ballroom.

Some movement in the doorway drew Nick's attention. He glanced briefly in that direction and away again when it suddenly registered who had just entered the ballroom. With a grin breaking across his face, he stared at the couple as they looked around the ballroom. When they finally looked in his direction, he discreetly nodded at them and Sara waved her acknowledgment.

Interrupting Warrick and Greg's argument about who was going to the Super Bowl this year, he asked, "Hey, guys, you know what's hotter than Sara in that red dress she wore at last year's Christmas party?"

"Uh?"

"What?"

Warrick and Greg were clearly thrown by this sudden shift in conversation while Catherine rolled her eyes wondering when the boys were ever going to get over their strange fascination with Sara in a dress.

"No, what?" Greg asked curiously.

"Sara in that hot little number she has on tonight," he replied with a grin.

"What?" Catherine squeaked.

Nick laughed as he watched them all crane their necks looking all around until they finally saw the long lost couple strolling across the ballroom towards them.

Greg jumped up knocking his chair over and sprinted towards them calling "Sara! Oh my God, Sara!"

Sara groaned in embarrassment as she saw several heads swivel in her direction. So much for a quiet entrance. Next thing she knew, she was caught up in a bear hug and being swung around.

"Greg! Put me down," she protested laughingly.

He set her back down on her feet but kept his hands on her waist. "I can't believe it! You're back! You're really back!"

"Yes, I'm really back," she replied.

"Greg," Grissom interrupted threateningly as one eyebrow arched in warning.

"Oh hey, hi, boss. It's great to have you back, too."

Grissom pointedly looked at Greg's hands still on his fiancée's waist and then back up at him looking him directly in the eye.

Greg followed Grissom's eye movements. Looking back at his boss and the glint in his eye, he jerked his hands back quickly as if he were touching a hot iron. Chuckling nervously, he said, "Oh, hey, yeah, right."

"Oh, Gil, quit being so jealous," Sara teased as she drew Greg in for another brief hug before releasing him and stepping a little closer to Gil to reassure him that she was interested only in him.

Smirking at Greg, Grissom laid a hand at the back of Sara's waist and swept his other hand out in front of him. "Shall we?"

The three walked over to the team's table where Sara was immediately enveloped in hugs and warm welcomes. Meanwhile, Grissom received hearty handshakes from the guys and one very long, intense hug from Catherine.

As much as he had come to appreciate Catherine's friendship over the years, he was still extremely embarrassed by her show of emotions.

When she finally released her grasp on him, she briefly squeezed his hand and swiped at a tear that had escaped. "I'm so glad you're back. I missed you," she told him quietly.

"I missed you, too," he replied gruffly and realized it wasn't as hard or as embarrassing to say as he had always imagined. Although the past month had been Sara's emotional journey, he, also had made some discoveries along the way. For one thing, he had learned that he needed to let people know how much they meant to him.

Turning their attention back to Sara and the younger men, they joined in the celebration as everyone seated themselves around the table while Greg went to the bar to fetch drinks for everyone.

Nick and Warrick gushed over how wonderful Sara looked.

"Sara, you look incredible. What did you do? Lay on the beach all day?" Nick questioned.

"You look awesome, girl," Warrick agreed.

"I did a little of everything, I guess," Sara replied. "I've been eating a lot better lately and I slept a lot. Running. Did lots and lots of running. I couldn't sunbathe in San Francisco. It's too cool there for that especially at this time of year. But I did go down to our place at Marina del Ray and I swam and laid on the beach down there."

"Your place? You guys have a house at Marina del Ray?" Catherine asked.

"It was my mother's," Grissom answered. "When she passed away, it naturally became ours."

"So it's your childhood home?"

"No, she sold that years ago and bought a little place on the beach."

"It's beautiful down there," Sara said. "So quiet and peaceful. We're going to try and get back there more often. It's the perfect getaway from Vegas and all its nightlife."

"So, you're staying then?" Nick asked tentatively.

Grissom smiled softly as he looked at Sara. He stated simply, "We're staying."

Turning to look at her lover and smiling back at him, she reiterated his statement. "We're definitely staying." Turning back, she looked at each one of them before saying, "We're home to stay."

A sudden "Woo-hoo" behind Sara had everyone turning to see Greg standing there precariously balancing a tray of drinks in one hand while pumping the air with his other fist.

"Hey, there," Warrick chastised as he quickly stood up and relieved Greg of the tray.

Greg immediately went into his own funky version of a touchdown dance.

"Down, boy," Sara said laughingly.

"I'm just so happy! You're staying? You're really, really staying?"

"Yes, Greg, I'm really, really staying."

"Cool beans," he crowed as he plopped himself into a chair between Nick and Warrick.

"However," Grissom warned, "we are going to be away for a while." He almost chuckled as Greg's face fell in disappointment. "I've put in for a leave of absence until the end of January."

"Where are you going?" Nick asked.

Smiling, Sara slipped her hand into Grissom's that was lying on the table. "Gil's taking me to the Amazon rainforest. I've never been and he's always talking about going back someday so we're going to take a few weeks and go down there. We want to be down there in time for Christmas and will be leaving mid-January. We'll be spending the last week of January in Atlanta before returning home."

"Atlanta? What's in Atlanta?"

"My brother and his family. While I was in San Francisco, I found out that he lives in Atlanta and we've been talking on the phone. Anyways, he's invited me to come down and visit and meet his family. Guess I have a couple nephews and a niece that I have never met."

"Wow, that's incredible. How come you've never mentioned him before?" Nick asked. Growing up in a large, close-knit family, he couldn't understand how someone could not be involved with their family. Sure, it could be stifling at times which was one of the reasons he moved to Vegas. Yet he couldn't imagine not having them in his life.

"We lost touch many years ago."

Her words hung in the air as she stared at their joined hands. No one said anything. Realizing everyone was curiously waiting for an answer but too considerate to ask for one, Sara took a deep breath. Feeling a slight squeeze of her hand, she looked up at Gil.

"You weren't going to do this tonight," he whispered.

"I think it's time," she whispered back.

"Only if you want to."

The others around the table exchanged curious glances as the couple continued their quiet conversation.

"I want to. I need to."

"Are you sure?"

"No," she replied with a quick, self-deprecating grin.

"Then wait."

"No, I really just want to get this over with."

They gazed into each other's eyes for a while. Once he was assured of Sara's resolve and that this was truly what she wanted, he leaned over and laid a soft kiss on her temple. Pulling back, he slipped an arm around her shoulders and drew her into his side.

Taking a deep breath, she started one of the hardest, most revealing stories of her life. "Guys, there's something I want to tell you. I, uh, I was going to wait until we got back from Atlanta to do this. I really didn't want to bring down the mood tonight. It's supposed to be a party after all." She paused briefly flashing an apologetic smile. "So I'm just going to say this and after that, I don't want to dwell on it anymore tonight. I know you'll probably have a lot of questions but we can get together in the next day or so and talk about it more. I just really feel like I owe you an explanation for why I took off the way I did. I didn't want to hurt anyone but I realize that's exactly what I did."

"You can tell us anything, Sara," Nick said quietly. "We won't judge you."

Getting a little choked up, Sara reached across the table with her free hand and squeezed Nick's. "Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me." Pulling her left hand back, she dropped it into her lap.

"Anyways, it's about my past. I know I've never talked about it much but it's had a very significant impact on everything in my life. So in a roundabout way, it has impacted you, too." She looked over at Gil gaining a little confidence from the love and understanding she saw shining in his eyes. Looking around the table at her friends, she finally just said it. "I grew up in a violent household." Holding each one's eyes momentarily, she stated, "An extremely violent household. By the time I was twelve, I had more broken bones than I could count and I had lost count of the number of bruises and cuts long before then. My medical file looks more like an encyclopedia than a file."

She heard the gasps and the exclamations from all around the table but forged ahead without giving anyone a chance to ask questions. Now that she had gone this far, she couldn't stop anymore.

"The abuse ended when I was twelve when . . ." She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and grasped Gil's hand in a death-grip. "It ended when I was twelve when I watched my mother stab my father to death." 

Slowly opening her eyes, she glanced around the table noting the horror and devastation on her friends' faces. "After that, I was in foster care and group homes until I left for Harvard."

A deafening silence hung over the table for long moments. Then suddenly everyone started talking at once, offering apologies and sympathy.

"Please," she interrupted as she held up a hand to silence them. "I don't want your pity or sympathy. It's a simple fact of life that I have had to deal with and make peace with. That's what I've been doing for the past month. Coming to terms with my childhood and my kidnapping. I have done that for the most part. Now it's time to move on so I'm not going to say anymore about it tonight. We can talk about it some more another time. I'm not promising that I'll answer all your questions but let's leave that for another time."

Feeling a warm touch on her left arm, she looked down to see Catherine's hand lying there. Looking at the older woman she saw the sheen of tears in her eyes along with some emotion that was hard to define. It wasn't pity and it wasn't sympathy. It was almost like…compassion and maybe a little respect and admiration. Sara felt her own eyes moisten.

Catherine wanted to say something, anything, but her mind was blank. Even though she had dealt with domestic violence cases dozens of times over the course of her career, those people had always been anonymous strangers. They only touched her as a universal crime against humanity, certainly nothing ever personal. This was personal. This was someone she knew who had to live through it. She gazed upon this incredible young woman who she called a colleague and a friend with new understanding and new respect. An abusive childhood explained so much about Sara's fiery passion to see abusers brought to justice. It also made her realize just how amazingly strong Sara was to have lived through all of that and still be able to pick herself up, get a top-notch education and work in a field where reminders of her past could come back to haunt her any day, any time.

Sliding her hand down Sara's arm, she grasped her hand tightly. "I'm sorry, Sara," she spoke softly.

"No, I don't . . ."

"Sara, please," she interrupted. "I'm sorry that I came down on you so hard about those types of cases. I should have realized there was a reason why they bothered you so much."

"Catherine, there's no need to apologize. It is what it is. I've had to learn to accept it. You must, too." Returning Catherine's tight squeeze, she asked with a slight smile, "OK?"

Nodding slightly, Catherine returned her smile. "OK."

"Good. Now let's move on. After all, this is supposed to be a party!"

"Yeah, it is." She cleared her throat and dabbed at the corner of her eyes. "I think I'm going to grab one of these guys and go shake some booty," she said with a forced lightness in her voice.

But as Sara's hand slipped out of hers, Catherine's thumb caught on something. Something big and hard. Grabbing Sara's hand, she lifted it up to inspect it only to be stunned into silence yet again. Lifting 

her eyes to meet Sara's, she saw a glow of utter happiness and contentment in the chocolate depths and a wide, dazzling smile.

"You're engaged?" she asked quietly, disbelievingly.

Sara nodded eagerly.

"You're engaged!" she shrieked then threw her arms around Sara drawing her into a hug. "Oh my God, Sara. Congratulations!"

"Thank you," Sara laughed and blushed as she felt all eyes turn upon her once again.

Indeed, Catherine's shriek had drawn the attention of everyone at their table as well as that of some of the occupants at surrounding tables. Suddenly, Sara was drawn into a whole new round of hugs and Gil was receiving more handshakes and even a manly shoulder slap or two.

As everyone settled down once again, Sara felt Catherine grab her hand. Noticing Catherine's intense scrutiny of her ring, she had to roll her eyes.

"This is absolutely gorgeous," Catherine gushed. She twisted and turned Sara's hand admiring the ring from every angle. She had never seen anything quite like it. The center stone was a large cushion-cut sapphire of the deepest, clearest blue flanked by two graduated round diamonds on each side all set in a platinum band comprised of open Celtic knot work. "Gil, did you pick this out?"

"Yes," he replied quietly but with a hint of pride creeping through. He was pleased with Catherine's reaction. After all, she had flawlessly impeccable taste. If she thought he had done well, then he really must have, although the only opinion that really mattered was Sara's.

"Wow, I just . . . This really blows me away. It's very unique, that's for sure."

Grissom merely dipped his head in acknowledgment.

"So, when did this happen?" Catherine questioned.

"A couple months ago," Sara replied.

"What? And you guys never said anything?!"

"We just wanted some time to get used to the idea ourselves and then… well, you know what happened."

"I can't believe I missed this," she stated disbelievingly as she lifted Sara's hand indicating the ring.

"That's because I didn't get it until a couple days ago."

"You mean he proposed without a ring?" When Sara just shrugged, Catherine leaned around her and attacked Grissom. "You proposed without a ring?!"

"I had the ring. Just not on me at the time."

Catherine rolled her eyes. There was no hope for that man.

Turning back to Sara, she asked, "So how did he propose?"

Sara's grin lit up her whole face as she gazed lovingly at Grissom. "Perfectly."

"No, seriously. How did he propose?"

"Like I said, perfectly."

Visions of bugs tacked to a board spelling out 'Marry me' floated through Catherine's mind. "Please tell me it didn't involve bugs."

Seeing the two huge grins spread across the couples' faces, she groaned. A bit disbelievingly, she begged, "Please don't tell me he proposed with bugs."

At Grissom's nonchalant shrug and Sara's nod, she groaned and muttered, "He proposed with bugs. I can't believe it." Dropping her forehead into hand, she took a sip of her drink.

"Actually, since we're on the topic now, we have something else we wanted to tell you."

"What else is left?" Catherine asked sarcastically. "You ran off and got married. You got yourself knocked up. You're actually both Martians here to invade the world. What could possibly be left!"

Sara just stared at her not quite sure what to make of Catherine's rant. Looking back at Grissom, she grimaced. "I think we better just tell everyone before Catherine loses it."

Not having followed Sara and Catherine's conversation for the last few minutes, he was confused. He gazed questioningly at Sara.

"Gil, why don't you just ask everyone now?"

Still confused, he figured he would get the whole story from Sara later on. But as for now, he had an announcement to make. He cleared his throat.

Everyone turned their attention to their leader much like they had done hundreds of times over the years.

"Sara and I have an announcement to make."

Curiosity painted everyone's faces as they quietly gazed at the couple.

"If you are free Tuesday morning at ten o'clock, Sara and I would be honored with your presence as we begin our lives together if you would join us."

"Huh?" Nick asked in confusion as Greg and Warrick looked at them in bewilderment.

Sara explained, "What Gil is trying to say, but not very effectively, is that we're getting married Tuesday morning and we would like you all to join us."

"Seriously?" Greg asked rather disbelievingly.

"Yes, Greg," Sara responded in a voice normally reserved for small children. "Seriously."

Grissom and Sara grinned in relief as all their friends enthusiastically assured them that they would be there.

Or as Warrick put it, "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"But Tuesday?" Catherine asked stunned. "How are you going to pull a wedding together in just three days? Less than three days!"

Sara assured her it was possible. "Cath, this is Vegas. We could go down the street right now and be married within the hour."

"But you want something elegant, meaningful. Not some rushed drive-through wedding." Realizing what she had said and the circumstances of Warrick's wedding, she went wide-eyed and gaped at Warrick.

"It's alright, Catherine. Having done it myself, it's not something I would recommend."

"Everything has been taken care of, Cath," Sara reassured her.

"Where's the ceremony going to be held?"

"Gil has arranged for us to use a small garden at a nature preserve."

"What about a dress?"

"I picked up a simple off-white dress before we left Frisco."

"How about . . . "

"Don't worry. We're keeping it very simple so everything has already been taken care of. Gil has a suit and a best man. All but a handful of guests have been invited and we'll get around to inviting them this evening, if they're here. If not, we'll call and invite them tomorrow. Instead of having a formal reception, you are all our invited guests to Sensi at the Bellagio for an after-wedding luncheon. We were lucky enough to reserve their private room. Trust me, Catherine. Everything's done except for one thing."

"What's that?"

"You agreeing to be my maid of honor."

Catherine could not have been more shocked if Sara had said she was getting married in her birthday suit. "I . . . uh . . . well, I . . . Are you sure? I mean, well, you know, we've never been really close."

"Yes, Catherine, I really mean it," Sara assured her as she laid a hand on Catherine's arm. "You have been a friend whenever I needed one. And you mean so much to Gil. I know he doesn't say it but you have always been a really good friend to him and I want to thank you for being there for him when I had to get away from here."

A wet sheen moistened Catherine's eyes. With a choked-up voice, she replied, "Yes, of course. I'd be honored to be your maid of honor."

Sara leaned over and gave Catherine a brief hug. Pulling back, the two women shared smiles as a new bond of sisterhood formed.

Good conversation and high-spirited laughter could be heard coming from the table in the corner by the bar throughout the evening. The nightshift team no longer needed to partake in alcoholic spirits to bring themselves out of the doldrums. They were back together again as a family.

Friends of the team slowly drifted to and fro from the table throughout the evening. Invitations were extended to Doc Robbins and Super Dave and their wives and most of the lab rats as they each stopped by the table for some conversation and to welcome Sara home.

As the evening wore on, Grissom and Sara felt a deep contentment that had always been missing. Silent conversations were held as their eyes would meet. Hands were held and fingers were linked, never wanting to be parted again. The need to be close grew stronger and Gil wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she snuggled into his side. As the conversation continued to ebb and flow around them, they withdrew into themselves more and more content to just be with each other.

Laying a kiss on her temple, he gruffly whispered, "Come dance with me."

Rising, he held his hand out. With a soft smile, she laid her hand in his and let him draw her up. They wandered onto the dance floor where he wrapped his arms around her waist and hers slipped around his neck. Slowly shuffling in time to the music, they drifted around the dance floor. She laid her head upon his shoulder and closed her eyes. Her hand drifted down to rest over his heart and she sighed with complete contentment as she felt the steady, reassuring rhythm.

"It's really happening, isn't it?" she murmured.

"What is?"

"A wedding in three days. A month's honeymoon in the rainforest. Trying to conceive, start a family."

"Yes, it is."

They continued dancing in silence for a while as they both absorbed the changes that their lives were about to go through.

"Gil?"

"Yes, dear."

"Are you scared?"

"Shaking in my boots."

"Are you sure we can do this?"

"As long as we do it together."

Pulling back, she looked him in the eye. Smiling that special smile she reserved especially for him, she asked, "Forever?"

"Forever."

He brushed the back of his fingers lightly across her cheeks. "Let's go home, honey."

"Right now?" she asked hazily, dreamily.

"Yes."

"Why?"

With a devilish grin, he responded, "Because there's nothing we can do about the wedding or the honeymoon right now, but there sure is something I can do about that conceiving thing."

"Gil," she admonished as she pulled back all wide-eyed. Her eyes darted around to see if anyone had overheard. Stepping closer, she whispered in his ear, "You do realize that it may take a while, right? We just threw away all our birth control a couple days ago. The effects of the Pill could last a while."

"So then we'll just practice," he whispered as he nipped at her earlobe.

Her breathing quickened. Her heart raced. Her knees turned to jelly. And butterflies danced in her belly. "Mmm, practice does make perfect."

Grabbing his hand, she pulled him off the dance floor. They waved goodbye to their friends as they discretely hurried through the ballroom and rushed home.

That night, practice did make perfect.

Three days later, the two became one.

Nine months later, the couple became a family.

His name was Alexander James.

* * *

A/N: I would love to hear any final comments you have on this chapter or even the story as a whole so please leave a review. I'm already working on my next long piece although I doubt I'll publish it as a WIP. I'll probably wait until I have it done before posting it. In the meantime, I have some smaller one-shots that I'll be posting occasionally. Thanks for taking the time to read.


End file.
